A Different Path
by Maria14
Summary: Sometimes things don't happen the way you planned them to. Sometimes, that's OK... LL. Completed. Please Review.
1. Not Your Cup of Tea

**A Different Path**

**Chapter 1: Not Your Cup of Tea**

**Disclaimer:**** This is the part where I tell you that I don't own any of the characters or the show or anything of that stuff...and I also do not make any money off of it or anything like that. **

**Summary: Have you ever wondered how things could have been different? Like if the liquor store had been closed that night, maybe your entire life would have turned out completely different… My version of how things could have gone different. L/L**

**A/N: So... Yet another story… I can't help it, I just have tons of ideas. Plus I get this natural high from everyone's nice reviews. Also, if you haven't already please check out my other stories, 'Stand Still' … 'Diary'… 'After it Fades' and also my One-Shot, 'The Things You'll Do For Love'**

**Oh, and I know, cheesey, non-original title... But that's one thing I'm not so good at, picking a title. I've gone through about a hundred before I finally settled on this one, and I know it's pretty sucky but whatever.**

**Also, don't forget to review.**

**BTW: This takes place right after Say Something.**

**

* * *

**

She stood up and suddenly felt extremely dizzy. You know when you stand up too fast, sometimes you feel a little bit dizzy for a second, and you black out a little? It was like that, times ten. She leaned on the dresser so she wouldn't fall over. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten out of bed. It must have been at least 10 or 12 hours. She walked over to her mirror to examine herself. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a huge mess, there were tearstains all over Luke's flannel shirt that she was wearing, her makeup was smeared under her eyes and her face still a little bit damp from all the crying. She wiped her finger under her eyes, in an attempt to fix her makeup a little bit, but it didn't work out too well. She put her hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn't look too bad, but it still did. She walked over to her closet, slowly. Her knees felt extremely weak and she could barely walk straight. She took out a sweatshirt and put it over Luke's shirt. He left the shirt at her house a few weeks ago and had never asked for it back. It still smelled just like him, though. It was that amazing, Luke smell. It wasn't something she could describe to anybody, but it was still wonderful.

She looked in the mirror once more and then began to carefully climb down the stairs. She hadn't been downstairs since she had come home from Doose's after talking to Luke. In some strange way, it looked so much different. It looked strange, as if she didn't even live there. Luke had fixed almost everything in the house; all of it had some connection to him. She wandered around the living room, sliding her fingers across everything she looked at it. She felt as if she was going to collapse any second, so she went and sat down at the couch.

She shouldn't have pushed him; she should have let him have his time, his space. She just didn't want 'his time to clear his head' to become weeks, months or even years of not being with each other. She didn't want to have just an ending with Luke; she wanted the middle, too.

_'He could have been the one'_

She got a chill just thinking about what she had said. It sort of slipped out of her mouth when Rory had come to check on her. She didn't mean to say it, but it sounded perfect. It sounded real… and true. She told Rory that Luke could have been the one. It was one of the few things she remembered from that night; almost everything else was a blur. It wasn't everyday that she went around saying something like that but she knew it was true. Luke was the guy that she had been waiting and hoping for. She wanted to be with him. He made her so incredibly happy, and he was always there. He was that consistent person, she could always count on. Whenever she needed him, she knew he would be there. When she needed him to make her a burger, he would. When she needed him to fix a window, he would. When she needed his shoulder to cry on, his shoulder was all hers. When she needed someone to complain to, he would always listen. He was that whole package that she had wanted.

She just wished she could have told him that before.

_Stupid Christopher. _

_Stupid Lorelai. _

She screwed up… She screwed up so bad. This time was different, though. The other times, when somebody would tell her how she was running from something, she had always thought of it more like, she was running towards something. She thought there was always something more out there for her, and that's why she had to run, why she could never stay with someone. She hadn't known what that better thing, the thing she was running to, was until she was with Luke. He was the one, he was the one she was running to, but then she went and ran right over him. She lied to him about Christopher. She let him sit there and listen to Christopher go on about how they wouldn't last and it was all temporary. She lied. She screwed up so much.

Here they come, again. Those damn tears. She hated crying. She hated that burning feeling she'd get when her tears made her eyeliner go into her eyes. She hated the way it made her face red and puffy. She hated being that girl. She hated being that girl who sat around, crying for hours, sleeping, and not eating because of a guy. She had never been that girl before, it's not who she was.

But, then again, this time was different. It was Luke. He was worth crying over. He was the man she loved, the man who was the whole package, and the man she wanted the middle with.

"Lorelai?" She heard a small voice coming from the other end of the door, along with a few knocks.

She stood up and walked over, not really wanting to see anyone. She knew it was Sookie and she knew Sookie wasn't going to just go away, especially since she knew she was here. She checked herself in the mirror quickly, to make sure she didn't look completely horrifying, She did but she didn't care.

"Hi." She said trying to sound like she was fine, but it was harder than it seemed. Sookie came in and Lorelai turned around to lead her into the living room, trying to hide her red, puffy eyes.

"Honey… I'm getting worried..." Sookie began.

Lorelai turned around to face her now, not really caring about the makeup running down her face or how horrible she looked. Sookie already knew, she knew Lorelai was miserable, why try to hide it?

Sookie sighed and gave her a sad look, as if her puppy had just died or something, "You'll be OK..." She said touching her shoulder.

"No, I won't." Lorelai told her quietly. She hated this. She hated complaining to Sookie and putting in Sookie a situation where she has to make her feel better, but she just really wanted to feel better…

Sookie gave her this weird look. Lorelai knew that Sookie had never seen her like this. Lorelai was always strong around her; she never acted so sad and so…broken around Sookie. She probably didn't know what to do. Lorelai felt horrible for putting this on her, she wanted to say something that would make Sookie think she was OK, but she had no idea what to do.

"You need to eat. What do you want? I'll make anything." Sookie said trying to cheer her up the only way she knew how, through her stomach.

"I'm not hungry." Lorelai told her. She wasn't, she felt like she'd throw up if she ate anything.

"Lorelai-"

"I'm not."

"You have to eat something. When was the last time you ate?"

She shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"C'mon. Anything...I'll make you anything." Sookie told her.

She sighed and sank into the old, couch, cushions.

"Maybe later."

"Lorelai..." Sookie began.

"Later." She argued. She did not want to eat, really. She was too sick to eat.

"Anything." Sookie repeated.

"I feel sick." Lorelai told her.

"Because you haven't eaten." Sookie told her.

"No,"

"Please eat, Lorelai? Please?" Sookie was begging now. She was really worried about her.

"Fine." Lorelai gave in; she decided she could just pick at something to make Sookie think she was OK. Then maybe things could be a little less awkward.

"Good. What do you want?" Sookie asked.

"Can I have an apple?" She asked her.

* * *

He surveyed the diner, looking around at every single person inside. He knew she wasn't going to be in there, he just hoped that maybe she would be. Maybe it was all just a bad dream and she would walk in the door any second, begging him for coffee, and she'd shoot him that magical smile and flip her hair and he'd give in to her, like always. He wanted yesterday to be a dream… a nightmare. But, it was much too real to be a dream. He just wished it had been a dream. He wished he could wake up any second in his bed, snuggled close to her, with his arm around her waist. 

His eyes wandered outside, towards the square. However, he still didn't see her. He didn't really expect to see her there; he just wished she would be there. He wanted to see her so badly. He missed her. He hated not seeing her. For the past eight years, he had seen her almost everyday of his life and now he might never see her again. He was stupid. He was angry. He was confused. He did not mean to say those things like that. He loved being with her, He loved spending time with her, and he didn't want it to be over.

It was just getting so hard. The lies, Christopher, and her parents… it was getting to be too much. He missed her, though, more than he ever thought he would.

He had sat by and watched her be with other men, he watched her be engaged and then call it off. He watched her almost get back with Chris. He and sat by and watched for eight years. Then, he finally decided it was now or never. He was all in. He told himself he wouldn't mess this up, if their relationship didn't work, he would at least know that he gave it his all.

He had promised himself. Then, how did everything end up like this?

He yelled at her, he said things that he wanted to take back so badly. He hadn't realized it was over until she went and called him her ex boyfriend. When they were standing there in front of her porch, he was mentally screaming at himself to say something, to kiss her, to take it all back. He did nothing. Why didn't he do something? This was Lorelai. He wasn't supposed to give up so easily.

"Luke?" Lane began waving her arms in front of him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." Luke said, snapping out of it.

"You, OK?" She asked.

"Fine." He nodded, staring down at his note pad.

"You sure?" She asked again.

He looked up at her this time. He just couldn't help himself. He'd go crazy if he didn't ask her about Lorelai. He just needed to know. "Have you seen her?" He asked quietly.

Lane shook her head. She knew who he was talking about. Of course she knew.

"Only Rory and Sookie have." Lane told him. "Last night." Lane explained.

He nodded and then began to stare out the window again, still looking for her, hoping that she would come down the street or something. He just wanted to see her. He needed to see her.

"I'm taking my 10." Lane stated, knowing better than to ask him anything about the break up.

He nodded, still staring out the window.

She wasn't out there. He didn't expect her to be, he figured that she was probably working or something. He just wanted her to be. But, she wasn't. It was only those stupid townspeople with those damn ribbons.

_Stupid town. _

_Stupid ribbons. _

He hated those stupid ribbons. Not only was he broken up with Lorelai, he was reminded of it everywhere he went.

He looked around the diner, again. He sighed and got back to work.

* * *

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." Sookie smiled at Lorelai. 

"I am a little bit." She told Sookie. Ever since she took a bite of that apple, she became starving.

"That's 3 apples...I never knew you liked apples." Sookie told her.

"Well, I don't...Not really, anyways. But, I did eat tons and tons of apples when I was-" She froze before she finished her sentence. She was completely still. No, she couldn't be... '_Oh, God_.' She thought.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked.

"Oh no... No, no, no," Lorelai said dropping her apple.

"What? What is it?" Sookie asked.

"No, no, no." Lorelai said putting her face into her hands.

"I'm going to need a little more information, Lorelai."

"Oh, God...Apples...No, no, no." She kept talking, still leaving Sookie in the dark.

"What?"

"Sookie...Last time I ate an apple...It was when I was 16." She took a deep breath. "When I was pregnant." Lorelai said_. 'I can't be pregnant, right? This couldn't possibly happen again. Not again, ohhhhh God.' _She thought.

Sookie sank in her chair, her eyes wide. "Well, it might not mean that you're...you know. It could just be some weird thing." She asked.

"My body's trying to tell me something, Sookie." She said, suddenly felt sick again. She was clutching her stomach, now.

"Maybe it's just telling you that, you should eat more fruit." Sookie reasoned.

"I don't know." She said, sitting completely still in her chair.

"Well, are you late?" Sookie asked.

"Well..." She thought for a moment. "The latest I've ever been would be..." She thought again, counting on her fingers "Thursday". She said_. 'Thursday? Crap. That's tomorrow. No, no, no. This can't be happening, not again. Not like this...Luke's baby. Oh, God.' _

"That's tomorrow, Lorelai." Sookie told her as if she didn't know.

"I know." she nodded, still way too shocked to say anything else.

"Wow..." Was all Sookie could say.

* * *

"But, you don't think..." Rory asked Lorelai. 

"I don't know." She said, tears streaming down her face. She was wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on the couch, crying...again.

"Well, if you are...It'll be OK." Rory tried to tell her.

"I don't want to do it again, Rory." She told her. "With you...It was different. I had to do it; I had to prove something to people and to myself... And, it was different. I was OK with raising you alone." She said. "I don't want to be alone, this time. " And it was true, last time it was OK. But she was older now, she didn't want to do this by herself again.

"I know." Rory told her. "I'll help you, you know I'll be there for you."

"You have Yale, Rory. You have to study and start a career and-"

"Mom, I'm here."

"Rory, you won't have the time to go back and forth between Yale and here and help me out...And when you are around, you'll change a diaper or two, feed the baby food, sing them a song...I know you here for me, I know. But that's not what I mean when I say I don't want to be alone." She told her daughter. She knew Rory was trying to help and she loved her for it, but the truth was, she was doing this alone.

"I know."

"Last time, I was completely alone...When I was craving crazy foods, the maid would have to make them for me. When I needed maternity clothes, my mother got 'specialists' to pick them out for me. When I went in labor, I left my parents a note and took a cab. In the delivery room, I was surrounded by millions of strangers...I just, I don't want that again...I want someone to go out and buy me crazy foods and then make fun of me because they are just that crazy. I want to go maternity shopping, and be able to pick them out for myself. I want someone to drive me to the hospital and be all nervous and tell me to practice those breathing techniques. In the delivery room...I want someone's hand to hold." She told her.

"You might not even be pregnant...It could be the stress...Sometimes that makes you late." Rory said.

Lorelai shrugged. "Maybe." She loved Rory for trying to make her feel better, but things don't always work out like that, at least not for Lorelai.

"It's going to be OK."

"You can't say that. And Sookie can't say that...No one knows if it'll be OK or not..." She said. She was just so sick of everyone telling her that lately. They don't have a crazy crystal ball that can tell them how things will turn out. They have no idea how things will be.

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"I'll make fun of your crazy food cravings, if you want. And I'll go maternity shopping with you, and drive you to the hospital...And, as much as it grosses me out, you can hold my hand in the delivery room." Rory said, even though she knew it wasn't what her mother had wanted when she said all of those things.

"Thanks." She said. She appreciated Rory's words, she really did. But, it's not what she had meant when she said all of that stuff.

She meant Luke.

* * *

She took a deep breath as she walked into the pharmacy. She knew this wasn't a good idea, she knew. Buying a pregnancy test in Stars Hollow, there was no way it would lead to good things. But she wasn't about to drive 40 miles to buy a pregnancy test, go home and take it, and then drive another 40 miles away to throw it away. She had her story all figured it if anybody asked about it, it wasn't incredibly believable, but it was good enough. She could say that they needed them at the Inn; that having pregnancy tests was just like having tampons or forks... She would tell people that all Inn's have pregnancy tests. Someone might believe that, right? If not she could say she's buying it for some girl outside who is too afraid to go in because her Mom might find out. That's believable right? Plus, if rumor got out about it, she could deny the entire thing, right? 

She walked through each aisle, taking a few things. She figured that if she had a lot of things, maybe no one would notice that one of them was a pregnancy test.

She went up to the counter, only to find Kirk behind the register. He was sure to notice...and to tell everyone...including Luke. She thought about stealing the tests, just putting them inside her coat and walking out- but Kirk noticed her too soon.

"Hi, Lorelai."

"Hi, Kirk." She put on a pretty smile and emptied out her basket on the counter.

He began to check the price tags on her items and punch the numbers into the cash register. She figured, the best way to distract him was to talk.

"So...Kirk...see any good movies, lately?" She asked.

"Hmm… Not really." He replied.

"None? None at all?" She asked.

"Nope...I watched Clueless last night with Lulu, besides that everything else in theaters and on TV are movies about big sleeves, tots, and voting for Pedro. That's not my cup of tea if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." Lorelai said, trying to keep the conversation going.

Kirk nodded, still checking her items.

"Don't you just love the part in Clueless where Cher tries to have sex with that guy, and she finds out he's gay?" Lorelai said trying to distract him.

"Yesssss." Kirk said.

"Hey have you heard that new song by Madonna, Kirk?" Lorelai said.

"I downloaded it last week. It was legally of course, Taylor doesn't tolerate any illegal downloading." Kirk informed her.

"I know, those damn Napster-addicts." Lorelai said as Kirk slipped the pregnancy tests into a plastic bag. Lorelai let out a breath when the box was safely inside the bag.

"How much?" Lorelai asked after Kirk put the last thing in her bag.

"$23" He replied.

Lorelai handed him the money, "Thanks, Kirk".

"Bye."

Lorelai made her way to the door. She opened it and once she was safely outside, she peered into her bag. She wasn't looking where she was going because she suddenly bumped into somebody, causing her to drop her bag.

Sorry". He told her.

"Oh, it's um...fine." She looked up to see him. Luke. She bumped into Luke. Of course, things like this would only happen to her. Why did the world hate her so much?

She began to bend down to start pick up the things that had fallen out of the bag, relieved that the pregnancy test hadn't fallen out. He bent down beside her and helped her.

"You don't have to." She said.

"It's OK." He told her. He picked up the bag and stood up, dropping the last thing inside. She stood up, too and started to reach for the bag in his hands. But she didn't get it soon enough.

His eyes widened as he reached into the bag to pull out the box of pregnancy tests.

"Are you...?" He asked as he showed her the box.

"Oh...no, no, no… That's for Rory." She told him. She didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. She had a story, _Goddamit. Stick the story, Lorelai!_ She didn't want to tell him, it'd be too hard, especially since she knew what he would do if he found out.

"Rory's pregnant?" He asked, quietly so no one would hear, but still very shocked.

"No, no, no… I mean...They're for Rory's... friend."

"Lane?" Luke asked.

"No... A Yale friend. They were just um, too scared to buy one and well Rory offered but...she didn't want people to think she's pregnant, and you know she's so busy with all of that Yale stuff. So um, I said I'd get them for her."

"You're going to drive all the way to Yale to give her a pregnancy test?" He asked.

"Well...Those kinds of things are… stressful… plus, I don't really have a life anymore." She hadn't meant to say that. It sounded mean and like she was trying to make him feel guilty. She meant to only think that, not say it aloud. _Stupid Lorelai._

"Oh." Luke said.

"Yeah. Well, um, I better go. Thanks for helping me pick up all of this." She said, and with that, she was gone.

* * *

**Well...There we go. Chapter 1 is done. Ohh man, that rhymes. **

**Anyways, **

**Thoughts/Suggestions/Ideas/Anything always wanted. Things you'd like to see happen, or just any ideas at all are welcome. It doesn't take too much time and it just about makes my day, so please review! Thanks!**

**Next Chapter: Lorelai is nervous about taking the test, and it takes a little convincing before she goes through with it. The obvious question: Positive or Negative? and… What's going on under that backwards baseball cap?**


	2. Boys Deserve Fudge

**A Different Path**

**Chapter Two: Boys Deserve Fudge**

**Disclaimer: It's all Amy, not me.**

**Summary: There are many paths in life... Have you ever wondered howlife wouldbe if you had taken a different one? If you had taken a left instead of a right? If you had done something different- or if you did it sooner, or _later? _This is my version of how things could have been different. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! THey seriously are my natural high and I appreciate them sooo much! **

**BlutotheJplover:** Ughh I hate carrots. Plus, I'm broke, so I guess that means I have to update...

**Lindsey:** Thanks so much! That means a lot...I hope this doesn't dissapoint/

**A-Karana:** Yeah, I'm hoping we could see it on the show, but I don't think we will. Emily's going to be in the story, but not until later on.

**ERin:** Thanks, I hope it lives up to expectation. Enjoy!

**GGFAN6** Thank you! I actually have another story that I've already written, and it has tons of flashbacks... that's basically the whole point of the story. I wrote it because I had all these ideas and stuff, but they were just little scenes and weren't really related to each other, so I pretty muchput them all into this one story as flashbacks... it's sort of hard to explain...I'll probably post that story after this one.

**Magical Princess:** Thanks!

**orangesherbert7:** Yeahh Napeleon Dynamite sucked. I thought it was wicked stupid. I think I laughed one time during the entire movie... Some people say you have to watch it twice before it gets funny, but whatever, I definitely don't have that kind of attention span. And yeah, I love Kirk. There's plenty of KIrk in this chapter soo enjoy.

**LrnGrhmFan3:** I'm a pretty fast updater since the story is already written, I just proofread them one last time and post... I pretty much update everytime I get on the computer...So they shouldn't take too long.

**LL Lover:** Lol, thank you.

**Noefanic:** Thank you.. Lol I love Kirk, there's going to be plenty of him in this chapter.

**lauren:** Thanks!

**bloodymary2:** Of course he won't, c'mon... Lol. THanks!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Thankk you!

**lukelorelai-en:** Thanks! The story is already written and divided into chapters and everything, so updates shouldn't take too long...

**JJFanatic:** Thanks!

**Michaela Martin:** Thanks,I will.

**karissa:** Thanks, I'm glad. I thought it's be a good twist.

**Lauren:** Thank you... and you're welcome.

**Tears4Chris:** I will don't worry. I'm pretty good about updating... lol

**bluedaisy05:** Thanks, I'm glad... The idea just sort of randomly came to me and I thought it'd be a nice twist.

**ProFfeSseR:** Lol, I'll try. Hope you like this..

**No.13dreamer:** Yup, it definitely will...Enjoy!

**Luke'sGirl:** Thanks! I'll try

**Adam's Song-182:** Yeah, I don't normally like baby stories either. They are usually all the same and not as interesting... but I'm branching out lol... something like that. Anyway, I'm hoping this will be a little more original and worth reading. Enjoy!

**And now... what you've been waiting for...**

**

* * *

**

He had a weird feeling that she was lying. He usually knew when she was lying. She seemed nervous and uneasy. She never looked directly into his eyes. She would stutter sometimes, or look at her feet a lot. She might have been lying to him. But, maybe he was just being stupid...maybe she was just nervous because the situation was a little weird. THey were broken up, maybe she didn't look at him because it was too awkward...

On the other hand...

Was she lying about the pregnancy test? Lorelai couldn't be pregnant, right? They had always been safe.

He started going through all of the times they had slept together, trying to remember a time where they didn't use protection. Of course, he couldn't remember all of the times… so, he eventually gave up on that.

Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe his Lorelai-lying detector was just a little off. After all, he hadn't caught the lie about Christopher...

She said it was the night of the re-enactment, right? Yeah.. And that always happens on the first snow of the season... which was also the day she was having such a hard time with snow...

It all clicked, suddenly. The day when he built her the ice rink. He came into the diner and he thought she was sick, but she had a hangover... She lied to him. He knew she was lying and then he asked her about it... And she lied agian. He remembered feeling like something wasn't right that day, but he had ignored it...

So, he was right about that... Was he right about this?

She couldn't be pregnant right? They had always been safe. And she would have mentioned something, right? She wouldn't have lied about it, right? She would have said something...

He stepped back into the diner and tried to concentrate on fixing the toaster, but he couldn't stop thinking that she was lying. She wouldn't seriously drive all the way to Yale to give a girl a pregnancy test, would she? And Rory wouldn't ask her mother to do it in the first place, evenif Lorelai would have done it.She had a lot of things in that bag, as if she was trying to draw attention away from the pregnancy test.

That's something only Lorelai would do...

* * *

"Did you get it?" Rory asked when she answered the phone after glancing at the Caller ID. 

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"So?"

"So, what?" Lorelai asked.

"Positive? Negative? Which is it?" Rory asked impatiently.

"I don't know. I just came back from the pharmacy." Lorelai said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"A rock to magically fly across the room and knock me unconscious." Lorelai said.

"Mom…"

"It'd be a great story to tell at Thanksgiving." Lorelai said.

"Mom…" Rory repeated.

"I was talking to her and then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock came flying across the room and hit her right in the head… She was strong, just not strong enough." Lorelai said dramatically. "Insert some big, fancy, Yale words and a few dramatic pauses and you're good to go." She told Rory.

"Mom… C'mon." Rory said.

"Later," Lorelai answered.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"I'd just like to enjoy a few more hours of not knowing and pretending non of this is real." Lorelai said.

"Maybe it's negative and then you'd really have nothing to worry about."

"Or maybe it's positive and my life will be changed forever."

"Mom…" Rory said again.

"Rory, I'm just not ready yet, OK?" Lorelai said.

"OK." Rory said softly.

"I saw Luke." Lorelai stated after a short moment of silence.

"You did?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I bumped into him outside the pharmacy and I dropped my bag and luckily the test didn't fall out, but being Luke and all he bent over and picked up the bag and put everything inside...and he saw the pregnancy test."

"He did?" Rory asked with a shocked tone.

"Yup."

"What'd you say?"

"I told him you were pregnant." Lorelai said.

"What!" Rory asked.

"Don't worry… I covered it up and said that it was for your friend from Yale or something. Let's call her... Tina."

"Mom, you would drive all the way to Yale to giveTina a pregnancy test?" Rory asked.

"Well, Tina and I are really close..."

"Mom...Why would you drive all that way just to give a girl a pregnancy test she could just buy herself?"

"That's what he said." Lorelai said. "I told him that I didn't have a life anymore and this is what I do for fun now."

"Oh."

"That's also what he said. Boy, Rory, you're on a roll today… Are you wearing a backwards baseball cap or flannel or something 'cause I'm telling ya', you're really in Luke-mode today." Lorelai said.

"You're going to have to tell him sometime." Rory said ignoring her last comment.

"Mhm." Lorelai replied.

"You're going to tell him, right?" Rory asked.

"Maybe he won't notice." Lorelai said.

"I think he might. And if he doesn't, somebody will and they'll tell him." Rory said.

"I know. I just… I don't want to."

"I know, but you have to. He deserves to know."

"I know, it's just… When he finds out, he's going to want to be involved and I don't think I could handle him always being around, but us not being together. I mean, what if he finds somebody else and then you know, our kid gets a new step-mommy and her and Luke would come over every other weekend or holidays or something and pick up the kid and I'd have to see them together… I wouldn't be able to do that… It would be too much of Sherri/Christopher flashback, only so much worse. I mean, _this is Luke_." Lorelai said as if she didn't know.

"I know." Rory said.

"I'd see them together, I'd be jealous and I'd see them make out and be all coupley… where's a rock when you need one?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Mom…" Rory started.

"No, please…. Just forget it… I don't want to talk about it, not now." Lorelai said.

"OK." Rory agreed.

"Thank you."

"So… how about those Cowboys?" Rory asked mocking all of those football commercials they never understood.

Lorelai let out a small smile, thankful that they could change the subject, and thankful that Rory didn't make her say anything else.

* * *

"Lorelai, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Kirk stated when he passed Lorelai on the street. She was going to Doose's and bumped into him. 

"What?" Lorelai asked, a little surprised by his voice. She had been in deep thought and not paying attention to her surroundings.

"I'll help you. I'm pretty good at getting babies to sleep. If your baby can't sleep, just hand the kid over to Uncle Kirk… I can get any kid to sleep. I do this great 50 cent rap. Get In Your Car is my speciality. I swear, the kids love it. And if the rap doesn't work, I can do my break dancing routine… _that_ works every time." Kirk told her. "Wanna see some of my moves? I can do a really great worm..." He asked starting to demostrate his version of the worm.

"No- no, Kirk, stop... What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked.

"Your pregnant, aren't you?" He asked as he stopped dancing.

"What? No!" She told him, trying her best to make it seem convincing.

"You don't have to pretend, Lorelai. I won't say a word."

"I'm not pregnant, Kirk." She said.

"You bought a pregnancy test, yesterday." He informed her.

"It wasn't for me." She told him.

"Who was it for?" He asked.

"I-um can't tell you. It's a secret." She said, trying desperately to remember one of the millions of cover-up stories she had thought of before.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless they're fun for everyone." Kirk said pointing his finger around.

"I must have missed that day in pre-school." She said.

"Lorelai, I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying, Kirk. I'm not pregnant." Lorelai said.

"Fine, but just remember… I charge 50 cents for every 50 cent rap I do… get it?" He asked.

"Ha-Ha." Lorelai said. "Very clever, Kirk."

"That's what my mother said." Kirk stated proudly. "The break dances are 75 cents, but since you're a single mom and a friend, I'll give you a discount… $1 for one rap and one break dance..." Kirk said.

"Thanks anyway, Kirk. But, I won't be needing any raps or dances because I'm not pregnant." Lorelai said, trying to cover up her sadness. _Single Mom…_

She had always been the single Mom. It had never bothered her too much, not until right now.

Kirk shrugged, "Well… for future reference then". Kirk said "Do you ever think you'll have another kid, Lorelai?" He asked. The question surprised her a little bit.

"I-um, don't know, Kirk… why?"

"Just wondering… I just really thought you and Luke would have kids." He said.

The statement made her throat close up and her stomach do a flip. She almost thought she was imagining this entire conversation and it was just some crazy dream. She even considered pinching herself.

"Wh-What?" She trembled.

"I always thought you and Luke would have kids. He seems like the type of guy who would love to have kids. I know he acts like he hates them… But, I think if they were his own… his and yours, I think he'd love them." Kirk said.

The seriousness of the conversation was beginning to freak her out. One moment they were talking about rapping and break dancing and the next they were talking about her having kids with Luke. Kirk always seemed to surprise her.

"I could see him with a daughter, beating up her boyfriends just like he did to Dean when him and Rory broke up. He would try and make her eat vegetables and he wouldn't let her drink any coffee… But you'd sneak her some in her lunch, or hand her a napkin to hide her vegetables in. Luke would get angry for a second but then you'd flip your hair or you'd kiss him or something and he'd forgive you... just like always" She was sure her jaw was almost touching the ground. She was amazed at how close his images were to the ones she had been thinking about the night before. Sure, hers also included a fluffy, pink Tutu and Luke acting very uncomfortable in the Barbie section as Toys R Us, but Kirk was close. "I hope Lulu and I can have a happy family like that someday..." He said starting to drift off.

"Kirk..." Lorelai started, but Kirk interupted her.

"And if you had a son, Luke would probably teach him how to run the diner and stuff, so that one day, he could leave it to him. Maybe I could get him to put pink French toast on the menu. Luke refuses to, but maybe… with some fresh meat…" Kirk said starting to get off track and into deep plotting-mode now.

"Pink French toast?" Lorelai asked relieved to get off that topic. It was beginning to freak her out and make her sad.

"Yeah, Lulu likes to use food dye and make her toast pink. She says it tastes better." Kirk explained. "Luke would never go for it though." Kirk said.

"Nope, he wouldn't." She said with a small smile, imaging the face Luke would make if Kirk ever asked him to put pink French toast on the menu.

"It's too bad, though." Kirk said. "Now, I'll nevergetLulu's pink french toast..." Kirk said. "I was sort of hoping you'd be pregnant... Lulu really loves french toast... and the color pink. I think that might be why she has a pink ribbon... no offense, Lorelai." Kirk said, once again, getting off track.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, getting depressed again.

"And I was sort of hoping you would be pregnant because then maybe, you and Luke could get back together." Kirk said.

Lorelai didn't say anything, she just waited for him to say more.

"I know if Luke found out you were pregnant, I'm sure he'd come running back to you faster than you can say all little boys deserve fudge… I learned that in music class, you know? I bet I'm the only one from class who still remembers it. I won a tootsie roll in 2nd grade for memorizing it." He said proudly, getting off topic again.

"Wow…" Lorelai exclaimed, still caught up on what he said before.

"Well, I have to go. Lulu needs me to pick up some Spackle and blueberries." He said before he walked off.

* * *

"And then, Kirk comes up to me and he is so sure that I'm pregnant…" Lorelai told Sookie at the Inn that afternoon. 

"What'd you say?" Sookie asked as she stirred some batter.

"I just denied the whole thing and said the pregnancy test was for somebody else." Lorelai explained.

"Okay." Sookie said. "So…" She began.

"What?" Lorelai asked, when Sookie didn't continue.

"Have you taken it?" She asked.

"Not yet."

"Why not?" Sookie asked.

"I'm just not ready." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, if you're pregnant, the baby's coming whether you're ready or not…" Sookie said gently.

"You don't think I know that? Trust me, babe, I know that… Does Rory seem to ring a bell? I mean, I have been pregnant before, and I know that the procedure might be a tiny bit different from the last time, but I think the basic idea is still the same…The baby still comes out whether you want it to or not." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know…" Lorelai apologized. "I'm just… stressed or something."

Sookie nodded.

"So… What else did Kirk say?" Sookie said.

Lorelai smiled a little bit, thankful for the change of subjects.

"He started going on about pink French toast and then winning tootsie rolls in music class." Lorelai said, deciding it would be better to skip over the part about Luke and her having kids. She wanted to avoid that discussion for now.

"Oh, Kirk." Sookie said simply.

"Gotta love him." Lorelai quipped.

"Mhm." Sookie agreed, as she tasted her batter.

The two of them sat in silence for a few more moments until Sookie put her arm on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Hey." She said comfortingly.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

"I know it's probably not the same as Rory or anything, but I know Rory is busy at Yale and… If you want… I could come over… When you take it." Sookie told her supportively.

Lorelai gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"That's OK." She said gratefully. "I think I'd rather do it alone..."

"OK." Sookie nodded. "If you change your mind-"

"I know where to find you." Lorelai said.

* * *

Lorelai was at home later that night, on the phone with Rory and flipping through TV stations. 

"The world hates me!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Every single thing on TV has to do with babies or pregnancies or love or something that reminds me of Luke and how I could be pregnant with his baby." Lorelai said.

"Did you try MTV? They might have some stupid reality TV show on or something."

"It's music videos." Lorelai said.

"So? Music videos are good." Rory said.

"Right now they are playing that Britney Spears video, the one where she's talking all about being pregnant and stuff… And get this, I can't even watch the travel channel! It's talking about great honeymoons spots and how Hawaii is where tonsbabies are conceived. I can't even watch the travel channel, Rory! … I'm telling you, the world hates me. Next thing you know, some salesman is going to come up to my door and try and sell me a 'Bun in the Oven' shirt or something. The world knows I might be pregnant and it's going to torture me because that's what the world does...You know, what did I ever do to the world? When I was in 2nd grade, I dropped a gum wrapper in the park and didn't pick it up... Is this my punishment? Because seriously, I think it's gone far enough..." Lorelai said dramatically.

"Maybe the world is just telling you to take the stupid test so you know whether or not you should even be flipping out right now."

"Nobody is flipping out Rory." Lorelai said.

"Mom, I know you don't want to hear this, but not taking the test doesn't make this any less real." Rory said.

"Of course it does." Lorelai replied. "Once I take that test and it says it's positive, I know for a fact that I' carrying Luke's baby and I'll have to start dealing with it right away. But, right now, I can still think that it's all wrong and I'm not actually pregnant and I can just pretend none of this is happening." Lorelai said.

"But maybe you're just flipping out over nothing. Maybe you're not pregnant." Rory said.

"Déjà vu all over again, Rory." Lorelai said matter-of-factly. "We had this same conversation this morning. Get some new material, kid." She said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying … you should take the test."

"Ughhhhh...Never have sex, Rory. After I take this test I am locking you up in a really tall tower and making sure to cut your hair every month so you can't pull a Repunzel and sneak some prince up there to get down and dirty with. You can't have sex until you're married, infact, no boys at all until your married..." Lorelai said.

"Did you seriously just say 'get down and dirty'?"

"Focus, Rory. Focus." Lorelai said.

"Does this mean you're taking the test?" She asked ignoring her comment.

"I'll call you after… If I don't faint or pass out or throw up or find that rock...or the cliff." Lorelai said.

"Bye Mom… It's going to be OK." Rory said before she hung up.

She was pretty sure her hands were shaking. Her knees felt weak again; her vision was even getting a little blurry. She felt as if she was going to throw up at any second. The trip up the stairs and into the bathroom seemed to take forever. She was almost positive she was going to pass out at any moment.

She got into the bathroom, opened the top drawer, and pulled out the box with the pregnancy test inside. She stared down at it until she could barely see and realized she hadn't blinked in a while and her eyes were starting to burn. It was the feeling you got when you stared at the computer or TV for too long, but even worse.

She opened up the box and pulled out a test.It looked almost the same as they had before. The instructions were much easier this time.

She closed the bathroom door, peed on the stick, and then waited for her results. She stepped outside of the bathroom and tried to keep herself busy for 15 minutes while she waited.

She started organizing her sock drawer, matching all of the pairs and putting them together. As she did so, she found a few pairs of Luke's socks that must have gotten mixed in with the laundry or just left at her house and shoved into the drawer.

She thought about the 'Sock Man' and how Luke really did wear the exact same socks every single day. They were white with a gold strip. She put the socks neatly back in the drawer and headed downstairs.

She sat onher couch andstarted organizing all of her magazines. She had started alphabetizing them when thetimer on her cell phonewent off.

Her hands started shaking again as she went upstairs and back into the bathroom. She glanced at the box, checking the direction. If the strip turned pink, then she was pregnant, if it was blue, then she was home free.

She closed her eyes and took one last, deep, breath before glancing down at the test.

It was pink.

Pink, pink, pink, pink…

It was pink- she was pregnant.

She clutched her stomach. Inside was Luke's baby. Inside was little miniature Luke/Lorelai. Inside of her could be a little boy, who would run around in a backwards baseball hat and a cute, tiny, flannel shirt. Or, it could be a little girl who would run around the house wearing a huge, pink tutu and sparkly lip-gloss... Either way, it would be their child.

Their child.

Luke and Lorelai's.

She checked the box again, just to make sure. Pink: you're pregnant. Blue: you're not pregnant.

It was pink. The strip turned pink. It was definitely pink.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant with Luke's baby. She was pregnant with Luke's baby and they weren't even together... he didn't even know...They were broken up and shewould getto play the lovely single Mom role, once again.

She sat down on the toilet seat to keep from falling over, still staring at the pregnancy test that was in her shaking hands.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two... oh boyyyy... Umm so yeah, please, please, please review because it would be nice...and it'd make me happyy...and you know you wanna...**

**Plus there is exactly 45 minutes until tonights episode. Is there seriously any other way you'd want to spend 30 seconds of that 45 minutes, then leaving me a review? DId that even make sense? Who knows...Welll... you get the point.**

**You know the drill: ****suggestions/ideas/things you like/things you didn't like/and everything else... please?**

**Next Chapter: Lorelai goes to the doctor and Luke confronts her... Hewants to know the truth about the pregnancy test...**


	3. Door Number 2

**A Different Path **

**Chapter 3: Door Number 2**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, duh.**

**Summary:**** There are many paths in life... Have you ever wondered how life would be if you had taken a different one? If** **you had taken a left instead of a right? If you had done something different- or if you did it sooner, or _later? _This is my version of how things could have been different.**

**A/N: Shout out to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Erin:** Thanks, I try lol

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Thankss!

**A-Karana:** Yeah, but they have to be sad in order to have a happy ending...

**LukeandLorelai4ever:** Yeah, me too. I loved the end whereLorelai and Roryhug and then Lorelai tells Luke they can set a date... I can't wait to see where this daughter thing goes and how Luke will tell Lorelai, especially after his whole communication speech... Can't wait until next week!

**JJFanatic:** Thanks! I hate how Kirk isn't in as many episodes this season, so I put him in my stories to make me feel better, lol.

**lindsey:** Thannkss I'm flattered... And yeah I get what your talking about, every one of my teachers told me that in elementary school...But anyways, thank you so much!

**Menghis:** Yeah, I don't usually like reading baby stories, but I'm hoping I can make this one good. Thanks!

**ProFfeSseR:** Haha thank you

**Ronata:** Lol, thats soo funny. I'm likephysic or something, lol..idk. Yeah, thank you so much!

**GGFAN6:** Lol, you'll see... And yes, I love Kirk.

**linDs:** Thanks!

**orangesherbert7:** Yeah, well if she wasn't pregnant it wouldn't really be much of a story... and I dunnno, what would be the point in her thinking she was pregnant... you know? So, I know that was very predictable, but hopefully the rest of the story won't be.

**Javamaniac:** Haha thank you! I'm glad you think so cuz I worry about that sometimes...

**javajunkie4ever:** Yup, it'll be crazy

**Adam's Song-182:** I know, I know... I usually hate these type of stories, but I thought I'd give it a try... I hope you like it.

**PsychoKitty:** I know, but the words running together thing is actually because I proofread my chapters a million times before posting but I always end up having some words like that. Other people have said it happens to them, too, so I'm guessing it's I might take you up on the offer,I don't know yet... Thanks though.

**charmedtomeetyou:** Thanks, glad you gave it a try.

**tom:** Lol, thanks for the suggestions... You'll see how it all turns out, I'm hoping everyone will like it. It won't really be like Stand Still and Diary where it takes them a long, long time to get together... but you know, there's got to be some angst and stuff... Also, I have two other stories if you'd like to read them. The Things you Do for LOve: it's just a little one shot. And... After it Fades: it's like missing scenes and extended ones from all of the episodes this season.. Read um if you want, I'd love to hear your feedback.

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Haha thank you!

* * *

She opened the door and stepped outside. She hugged her jacket tightly, around her, trying to keep herself shielded from the cold and the wind. She walked to her car at a very fast pace, so she could be warm again. 

The drive back to Stars Hollow went by fast. You know when you're driving and suddenly you're just home? You don't even remember getting off the highway or making any turns, you just find yourself at home. You were in such deep thought, you weren't really paying attention, but you somehow made it home. It didn't happen too often to Lorelai, but today was just one of those days.

She sat in her car for awhile. She just didn't feel like going home to an empty house. It would be so quiet, and she didn't like quiet. Quiet forced you to think about things and she didn't want to think, not now...not in that sad, empty house. She sat in the car and put on the radio, softly, for some background music.

She had just had her doctor's appointment. It was only to see if she was really pregnant. Sometimes those tests are always 100 true, and she just wanted to make sure.

It was true. She was pregnant.

It still hadn't really sunk in yet. She still couldn't believe she was having Luke's baby. She didn't feel any different, she didn't feel pregnant.

She didn't feel this way the last time. Last time, when she had gotten pregnant, she didn't have enough time to think about how she was feeling. Last time, she had to deal with her parents, telling Christopher, Christopher's parents, people at school, graduating, and so many other life-altering decisions…

She had so many decisions to make, last time. She could marry Christopher and lead a life like her mother's- complete with DAR functions and teatime. And then there was door number 2-raising her kid completely alone and doing things her own way… the hard way.

This time, she had one option. She was doing this alone. She didn't have to worry about people making fun of her at school, and losing all of her friends. She didn't have to worry about decisions. What decisions were there to make? She was having a baby… and that was it. She didn't have to decide where it would be raised or how. She didn't have to decide on anything. She didn't have to think about her geometry final or what her mother's book club thought of her. All she had to think about was Luke...

She didn't feel pregnant at all. She felt too empty to be pregnant.

She leaned against the car window, and glanced around her yard. The Chuppah, the stairs, the porch railing, the upstairs window, the shovel that was leaning against her house, and the garage that held Luke's boat inside- everything reminded her of Luke.

Would the baby look like Luke? She couldn't help but wonder. 20 years ago, when she was pregnant, she wondered if the baby would look like her. She never wondered if it would look like Christopher… She had never even thought about that. But now, she couldn't help but think about it… Would the baby have any of Luke's mannerisms? Would it like vegetables or fishing? Would the baby have his eyes? His beautiful blue eyes…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She sang along to the ring tone as she searched through her purse for the phone.

"Hello?" She asked not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Mom?" Rory said.

"Hey." Lorelai said.

"Are you back from the doctors?"

"Yeah…"

"And?" Rory asked.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai informed her after Rory said nothing.

Rory was silent for a moment. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. Before she had called, she hadn't thought about what to say if her mom was actually pregnant. She should have written something down... something supportive and happy... just something.

"So… uh…" Rory began.

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed.

"Are you going to tell Luke?" Rory finally asked.

"I guess he'll have to know sometime, right?" Lorelai said sadly.

"So when are you-"

"I don't know." Lorelai answered before Rory could finish.

"How are you-"

"I don't know." Lorelai said interrupting Rory again.

"OK."

"What do you think he'll say?" Lorelai asked. "I mean… this is huge... I didn't even realize how big this really was until now. It's just… a kid, Rory… This is so huge." Lorelai said.

"I know, Mom." Rory said supportively.

"I mean, now… I will forever be the mother of Luke Danes first born child…. Child… Luke's child…" She said as if she was trying to get herself to believe it.

"What's he going to say when I tell him? Will he be mad or freaked out or… or-"

"He won't be mad, Mom." Rory said.

"I just need a game plan, here… I need to rehearse what I'm going to say… Maybe I should make note cards or write it on my hand incase I forget… I could probably get Kirk to make cue cards and hold them up and everything." She said starting to jokeand babbled on a little bit. She always jabbered on like this when she was nervous. "I wish I could just send him a card or something… That way I wouldn't have to see his face when he finds out." Lorelai said.

"Mom…"

"When I told Christopher- sure it was awkward and scary and weird, but at least we were together… I mean, atleast we weren't broken up... I just don't even know what I'm supposed to say. We're broken up… How do I tell him I'm pregnant? It'll be so awkward... so, so awkward." Lorelai said.

"We'll figure it out." Rory said.

"Oh, God… I'm having his baby, Rory. You know, we're probably going to have to see each other all the time and everything… that is, if he wants to see the baby." Lorelai said, a million things flying through her head at that very moment.

"He will, Mom…. He's not Dad." Rory said.

"We'll have to see each other." Lorelai repeated in a dreading voice.

"You'd see each other even if this wasn't happening… It's a small town." Rory said.

"Rory, the man barely ever leaves the diner. I mean, I didn't expect to avoid him for the rest of my life, but I didn't...This- this is huge."

"You already said that."

"Because I don't think you understand."

"I do."

"We could be like those parents that can only see their kid on weekends or Tuesday nights, like we're divorced or something.There could be custody wars and lawyers and we could end up on Judge Judy and, and...What if I want Tuesday nights?" Lorelai whined, now just freaking out.

"And- and we'll bump into each other at school plays or the ballet or soccer games… And birthdays and holidays… And he'll try and buy better Christmas presents then me just like all the parents on TV…" Lorelai said as she went on with her freak out.

"No he won't." Rory said.

"What if he's there for the baby's first steps or first word and I'm not? ... He'll probably make them eat vegetables..."

"Then you'll be the favorite." Rory said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Maybe I just shouldn't tell him." Lorelai said.

"Mom…"

"No, seriously. I don't want to freak him out or making him stressed or worried or I don't know. What if he just… doesn't care?" Lorelai asked.

"He will care." Rory said.

"Luke hates kids! Their hands are always sticky, they smell like baby food, and they drool and throw up. He hates jam hands." Lorelai said.

"Mom… Luke loves you and he wouldn't abandon you." Rory said.

Lorelai felt like her heart just sink into her stomach… _Mom… Luke loves you… Luke loves you… Luke loves you… _

She loved Luke. She really loved him. She had known that for a long time. She didn't know exactly when she had first figured it out, but it was a while ago. She was positive that she loved him when she found herself standing in front of a mirror, holding a wedding dress and imaging her wedding at her parent's house. She had never done that before- imagined her wedding. Sure, with Max she imagined it, but not in the same way. With Max, it was all so different. She didn't love Max... But she loved Luke. She really loved Luke. She imagined marrying Luke and that was when she was absolutely sure she loved him, but she had thought about it long before then.

She wanted to tell him. She really wanted to tell him the night of her parents wedding and in the movie theater and at Doose's, but it wouldn't have been right. He would have thought it was just an attempt to make him forgive her or something. That wasn't it. She really loved him. She really, really, did. Rory's words repeated through her head. Maybe if she had just said something? Maybe if she had just told him? Maybe things would have been different.

_He wouldn't just abandon you… _

She wasn't that afraid of him abandoning her. She had done this before; she knew she could do it. She knew she could raise a kid. She wasn't so afraid of him leaving her…

She was more afraid that he wouldn't abandon her. She was more afraid that he'd stick around. She was more afraid that he'd be around. She was afraid that he'd be there through everything, helping her out with everything, doing things for her. She was afraid she'd just fall even more in love with him. She was afraid she'd fall more in love with him, and then she'd remember they weren't together. She needed to get over him, and she couldn't do that if he was around being his wonderful self all the time. She was afraid of that. She was afraid of getting hurt again. She was afraid of it being so much worse. She was afraid of it being too much…

She wanted him to care- of course she wanted him to care. She wanted him to care about the baby, but she wanted him to care about her, too.

"Mom?" Rory asked. "Mom? Mom are you there?"

Lorelai jumped out of her trance. "Sorry, I uh dropped my phone." Lorelai lied.

"OK…" Rory said.

"Yeah, so I uh better go." Lorelai said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Rory asked.

"I just have to figure out the right time… and how to tell him… and so many other things…" Lorelai said.

"Call me tonight." Rory said.

"Will do." Lorelai said before hanging up.

She took the keys out of the car and got out. She began walking towards the house- past the Chuppah that he made her and the garage that had his boat inside. She walked up the stairs he had fixed, near the porch railing he painted, past his shovel he had left leaning against the house, into the doorway where they had met many times, and past the spot that Bert used to sit. She glanced at the window he had fixed when he was drunk, and the couch they had spent many nights on. She went upstairs and into her bedroom, walking by the bed they had slept in together. She glanced over at the alarm clock that was still set to 5:02- the time Luke had to get up to open the diner, the sock drawer that still contained some of his gold-striped socks, and the jewelry box which held the necklace and earrings he had bought for her.

She sat down on her bed and glanced around the room. Everything reminded her of him. Everything. She sighed, and looked around one last time.

She couldn't- it'd be too hard.

* * *

"Luke? Luke?" 

Luke jumped at the hands waving in front of his face. He had been doing that a lot lately- zoning out... He looked up to see Lulu standing in front of him.

"Sorry... uh what can I get for you?" He asked reaching in his pocket for his notepad.

"Oh, nothing... I was just confirming tomorrow." Lulu told him.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, be there at3alright, and bring your tools." Lulu said. He could hear her voice in his head saying _'dirty' _and he almost let out a smile before he realized that it was only in his head.

"What?" He asked.

"The play? Fiddler on the Roof... You're signed up to help out with the sets." Lulu explained.

"Lulu, I don't have time for this." Hetold her.

"But Lorelai signed you up a few weeks ago, remember? YOu were going to build sets and she's making the costumes." She asked.

"Lorelai?...Oh, right, right...Is- is she still doing the costumes?" He asked.

"Oh, of course..." Lulu said. "But if it's too uncomfortable for you guys to be around each other, I understand... I mean, I sawthe ribbons and everything."

"No, no... It's fine. I'll be there at 3." Luke said.

"And don't forget the tools."

"I won't."

It wasn't until she left and the familiar sound of the bell above the door was heard, that he realized what he just did. He was going to see Lorelai. He was going to be around her for hours.That wasn't a bad thing- not at all. He wanted to see her, he needed to see her. It was just an awkward thing... and he wasn't sure how it was going to go.

He wanted to talk to her. He really needed to talk to her. He needed her to tell him that it really wasn't her pregnancy test. He needed to believe her.

He hadn't slept since that day at the pharmacy. He spent all night thinking about it. He ran through every word she said, her body language... Did she look pregnant? He tossed and turned all night- was she telling the truth or was she lying? He couldn't figure it out...

He wasn't sure what to do about the situation. He wanted to just ask her about it, but #1. She was never around and #2. How are you supposed to going about doing that when you just broke up?

He couldn't just walk up to her and ask if she was pregnant. He couldn't say that he thinks she's lying. Was he just supposed to wait around? Catch her drinking a beer 5 months later, and then he'd know... Wait 9 months and see if she suddenly has a kid? Would she tell him? ...Of course she'd tell him, right? She wouldn't just not tell him...

He couldn't keep wondering anymore. He couldn't keep lying awake in bed all night wondering if she was pregnant. He was going to ask her, no matter how awkward it was going to be.

He had to do it. He had to know.

Tomorrow, he'd ask her. Tomorrow, he'd know.

* * *

SHe dragged herself out of bed. It was noon and she had been awake for hours- she just didn't want to get up. She didn't want to face the day. She didn't want to go to the school and fit tons of screaming kids for costumes. It just made her think about how one of these days her kid would be one of them. Her kid. Her and Luke's kid. Their kid. 

She wasn't in the mood, she had a bad headache that would definitely not get better by being around tons of little kids + Kirk + Carrie... Crazy Carrie as Luke called her...

She opened the door and was standing in the kitchen. She had been sleeping in Rory's room the past couple days... Her bed only reminded her of Luke, her entire room did, the entire house. Even Rory's room reminded her of him- the bookshelves he made her, the Luke's To-Go cups she still had in her trashcan, and of course that picture of Rory, Lorelai and Luke in front of Luke's that was framed and on her dresser. But, Rory's room was better than hers. Sure, the bed was tiny and the room was smaller, but it was closer to the kitchen, there's an upper... It was closer to the food she didn't feel like eating and the coffee that she no longer drank...

If Luke was around, he'd never let her drink it, but she would anyway. Now that he wasn't around, she just didn't want it. Funny how things work out like that...

She sighed and went upstairs, ready to start the day.

* * *

She walked into the auditorium, holding her tape measure, purse and a notebook. When she got behind stage she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Luke. There he was, just kneeling beside two boys, watching as they measured a piece of wood. 

She quickly walked out of the room and then, she walkedthe long way around to the room she was supposed to be in.

She didn't know he was going to be there. Sure, she had signed him up with her a few weeks ago. She had teased him about being a cutesy couple that did weird stuff like this together, she even mentioned something about brightly colored, matching t-shirts... But she didn't think he'd come. Not now. Not with the break up and everything. The only reason he had agreed to it before was because it was for her...plus she did that little hair flip deal. But, why would he go now that they weren't together? It's not like he couldn't say no... because he could, he could always say no. Luke could always say no- except to her.

Her heart was practically beating out of her chest and she must have looked worried because Lulu came into the room and said, "Lorelai, are you OK?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm, yeah... I'm fine." Lorelai said.

"OK... Lee, Mark and Rachel are ready for their fittings..." Lulu said gesturing for 3 kids to come into the room.

"Alright." Lorelai said. "Who wants to go first?" She asked putting on her happy Lorelai face. All three of the happy, little kids raised their hands and jumped up and down squealing things like 'OOh me!' or 'pick mee mee me.'

Lorelai sighed and began to measure.

* * *

It had been two hours and it was now 'snack break' and he still hadn't seen her. 

"Hey Lulu..." Luke said.

"Yes Luke?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted by a very loud noise.Lulu and Luke looked over to see, who else but Kirk.

"Kirk, what did I tell you?" Lulu said.

"But Timmy took my magic markers...even the one that smells like lemon. I love the lemon one." He complained.

"I know you love the lemon one, Kirk."

"And," He said dramatically, "He stole my cookie!"

"How many have you had?" She asked.

"One."

"Kirk." She said sternly.

"Lulu...I'm a growing boy." He whined.

Lulu turned to Luke. "Hold on, I'll be right back." She told him.

Luke nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to come back. Just then, Crazy Carrie came waltzing in the room and walked right up to Luke.

"Hey there, Butch." She said seductively.

"Hey... Carrie." He muttered.

She starting stroking his shoulder and he tensed up, getting very uncomfortable. "C'mon, Butch, don't be sad.You can do so much better than that Lorelai Gilmore." She told him. "C'mon, I'll make you forget about her." She said with a wink.

He made a disgusted look, "You're married." He pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." She said with a shrug. "C'mon..." She said starting to tug at him arm.

"Carrie, you're the director... Shouldn't you be directing?"

"Snack break isn't over for 15 more minutes." She told him.

"Leave me alone." He said pulling his arm back.

"Fine... When you're ready, come and find me." She said with a wink.

He walked over to Lulu and attempted to get her attention, but Kirk was being Kirk and she was preoccupied.

"Hey, Billy... you know the costume lady?" He asked Billy who was sipping some apple juice and making very loud slurppy sounds.

"Yes." He said. "She's really nice." He said..

"Yeah she is."

"And pretty." Billy said.

"Yup. Do you know where she is?" Luke asked.

"Over there." He said pointing to a room down the hall.

"Thanks." He said and with that, he bolted down the hall.

* * *

**Well... I guess you could call that a cliffhanger... Sorry? But I won't be able to update tomorrow or Saturday, so it's either this tonight or waiting until Sunday and having like one more scene... See, my logic is that I'll probably update sometime on Sunday anyway and so this way, you'll get two chapters by Sunday instead of justone... So there you go.**

**Anyways, as always: suggestions/ideas/good/bad/comments/ all of that other stuff... YOu know you wanna... Umm yes so any suggestions and stuff would be great. Feedback in general very very good. Yeah, well I'm tired and I still have to do this history project so this is about all of the A/N you're going to get... not like anyone really reads them because they aren't very important and are usually just me going on about absolutely nothing like I am right now. So yes, please, please, please review.**

**Oh and I'll probably get my new chapter of After it Fades up by Sunday or Monday...suggestions for that are welcome, too...You can leave them here or leave comments on that story...whatever.**

**LOL ok...this is the end of my A/N, for real this time.**

**Please review.**


	4. Don't Stop Believing

**A Different Path**

**Chapter 4: Don't Stop Believing**

**Disclaimer:**** This is the part where I tell you that I don't own any of the characters or the show or anything of that stuff...and I also do not make any money off of it or anything like that. **

**Summary: This is how it all could have been different...**

**A/N:**

**GGFAN6:** I know, I know. I feel bad about it, but I hope this makes up for it.

**lukelorelai-en:** I enjoyed them, too. But probably because I knew they'd get back together so it wasn't as upsettting for me.

**tom:** Don't worry, I promise that Lorelai is going to be the one to tell him... That's all the info I will give you, though. You'll just have to read to find out the rest.

**Menghis:** Haha, I love the lemon smelly markers...

**JavaJunkieKris:** Yessss it is. Sorry about that. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Javamaniac:** Oh cool, I heard it's really good... I had a half day at school on FRiday so I know a ton of people went to see it at like 10:30 cuz that's when we got out. They said it was really great.

**orangesherbert7:** Thanks! Hope ya like this!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thanks

**charmedtomeetyou:** You'll see...

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Well here youu goo... Enjoy!

**Luke'sGirl**: Well thank you! I told you I'd update on Sunday and it's now 12:02 and I'll be posting this any second now...

**Emma-Lizzy-Black:** Haha thank you!

**Typhoon:** Well you definitely win for longest review award. Thanks so much. I actually thought about doing a lot of the things you said... but I finally settled on this... I was going to have her say it was negetive, but I decided against it...BTW I have a fic where I write added scenes for each eppy. It's called After it Fades, you can find it on my author page and stuff if you'd like to read it. You mentioned that I should write on like that, so I thought I should tell you that I already did. Lol. Yes I usuallly think it's really cheesy when people say Lorelai gave up coffee, but I decided that I'd write something like that... not really her giving it up, just her not wanting it so badly becuz it reminded her of him, you know? So anyway, thanks for the review. Enjoy!

**ProFfeSseR:** Well, you're in luck, I just got your reviews seconds ago... I'm going to post this right now, so enjoy!

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Now, on with the story...**

* * *

He was practically running down the hall towards the room that Billy had pointed to. Once he stood outside of it and looked in and found Lorelai sitting in the corner. She was just staring out the window, twirling a pen around with her fingers.

He knocked lightly on the open door.

She spun around and looked pretty surprised to see him.

"Luke?" She said, acting as if she didn't know he was here. "I didn't know you were here." She said.

"Yeah, well, you signed me up." He said walking closer to her.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's OK. It's actually sort of fun," he lied.

"Oh, well that's good." She said, very confused as to why he was talking to her.

He sat down in the chair that was beside her. He glanced at the notebook in front of her, covered in numbers and notes.

"Are you busy?" He asked.

"Um, no, no I'm not busy. It's snack break, after all… I guess I can take a break… Too bad I don't have a snack." She said, cursing herself afterwards for acting so stupid.

"I can get you something if you want." He offered.

"No, no, I'm not hungry." She said.

"OK." He said.

"OK." She repeated, getting increasingly nervous.

"I um, just wanted to talk to you." He said.

"About what?" She asked.

"Um… I just need to ask you something." He continued.

"OK, shoot." She said.

"Uhh… well, how are you?" He asked. He wanted to just ask her, he just didn't know how.

"Um… I'm fine." She said.

"Um, good, good." He said.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?" She asked.

"No…" He said.

"What is it, Luke?" She asked starting to get a little annoyed. She didn't want to see him. She didn't like lying to him, but she just hadn't figured out how to tell him about the baby yet.

"Um… well…" He started.

She sighed and waited for him to get the nerve to ask whatever it is he wanted to ask her.

"Do you remember the day I bumped into you at the pharmacy?" He asked.

Her stomach dropped. Her heart started racing. She wasn't sure, but she thought her jaw may have dropped open. She tried to act normal, but it was hard. He couldn't be asking her if she was pregnant could he? He always had been able to see right through her. He could always tell when she was lying. She shouldn't have been so surprised. Of course, he knew she was lying…. He always did.

"UH, yes." She asked, praying for him to ask her something else. She wasn't ready. It wasn't the right time. They shouldn't have this conversation now, not here. Not with everybody around and probably listening. She hadn't planned it out, she didn't know what to say yet… Not now, just not now.

"Well, when I picked up your stuff, I saw the pregnancy test and I know you said it was for Rory's friend, but I- I'm not sure if I believe that. And I'm sorry if I'm totally wrong about this, I just need to know… I just need to know if it was actually for Rory's friend or if it was for, uh, you…" He said slowly and carefully.

She took a deep breath and opened up her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to say. She didn't want to tell him, not yet. She just needed some more time to think, some more time to prepare.

She tried to think of a quick excuse or something. She didn't want to lie. She didn't want to tell him that she wasn't because if she did, she knew she would never get around to telling him the truth. If she lied it would complicate things even more, and she didn't want that.

What to say… What to say… What could she say?

"There you two are! Snack break is over! Get back to work!" Kirk said loudly as he barged into the room and interrupted them.

Lorelai sighed. Saved by Kirk.

"Alright, Kirk." Lorelai said.

"C'mon Luke, I need to talk to you about my wagon…" Kirk said taking his arm and dragging him out of the room.

Luke looked back at her as he was being pulled away. He searched her eyes for an answer, but she didn't give him one.

It's OK, he could talk to her after.

Once Kirk and Luke left, Lorelai sighed a huge sigh. She put her hands on her stomach and looked out the window again… She knew she'd have to tell him sometime, just not today.

* * *

She finished all of her measurements early, and took the long way to the door so she could avoid Luke. She knew he'd try and stop her and talk to her, but she didn't want to talk, not yet.

She sat in her car, turned on the heat, and rubbed her hands together for warmth. She turned on the radio, but nothing good was on, so she grabbed her CD case. She looked through the entire case, and couldn't find anything she wanted to listen to. Every CD, every song reminded her of Luke. She didn't even know why. He didn't really like any of those artists or the songs, but every single one reminded her of him. She could even find a connection between Luke and her favorite Clash CD.

She sighed, and started the car.

The drive home was short. After all, it was Stars Hollow. You could walk through the entire town and it wouldn't take longer than 15 – 20 minutes.

She got home and pressed the huge, blue button on her answering machine, so she could listen to her messages.

"Hey Lorelai, it's Sookie. I just wanted to see how you're doing… Um, I'm making that chicken you love so much for diner tonight, if you want to come by. Call me later."

"Hey, Mom, it's Rory. Call me back." Rory said.

"Hey, it's me again. Paris and Doyle have taken over my room, so I'm a lonely wanderer… I'm on the streets with nowhere to go… It's cold and lonely… Yup, I'm bored so please call…" Rory said.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Rory's number.

"Hey." Rory answered.

"Lonely wanderer, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Paris started asking me my opinions on role playing… and Doyle started talking about pirates. I'm never going back there, again." Rory said.

"Ah," Lorelai said as she sat down on the couch. "I always thought of him as more of an Aladdin, or maybe even a Santa's helper type of guy…" Lorelai said.

"Ah gross. Ew, ew, ew." Rory whined. "Thanks for ruining Christmas for me."

"Anytime." Lorelai replied.

Lorelai let out a small laugh.

"I think he's much more of an Aladdin, though… He's got that Aladdin head, and purple is definitely his color." Lorelai continued.

"OK, stop right now. I don't want these pictures in my head!" Rory complained.

"That's nothing. Did I ever tell you the time I walked in on Richard and Emily…"? Lorelai said.

"Ah! Stop! Eww!" Rory said.

"I could never look at whip cream the same way." Lorelai said dramatically.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Rory asked, completely disgusted.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"No, please, let's change the subject." Rory begged.

"OK." Lorelai agreed.

"How was Fiddler on the Roof?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Oh, it was you know…" Lorelai said, not finishing her sentence.

"Was Kirk hilarious?" Rory asked.

"Well it is Kirk…" Lorelai said.

"Right, of course it was hilarious." Rory said.

"Oh yeah." Lorelai agreed.

"You OK?"

"What?"

"You just sound really sad all of a sudden… Did something happen?"

"Oh yeah something happened." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Luke was there."

"What? Why?" Rory asked.

"I signed him up a few weeks ago."

"And he still went?"

"I guess so."

"Why?" She asked.

"I have no idea," Lorelai said flipping through a magazine, but not bothering to even look at the pages.

"Maybe he wanted to see you."

"Nah."

"Why else would he go?"

"Well… Bradley probably pulled the inhaler bit… Or maybe Kirk did something… Kirk-like."

"Mom, Luke can say no to everyone." Rory said. "Except you and me."

"Whatever."

"So what happened?"

"I avoided him and everything was perfectly fine until snack break…"

"Snack break?" Rory repeated.

"Yup, I stayed in my little measuring room, so I wouldn't see him, but then he came and found me."

"He did?"

"Yup."

"What'd he say?"

"He knows." Lorelai said as if Rory was supposed to understand that.

"He knows what?"

"He started asking me about the pharmacy… He didn't believe my whole pregnancy test story."

"Well, it wasn't very believable."

"Yeah, yeah. So, he started asking about it and I had no idea what to say."

"Why didn't you just tell him?" She asked.

"Not there, not then… Not with everybody around, listening. I needed to prepare what to say, you know? I needed time. I just need some time…"

"So what'd you say?"

"Kirk interrupted us."

"Of course." Rory said.

"Thank God, I don't know what I would have said."

"You're going to have to figure it out." Rory said.

"I know, I know."

"Soon." Rory said.

"I know, I just… I need to figure things out."

"Like what?"

"Like how to tell him…"

"How about, 'hey Luke, I'm pregnant.' It's straight forward, right to the point…" Rory said.

"Rory, that's not how you tell a person that… He is going to be a father… He is going to have a kid… My kid… Our kid… I can't just do that."

"Why not?"

"Rory, this is life-changing news…" Lorelai said.

"The longer you wait, the harder it will be." Rory told her.

"I know, I know. I'll tell him, I just need a little time." Lorelai said.

"Good".

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"Hey, Mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeah?"

"You OK?" Rory asked. "I mean, with this whole… baby thing… I just, how are you doing? You know… with the break up?" Rory said gently.

"Oh, I'm fine." She lied.

"You sure?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I just… I need to get over it. I've been dumped before. It takes a little time." Lorelai said.

"I know."

"It's a process, Rory, you know that."

"I know, it's just… It's Luke." Rory said, not trying to rub it in her face, just trying to get Lorelai to open up.

"I know." Lorelai said. "It's Luke." She said softly, not meaning it to be aloud.

"Are- are you sure that it's really over?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure."

"How do you know?"

"He made it pretty clear, Rory." Lorelai said. "He's out. He's definitely out."

"I just can't believe that." Rory said more confident, then sad.

"What?"

"Mom, c'mon… He waited so long for you…"

"Rory…" Lorelai said. She didn't want to talk about this.

"He waited so long, he's not just going to let you go like this… He's not…" Rory told her.

"He did, Rory. We're over. We are so over." Lorelai said.

"You can't seriously tell me you're over it." Rory said.

"He's over it." Lorelai said.

"Not he's not, he can't be."

"He is." Lorelai stated.

"Mom…"

"Please, Rory. Can we please change the subject?" She begged, standing up and grabbing her coat.

"OK." Rory gave in. She didn't want to upset her Mom, but she knew it wasn't over- it would never be completely over.

"I think Doyle is Jewish." Rory said.

"Oh, well, I guess that scratches Santa off the list." Lorelai said going back to her cheery self, even though they both knew it was only an act.

"He's definitely more of an Aladdin." Rory agreed.

"Definitely." Lorelai said as she slipped on her shoes and went out the door, locking it before she left. Luke would be proud.

* * *

"Alright, that's all for today. I'll see you all in two days for the Dress Rehearsal." Carrie announced.

Luke packed up his toolbox, _Bert_, as Lorelai and Rory affectionately called it. He searched around the crowded room for her. It was full of kids and parents, and he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey Lulu, have you seen Lorelai?" He asked her.

"Oh, she left 20 minutes ago."

"Why?"

"She finished getting all of the measurements, so she went home." Lulu explained.

"Oh." Luke said, trying to act as if it was no big deal.

"You OK, Luke?" Lulu asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Alright, see you on Friday."

"Yup, see you on Friday." He said.

He picked up Bert and left. He walked over to the diner, went up the stairs and opened to door as the familiar ding filled the room. There were only a few people in because it was getting near closing time.

"Hey Luke," Cesar called from the kitchen.

"Hey." Luke replied.

"If Taylor happens to tell you that I was eating out of the pie plate, don't believe it." Cesar said.

Luke glanced at him, but he didn't feel like an argument, "OK".

Cesar sighed, but looked confused by his reply.

"Can you close up, tonight? I have an errand to run." Luke asked.

Cesar didn't want to be on Luke's bad side, especially after he let the pie thing slide, so he agreed. "Yeah, sure." Cesar said.

"Thanks." Luke said. He put Bert on the steps going up to his apartment, and then left the diner.

He got into the truck, started it and pulled out his new CD to play. It was a Reggae CD. He hadn't opened it yet. He wasn't even sure why he had gotten it. He just didn't like the quiet. When things were really quiet, it forced him to think about things. He tried putting on his other CDs, but they all reminded him of Lorelai. Every CD he had, she had made fun of, or told him to buy. She would never tell him to buy this CD, so he bought it.

He turned it on and played it softly in the background.

Before no time, he was pulling up in her driveway. He got out and stood in front of her house for a minute or two.

He finally, walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. He waited a few seconds but nobody answered. He rang the doorbell, and still no one answered.

He walked around the porch, glancing through the window. Some lights were on, but he couldn't see if she was inside.

Her car was in the driveway, but it didn't look like she was home.

He rang it one more time, but then turned around, went back in his car, turned on Reggae Fever and drove home.

* * *

"Hey are you driving?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Oh, stop it." Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"You know exactly what."

"No I don't. Where are you driving to?"

"Oh, stop."

"What?"

"You know where I'm going, Mom."

"The library? The movies? Logan's? Oohh are you coming to see Mommy? You should have told me, I would have showered." Lorelai said.

"Mom." Rory groaned.

"What?"

"I'm going to Grandma and Grandpas for Friday night dinner." She said.

"Ooooh, right…" Lorelai said. "I forgot… Did you bring something sharp? That way you will be completely prepared when you feel the need to stick something sharp into your eyes. A number two pencil should work out fine."

"Don't be silly, Grandma always has at least four sets of forks at every place at the table."

"Ah yes, the Emily Gilmore theory- Use a different fork for each bite, Lorelai, that's how the Queen eats, it's more polite" She said in a mockingly tone.

"Why do you always imitate Grandma with a British accent?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I don't know… Don't you think she'd be a good English woman?"

"I guess…" Rory said.

"I can't believe you aren't coming with me. I have to face Grandma alone." Rory said.

"Yeah well, it's your own fault."

"Yeah, yeah… I just thought, you'd want to uh, tell them…"

"HA!"

"Mom…"

"Never."

"Don't you think they'll notice?"

"Not if I never see them again."

"What about Grandpa, you're not even mad at him."

"Fine, maybe I'll tell him."

"But he'll tell Grandma."

"So then neither of them will know. I'm fine with that."

"Seriously?"

"Ohh yes." Lorelai said.

"You'll never tell them about their other grandchild? Never?"

"I don't think they'll be too thrilled about it anyway."

"Well they weren't too thrilled about me…"

"Rory…"

"Don't you think they'd want to know?"

"No."

Rory was silent.

"I never want to see Emily again, Rory." Lorelai said. "Not after what she did."

"I know."

"I'll never forgive her for what she did."

"I know."

"I'll see Dad, but not _her_."

"I know."

"Alright." Lorelai said.

"I'm mad at her too, just so you know."

"I know."

"OK." Rory said. "I just think they should know…"

"I don't." Lorelai said.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Rory asked.

"Ah, I get to spend my first free Friday night watching Kirk jump around in a funny costume and Carrie falling out of her shirt."

"Ah, Fiddler on the Roof." Rory said

"Yes, sir." Lorelai said.

"So, you're going to see Luke?"

"I guess so." Lorelai sighed. She had thought about it. She knew she would see him. She just hoped she'd be able to avoid him.

"Are you-"

"No, not yet."

"Mom…"

"Not yet."

* * *

Luke trudged over to the school, toolbox in hand, and winter coat wrapped tightly around him. It was a cold night. He walked up the steps to the school and opened one of the doors. The school was decorated with millions of streamers, signs, and balloons. The decorating committee was almost finished getting ready for opening night tomorrow.

He opened the door to the auditorium and went towards the stage where Kirk and Carrie were discussing something. He walked right past them, not bothering to notice what they were even talking about. He walked up on to the stage and set his toolbox next to the two boys.

"Luke, my mother is coming tomorrow! She's a lesbian you know…" The little boy told Luke excitedly.

Luke gave him a nice, fake smile and patted him on the head. "That's great." He mumbled. "I'll be right back." He told them.

He walked past them and down that hall, towards the room that she had been in before.

He looked inside and she wasn't there. He looked down the hall once more, and then went inside.

He took a seat in the chair that he had been sitting in two days before and he waited.

* * *

"Lorelai!" He heard his voice when she walked into the room. She practically hit the ceiling when she jumped. Her hand was over her heart and she took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry." He apologized.

She looked up at him, into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes… She had been so relieved when she hadn't seen him. Although she did think she saw Bert out there. He was waiting for her… That's why he wasn't out there, he was waiting for her.

"It's OK." She said putting her things down.

"Can we talk?" He practically begged.

"Not here, Luke." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"C'mon, there's going to be talk… I don't want to deal with questions." She told him.

He didn't understand. He didn't understand what she was saying at all. "I don't get it…" He said.

"If people see us talking all the time…" She started. "There will be talk." She explained.

"I don't care." He said in this voice that made her think- just for a moment- that everything would be alright.

"Luke…" She started in this sad, yet hopeful way.

"Lorelai…" He said.

"It's fine." She said, knowing that he wouldn't understand. She didn't really get what she was saying, herself.

"What?" He asked.

"The test… It's fine." She said.

"You're not?" He asked.

She shook her head, before she even realized what she had done. She suddenly stopped, and her eyes looked very scared. She searched his eyes for a reaction.

Did he look disappointed? He did. He looked a little disappointed.

"Luke?" She asked.

"I don't believe you." He said.

* * *

**We'll there is chapter # 4 for you. Sorry for the wait and the cliffhangerness last time... I hope this chapter makes up for it... But since she still hasn't said anything this, it probably won't. But don't worry, there's going to be an update before the new episode airs... soo that means you'll have to wait like 2 days at the most. Man, I think that's pretty good.**

**Alrighty... So, please review! Suggestions/Ideas/Anything you'd like to say...**

**Thank you!**


	5. Enough

**A Different Path **

**Chapter 5: **

**Disclaimer:**** This is the part where I tell you that I don't own any of the characters or the show or anything of that stuff...and I also do not make any money off of it or anything like that. **

**Summary: '**_Part of her was scared he'd be waiting for her at home, and part of her was afraid he wouldn't be…_'** A story about how things could have gone different… **

**A/N:**

**LukeandLorelai4ever:** Thank you!

**GGFAN6:** Thanks! And yeah, it's Luke... c'mon. He knows.

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thankss!

**tom:** Yeah, yeah I know... I feel bad, but sometimes it has to be done. Thank you so much! Yes, Luke just can't say no to a Gilmore Girl. Yeah the whole Kirk thing... When I wrote it, I thought it'd be something ASP would write... Just like Luke and Lorelai being so close to having a 'moment' but people always interupting. Painting the diner, at the Church breaking the bells, Kirk running down the stairs naked... I could go on and on.

**Adam's Song-182:** Lets share the cookie...

**Brandy:** Yuppp... Don't worry, he knows.

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Thank you, thank you. I know, cliffhangerrs suck. But sometimes you just gotta have um, sorry!

**orangesherbert7:** Yup, good ol Luke.

**lukelorelai-en:** Haha, I promise an update before the eppy and here you go!

**J.Stone:** Lol. When I wrote the part about KIrk interupting them, I felt like her when she kept making everyone interupt those Luke and Lorelai moments, you know before they got together...

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** I told you I would. Here youu go

**JJFanatic:** Lol, I'm trying. I hate cliffhangers so I try not to write them, but sometimes you just can't help it.

**Ronata:** Lol, it's the reason I could think of... I mean why else would Luke of all people, buy a Reggae CD?

**Luke'sGirl:** Thanks!

**Typhoon:** I know, I don't know why I said that in the other A/N... Sorry about that. Thanks so much for your reviews! Yeah, the whole kid thing... I'm just waiting to see where it goes. I'm fine with it as long as it doesn't mess up Luke and Lorelai... but ASP would be crazy to do that cuz everybody loves them. I'm guessing he'll tell her and then the screen will fade to black and we'll get to wait 7 weeks for her reaction...

**Menghis:** Thank you, I know I'm bad. I try not to, really.

**drggfan:** I know! Sorry! I try not to, but somtimes you just can't help it.

**Noefanic:** Lol, she will, don't worry. What fun would it be if she just told him and they lived happily ever after in the first chapter of the story? It wouldn't be a story.

**No.13dreamer:** Lol. I know, I know. He knows, don't worry.

**ProFfeSseR:** Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

**Hamlets-pirate**: Lol, thats alright. I still appreciate it.

**Javamaniac:** C'mon, it's Luke. Of course he doesn't believe her.

**jennalynn:** Yup, Luke always knows.

**And now... drumroll please...**

**Alright, anyway...**

* * *

"Luke…" She practically whispered.

"I just don't believe you." He told her again.

She could feel him staring at her, but she just couldn't look at him. She felt the hot tears start to stream down her face. Her eyes began to burn as her makeup ran into them. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. Maybe it was just those stupid pregnancy hormones, or maybe it was because she knew she was stuck… she knew it had all to come out.

She just didn't want to be having this conversation here, not like this. She didn't want to lie. She hadn't meant to, it just slipped out. The last thing she ever wanted was to lie.

She looked down at her feet. She couldn't look at him. She just prayed for Kirk to come in and drag Luke away like last time- but, he didn't.

Luke came closer to her. He took her hands and she couldn't help but look at him. His hands were so soft, and so warm and his eyes… He was giving her that look- the one that made it all seem OK.

"It's OK." He told her, giving her hand a reassuring, gentle squeeze.

She looked at him, right into his eyes. She knew that he knew. Of course, he knew.

He always knew.

He looked at her so intensely, that she couldn't take her eyes off of his. He took his hand and pushed a piece of hair behind her eyes, and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"It'll be OK." He said.

"It will never be OK." She told him, beginning to stand up. She let go of his hand and wiped away her tears.

He stood up with her and pulled her into a hug. She tried to resist but he wouldn't let her. All she had wanted these last few days was for him to hold her again, but right now, it just didn't seem right. She was angry with him and she wasn't even sure why. Maybe she was just mad at herself for screwing up with him… Maybe she was just mad at herself for letting him go…

He held on to her tightly, pulling her close to him. She finally gave in and let him hold her.

When he felt her relax, he began stroking her hair and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Luke." She said quietly.

"Shhhh… it's OK." He said.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated, now holding onto him tightly, crying.

He wanted to know what she was thinking. He wanted to know what he could do. He wanted to hold her like this forever.

It's all he had wanted to do since he left Doose's, that day.

He breathed in that familiar scent of her perfume mixed in with her the smell of her shampoo. She always smelt so good.

He felt her pull away and he let her go. She looked up at him, almost apologetically. She put all of her hair behind her ears and wiped her face with her sleeve, trying to get rid of the evidence that she had been crying.

Her head was pounding and her throat felt like it was tied up or being squeezed. Her hands were cold and they were shaking.

"I- I" She searched for words. "I'm…" She stammered.

"Lorelai…" He began, not sure what to say. He wasn't sure what was happening, where they stood, what was going to happen, what she was thinking, what he was thinking.

"Um... Uh, I…" She couldn't find the right words, her head was pounding too hard.

"Let's talk about this." He begged. "You don't have to do this alone." He said gesturing towards her stomach.

She looked up at him with this look that was almost hopeful. She tried to read his eyes to figure out what that was supposed to mean. Was he saying he wanted to get back together or was he just saying he'd be around to change a few diapers?

"Luke…" She said to him as if he didn't understand something.

"Please, let's just talk about it. We can figure out a plan." He said.

"A plan." She repeated at a whisper. A plan- like a 'I get the kid on Tuesday nights' type of plan. Luke wanted to have a plan. He didn't want to be with her or get back together, he only wanted a plan.

That was what she had been afraid of. She was afraid of a plan. She was afraid of a plan that didn't include her and Luke being together. That was the type of plan he was referring to, wasn't it? If he wanted to be with her, he'd say so, right? He would give some sort or sigh… However, all he wanted was that stupid plan… the plan she dreaded. The plan that would be way too hard.

"Yeah, c'mon." He said reaching for her hand only for her to pull it away.

He looked up at her when she pulled away from him. She looked into his eyes and felt as if she was about to melt. She couldn't do this- she just couldn't do this.

"No, I have to go." She said running out the door, trying to hold in her tears so no one would ask her any questions.

She expected him to chase after her, she even hoped for it a little. But he didn't, he didn't chase after her.

* * *

He watched as she left the auditorium, with full intentions on going after her. As he turned the corner and began toward the door, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Luke! There you are! I saw your toolbox and Bradley said you stopped by. Where have you been hiding?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie, I have to go." He told her, trying to pull away from her grasp.

"Silly, we need you to help build a stool for Kirk. He broke the other three…" She said.

"I have to go." He said a little bit more forcefully.

"Butch, you can't leave." She said.

"Well, I am." He told her.

"But you signed up." She said.

"Well, I quit." He said.

"You can't do that."

"Carrie…" He said as if he was warning her.

"C'mon, Butch… What's more important than this anyway?" She asked pulling him towards the stage.

"Carrie… I have to go!" He said.

"Butch, it's for the kids."

Something about the way she said that, made him come to a realization. Sure, it was a weird time to come to this sort of realization… and maybe it's stupid, but he hadn't even really thought much about it- not really.

Lorelai was pregnant. She was pregnant with his kid. He was going to have a kid. He was going to be a father.

It was weird how he hadn't even thought much about that until that very moment. He had been thinking about Lorelai being pregnant for days, but he hadn't thought about what that actually meant. He hadn't thought about the having a kid for the rest of his life part… He hadn't even thought about it.

He felt his shoulders drop as he allowed Carrie to pull him towards the stage.

* * *

Lorelai had taken the longest possible route home. It was cold and windy outside and she probably would have gotten frostbite if she had stayed outside one minute longer. She just didn't want to go home.

Part of her was afraid that Luke would be waiting for her at home, and part of her was afraid he wouldn't be.

However, when she got home there was an extra car in the driveway. Rory was back from Friday night dinner. It was almost 10:30 … Maybe she'd be asleep? Maybe she'd be doing homework? Lorelai opened the unlocked door and shut it behind her. The second it closed she leaned against it and slid down to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples to ease her headache.

"Mom?" Rory asked when she saw her.

Lorelai's eyes shot open when she heard Rory's voice. She looked up to find her towering over her.

"Hey." Lorelai said lifting her hand up so Rory could help her up.

"You OK?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm just tired… Those crazy kids…" Lorelai joked, hoping it sounded convincing. She didn't want to talk about it. She would talk about anything besides Luke. She just didn't want to think about him and everything that had happened. For the past two hours, that's all she had been thinking about and she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"OK." Rory shrugged.

Lorelai followed her daughter into the kitchen and they sat across from each other at the table. Lorelai tried her best to look as if she was completely fine; luckily, she was good at that. She had always been good at hiding her feelings. She could usually act strong when she was actually so broken inside. Most people couldn't read her very well orshe was actually feeling… Most people… besides Luke.

"How was dinner?" Lorelai asked plainly.

"Ehh…" Was the only response she got.

"That good, huh?" Lorelai let out a small smile.

"How was Fiddler on the Roof?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

Truth was, she hadn't even been there for 20 minutes before she left and walked home… She left before it even really started.

"Oh, it was hilarious. Kirk wanted to turn the entire thing into a ballet and wear tutus, pink tights, and lots of hairspray… He even got Pattie in on it. Carrie yelled at him and he almost quit the entire play, but they realized that no one else could fit into his costume so Carrie agreed to let him wear hairspray on opening night and he decided to stay." Lorelai lied. She was pretty impressed at what she could make up at a moments notice. She just hoped it sounded believable.

Rory smiled and Lorelai sighed a little.

Lorelai could tell Rory had something on her mind, so she gave her a questioning look.

"I think you should tell them." Rory blurted out.

"What?"

"At least tell Grandpa." Rory pleaded.

"Rory…" She said.

"He didn't do anything wrong, he deserves to know." Rory said.

"Fine, I'll tell him." She gave in, not wanting to argue or even discuss it anymore. She didn't care. She didn't care if he knew or not, so why not just made Rory happy?

"You will?" Rory asked, surprised at how easily her mother gave in.

"Sure." Lorelai shrugged.

"Tomorrow?" Rory asked, wondering if that was pushing it too far.

"Tomorrow." Lorelai agreed.

"Good". Rory said.

"I'm not talking to Emily, though." Lorelai warned. That would be way too much.

"That's fine." Rory said leaning over to give her mother a kiss.

"Night." Rory said as she headed into her bedroom.

"Night." Lorelai called. When Rory shut her door, she put her head down on the table and closed her eyes. She just wanted this to be over.

* * *

She hadn't slept well that night, but somewhere between 2:30 in the morning and 8:00 she had fallen asleep.

She hadn't slept that late since her and Luke broke up. Usually, she would wake up around 5:00. When her and Luke were together, she woke up at 5 a lot because Luke usually did so he could open the diner. The alarm would go off at 5:02 every morning, and Lorelai would always wake up when Luke got out of bed. She'd make an excuse about having to go to the bathroom and would sometimes jump in the shower with him because she hated sleeping without him. It was weird how she had gotten so used to him being there… She used to wake up alone every single day, but now the bed always felt so much colder without him lying beside her. After showering, he would make her some coffee, and kiss her goodbye. She'd go back up to bed and try and fall asleep, but most of the time she'd just end up staring at the ceiling, thinking about Luke for an hour or two, until she had to go to work.

Ever since they broke up, at 5:02 the alarm clock in her head would tell her to get up. Sometimes she'd even imagine the shower going, but then she'd open her eyes and see the cold, empty space beside her and the open bathroom door- and realize it was only a dream.

She rolled over, and thought about just staying in bed, but she knew Rory would wake her up pretty soon. She sat up in the bed, looked out the window for a moment, and then stood up.

She turned to go towards the closet, but practically jumped up and hit the ceiling first.

There was Luke. He was just sitting there in her chair. Luke. Luke was in her bedroom, sitting in her chair. This had to be a dream… It had to be…

"Hey." He said uneasily.

"What- what…" She was at a loss for words.

"Lorelai, don't be mad…" He said softly.

"Luke…?" She asked him, thinking about pinching herself or reaching out to touch him… just to make sure this was real.

"We need to talk, Lorelai." He told her, standing up to meet her eyes.

"No…" She said softly.

"Lorelai, you're pregnant." He stated.

"I know that, Luke. I definitely know that. I was there when the strip turned pink, Luke. I was there when the doctor came in and told me I was 'definitely pregnant.' Yup, poor old Lorelai has gotten herself knocked up once again." She said frustrated. Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to be in her bedroom? Why did he have to be looking at her like that?

"Lorelai, this isn't like last time." He told her.

"How would you know? You have no idea how it was last time." She snapped back at him.

"Lorelai… I'm here for you… I'm going to be here, OK? I'm not Chris. I'll always be here." He said.

"Yeah." She said plainly.

"C'mon…" He said almost begging her. "I'm here." He said.

But, he wasn't. He wasn't there- not in the way she wanted him to be.

He was probably going to paint the nursery and he'd probably build the baby a cradle or something… But she didn't need that. She didn't want the cradle or the painted nursery.

She wanted to hold his hand in the delivery room. She wanted him to be in the delivery room- but he wanted to pace around the waiting room…

That's what he was saying, right? That's what he meant.

"How- how did you get in?" She asked.

"Your back door lock is broken." He told her. "Rory left an hour ago to Lane's… She wanted me to tell you she'd be back at 11." Luke informed her.

"You should not have come." Lorelai said. She hated this. She didn't want him to leave… but she needed him to leave. She had to get over it… She had to.

"Lorelai… please…" He said.

"No, Luke. You don't get it… you really don't get it… I know you think you're helping… and I know Rory thinks she's helping… But it's just me, I'm doing this alone." Lorelai told him.

"No, Lorelai… I'm here… This is my kid, too." He stated. They both seemed a little surprised at what he had just said. It was still new; it still hadn't sunken all the way in… It was still different.

"I know." She said at a whisper.

"I deserve to be in my kid's life. I'm the father." He said.

"I know."

She didn't want to raise another fatherless kid. She didn't want to keep Luke and their child away from each other… That's not what she was trying to do at all…

She wanted a father for her kid. However, she also wanted somebody for her.

Maybe it was selfish, but… it was Luke. She wanted Luke.

But it would all be so hard. It would be too hard.

She needed to move on, first. She needed to let go of him, first. She needed some time.

"I just need time." She told him.

"Time for what?" He snapped.

"Just time… Please, Luke. Please just leave." She begged him. She could feel the tears starting to burn her eyes. She could hear her head starting to pound, again. She could see the hurt expression on his face.

And it killed her.

But this was just too hard, it hurt too much…

"Lock up when you leave." She stated before going past him and locking herself in the bathroom before turning the shower on, and sitting on the floor, against the bathroom door she had just locked behind her.

Luke sighed. He stared at the door she had just shut behind her, for a few minutes before he left.

* * *

"How did I let you talk me into doing this?" Lorelai whined as they pulled into the parking lot.

"It won't be that bad." Rory said.

"HA!" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Stop it." Rory said.

"You just wait…" Lorelai told her daughter.

"Look, he might not throw your baby shower… but I don't think he'll be mad." Rory said.

"Mhm." Lorelai said.

"Mom… It's Grandpa, c'mon, he's the good cop." Rory said.

"No, no, no… Emily is really bad cop, Richard is the cop that looks all harmless and everything… but once you break the law, he becomes…" Lorelai thought hard for the next few words.

"He becomes what?" Rory asked.

"Uhhhh…" Lorelai thought. "Eh, I don't know. Ask me in an hour or two and maybe I'll have something for ya… But you get it, right?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Rory replied.

"Whatever. Point of the story is that- Richard ain't no good cob." Lorelai said.

"Well, it's now or never…" Rory said as she turned off the car. Lorelai and Rory both got out and met in the front of the car.

"Hold my hand?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded and grabbed her mother's hand as they walked towards the big office building in front of them.

They stepped inside and went into the nearest elevator.

"Ooh, when I was a kid, I used to press all of the buttons… Emily would get so mad." Lorelai said with a grin as she reached out to start pressing buttons.

"Mom, stop." Rory said pulling her away.

"Jeez, you always ruin my fun." Lorelai pouted.

"Yeah well, someone's got to be the Mom in this relationship." Rory said.

The elevator door opened and the girls stepped out and began walking down the hall, until they got to Richard's office.

"Lorelai. Rory. How are you girls?" He asked as he got up to kiss each of them on the cheek.

"Sorry we're late." Lorelai said.

"Oh no, you're right on time. Would you like some coffee?" He insisted.

"Yes please!" Rory said enthusiastically.

"I'm good." Lorelai said. Richard and Rory both gave her a strange look. Rory shrugged it off- figuring that maybe it was because of the baby.

"So what is so important that you needed to see me at work?" Richard asked when he returned with the coffee for Rory.

"Oh, well… Mom has something to tell you." Rory said giving her mother a look.

"I know, you said that on the phone." Richard said, putting his coffee cup down and leaning a little closer to them. He lowered his glasses a little to look at the girls in front of him.

"Everything OK?" He asked as he saw their worried expressions.

"Well… uh… Dad…" Lorelai began.

"Yes Lorelai?" He asked.

"Uh… I'm- I'm uh…" She said, really regretting her promise to Rory. It would have been so much easier just to send him a telegram or something… Why didn't she just call him up? She didn't want to see his disappointed face… not again.

"Lorelai? What is it?" He asked starting to get a little worried. "Are you having money problems?" He asked.

"No, no. Not money problems." She said. If they were in a different situation, she would have laughed over the fact that her father always assumed she was having money problems. But they weren't, so she'd have to save it for another time.

"Is something wrong with the Inn?" He asked again. She wished he would stop asking questions. He would never guess it, not in a million years. He'd never guess that she was pregnant again.

"No the Inn is fine, Dad." Lorelai sighed.

"Then what is it? Are you sick?" He asked.

"I'm uh… I'm not sick…" She said. "I'm pregnant, Dad." Once it slipped out of her mouth, she wanted so badly, just to close her eyes and pretend she hadn't said that. He was staring at her now, and she couldn't look away. It was like a staring contest and neither one of us could blink. How did he do that?

"You're pregnant." He stated with a tone of disbelief.

"Yes." She said quietly. She was looking down at her feet now, not because she was ashamed, just because there was nowhere else to look.

"Well…" Richard was speechless. Lorelai was pregnant again. He tried to think of what he said to her when she told him the first time, but he couldn't remember saying anything. He was pretty sure he had said nothing… That was where Emily came in, with the yelling and the 'what will our friends think?' speech. But, he had said nothing…

"Is it… Luke's?" Richard asked.

Lorelai looked a little stunned and offended at the question. "_Of course_, it's Luke's." She told him.

"OK." Richard said with no emotion whatsoever. He suddenly became very fascinated with the paperweight sitting on his desk. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Lorelai was pregnant- with Luke's baby. Oh Emily would love this one…

"Umm… So, I guess we'll go?" Lorelai said nervously as she stood up and grabbed her purse. Rory stood up with her.

"Tell Mom for me? Just… Tell her she's going to have another grandchild… Maybe she'll want to know." Lorelai said sadly.

"She'd want to know, Lorelai." Richard said, looking up at her for the first time since she had told him. "I'm glad you told me." He added.

Lorelai smiled and nodded a little.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me…. Anything, really." He said.

"Thanks Dad." Lorelai said.

"Bye Lorelai. Bye Rory." Richard told them.

"Bye." They said in unison.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

She needed time. What did she need time for? Time- what did that mean? How much time?

He now knew what she meant when she told him 'this whole time thing scares me.' He got it know. He understood. This time thing was scaring him, too.

What was she thinking about?

He wanted to know what she was thinking right now.

He hated not knowing. He needed to know. Knowing what she was thinking would definitely help him figure out what he was thinking… or what he should be thinking.

He wanted to go and find her and hold her- never let her go. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her it would be OK. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her laugh.

He needed to know what she was thinking. He was going to go crazy.

Yup, he definitely knew what she meant about that whole time thing. It sucked.

It scared him- to not know what she was thinking. She could be thinking about leaving. She could be thinking about cutting him out of her life- of his child's life. She could be thinking about never talking to him again. She could be thinking about running away. She could be thinking about not wanting to have the baby. She could be thinking about so many bad things and it scared him.

He wanted to be in the kid's life. He wanted to be in her life- even if it was only as the father of her child, or the friend or even just the coffee supplier. Sure, he wanted to be more than that- but if that was all he could get, he would take it in a heartbeat. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted her in his life forever, even if it wasn't in the way he planned.

He wanted to call her. He wanted to go and see her. He wanted to make sure things were OK. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He knew he couldn't do that. He knew she needed time. He knew he should give it to her. He knew that all he could do now was sit, wait and hope it would all turn out OK.

* * *

"Mhm… and he didn't yell at me or anything. He didn't give me that disappointed 'Oh Lorelai, you're such a screw up' look or anything. He just acted like… nothing. He acted completely fine, like it was no big deal." Lorelai explained to Sookie that afternoon.

"Well, that's good, right?" Sookie asked.

"It's suspicious." Lorelai said.

Sookie laughed.

"So… uh, how are you?" Sookie asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm fine." Lorelai said. "I mean, my Dad knows now… My mom will know soon… the town probably knew before I did…" Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Sookie asked.

"Luke came by this morning." Lorelai said, knowing that Sookie wanted to know about him.

"He did?"

"Yep. He did. He came by this morning… I woke up and he was just sitting in my chair, watching me sleep." Lorelai said.

"Creepy." Sookie commented.

Lorelai nodded, thinking of Luke watching her sleep, this morning. She couldn't help but get a certain memory out of her head.

_"Mmm… How long have you been up?" Lorelai asked Luke as she rolled over and pressed herself against him so they were even closer than before. _

_"A while." He answered. _

_"Mmmm…" Was Lorelai's response as Luke tightened his grip around her and began playing with her hair. _

_"How can you get up so early?" Lorelai asked, her voice a little muffled because she was practically talking into his chest. _

_"I don't know." He shrugged a little. _

_"You should sleep in more… The alarm clock doesn't even go off until 5… Why do you even bother with an alarm clock? You always wake up before it.." Lorelai said lifting her head to look at him. _

_He shrugged as he continued playing with her hair. _

_"Don't you get bored?" Lorelai asked. _

_"No." He replied. _

_"Well, what do you do all this time?" She asked, running her fingers up and down his back, slowly. _

_"I watch you sleep." He answered. _

_She blushed a little, and looked down at the bed. The way he said that made her happy, excited, touched, and a little nervous. _

_He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, admiring her. Even at 4:30 in the morning, she still looked so beautiful. _

_She looked back up at him again and he leaned in and kissed her. _

_"Luke…" She started as they pulled away from each other, her eyes still closed. _

_"Yeah?" He asked. _

_"When you have early deliveries… and you go to bed early…" She started. " and after I'd read all your instruction manuals, of course" She added for a quick laugh. _

_"I watch you sleep." She told him. _

_He smiled- that smile he only saved for her. She loved that smile. _

_He leaned in and kissed her again, and then she fell asleep in his arms. _

Oohh… The good ole' days.

"So… Tell me! What'd he say?" Sookie asked impatiently, causing Lorelai to jump a little.

"Oh, uh… Well he just said we needed to talk. We needed a plan." She said, wincing at the last word.

"So… What's the plan?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know."

"What? I thought-"

"I told him to leave." Lorelai said interrupting her.

"What? Why?" Sookie asked.

"I just couldn't deal with it… I just need a day or two. I need to think." Lorelai said.

"About what?"

"I'm not sure… I just- I need to move on." Lorelai said.

"No, don't move on." Sookie said.

Lorelai looked up at her. Sookie could see tears beginning to form.

"Luke loves you… You're just having a tough time, you'll get through it." Sookie said with all the hope in the world.

"No. No, we won't. He's out, Sookie. I need to accept that. I need to move on." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai…"

"Please stop. I hate that look." Lorelai said.

"What look?"

"That 'oh poor baby, let's all feel sorry for Lorelai' look. I don't want people to feel sorry for me- this is all my fault. I'm the screw up- this is what I do. I deserve this. I screwed up. I don't blame Luke at all- he got out before I could do anymore damage." Lorelai said, not meaning for those words to actually come out.

Sookie hated seeing her like this. She hated that she was hurting and there was nothing anyone could do about it… anyone but Luke.

"So… What are you gonna do?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said honestly.

"Well… uh… you're not gonna… you know…" Sookie said, not wanting to ask her the question, but needing to know the answer at the same time.

"What?"

"Well… uh, you're gonna let Luke… you know… be part of-" Sookie said uneasily.

"A kid deserves a father, Sookie." Lorelai answered, knowing what her friend was trying to ask her.

"I had to go through a million Father's Days watching Rory make these beautiful Father's Day card and waiting on the front porch the entire day… She would wait and wait for Christopher to come. She'd sit out there until it was too dark to see your hand in front of you. Then she'd come in, rip up the card, throw it in the trash, go in her room and cry… She would ask me what she did to make her father hate her so much. Why he didn't want to see her… Why she didn't have a normal, real father like every other kid." Lorelai said.

"And one Father's Day, I think it was when she was 9 or 10 years old, she came in the house after waiting outside the entire day and she told me that it was my fault. She said it was my fault he never came to see her." Lorelai told Sookie.

"She didn't mean that." Sookie said.

"I know, I know… The next day she made me 400 I'm sorry cards and it was all OK, but I don't want to make another child go through that. I don't want to sit around watching that again." Lorelai said. "Plus, Luke is pretty set on being in this kid's life."

"That's Luke." Sookie said.

"Yep, that's Luke." Lorelai repeated.

"So… what are you going to do?"

"I just need time, you know? I need to let go. I should let go." Lorelai said. "We're over, I need to get over it…"

"OK." Sookie said.

"OK." Lorelai repeated.

* * *

It was dinnertime at the Gilmore house and Richard and Emily were sitting at their respected seats at the long, dinning room table. Richard had his newspaper and Emily had her plan book and pen.

Every few seconds, Richard would glance over at Emily who was busy scribbling something down in that book of hers. Sometimes she would catch him looking, but he'd look away and she would shrug it off.

They made small talk all throughout dinner- talking about events or functions, rich friends of theirs, gossip around the club, work, the weather, and the menu for tomorrow night.

He knew he was supposed to tell her. He knew if he didn't soon, she'd be mad when she found out later. It wasn't the whole keeping secrets part that bothered him, it was knowing how she'd react. She would react badly. She would probably yell and stomp off, she'd insult their daughter and the diner man she was dating. She would say she's not surprised. She would ask how they were supposed to explain that to their friends. She would make mean jokes. She would say she was disappointed.

She would react the same way she had 20 years ago- possibly worse. Emily hated Luke. She didn't think he was right for Lorelai. Richard didn't know, he didn't know the guy very well, but he did know that Luke made Lorelai really happy. He wanted Lorelai to be happy; he really did, so it was enough for him.

It wouldn't be enough for Emily. Richard knew that.

He continued to make small talk, wanting to avoid telling her tonight. He knew he should tell her. He knew he'd lose his nerve if he waited. He knew it would only get harder. He knew if he waited, he would only have more time to think about all the different ways she would react badly.

"Emily." He stated, completely interrupting the story she was telling about one of the DAR ladies. It was something about a poodle and a jar of peanut butter, but he wasn't paying much attention.

"Richard, I'm telling a story." She said.

"Emily, Lorelai is pregnant." He told her.

He heard her drop her silverware. Her fork hit her plate and caused him to jump in his seat a little.

He looked up. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was practically touching the table. He could see that vein in her forehead, threatening to pop out.

Oh tonight was going to be fun…

* * *

"Lukeeee!" Lorelai called. She was standing in the room that was formally known as her sewing room. Now it was going to be a nursery.

"What?" He asked as he walked into the room.

She looked around the room, again. Her finger was touching her chin and she looked to be deep in thought.

"I've changed my mind." She stated.

He laughed at her and came closer.

"I told you that was it. You said you were sure this time." He told her.

"I know, but this color reminds me of Easter." Lorelai said.

"So?" He asked.

"Well…" Lorelai began and Luke knew he was in for it. "What if Henry is having a play date? What if they're Jewish? Or Buddhist? They would feel bad…" Lorelai said with a smile.

"I think Henry will survive." He smiled affectionately, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Now, tell me… Why are we calling the baby Henry?" He asked.

"Luke…" She said as if she was annoyed. "I told you before." She said.

"I forgot." He said, when they both knew he just wasn't listening.

"Because I'm sick of being like 'the baby this' or 'the baby that' or 'the kid' and stuff… And I don't want to say _'it'_ …so I decided that Henry would be good because then at least it has a name. It's easier this way." Lorelai explained.

"And why Henry?" He asked.

"Why not? You know… What about King Henry? He had tons of wives, didn't he? Plus, he was a king. I have a feeling Henry, here, is going to have to fight the girls off with a stick… Of course, he'll always love his mother." Lorelai said rubbing her rounded stomach. "It's just a random name, until we decide on a real name."

"And we decided it'd be a boy, when?" Luke asked.

"I just know." Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

"Can't argue with that." Luke laughed.

"Nope."

"So you really changed your mind?" Luke asked.

"Mhm." Lorelai said nodding.

He sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just go back to the paint store… I bet Mike and Earl have really missed me in the hour that we've spent apart" Luke sighed.

"Oh, sure. Withdrawal pains and everything- I think they are going on the patch." Lorelai joked.

"The Luke patch?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah, they are all the rage in Europe."

"I bet." Luke said.

"We'll talk about your affair with the painting guys later, honey." Lorelai said. "Right now we have to decide on a color."

"Can't wait," Luke said sarcastically.

"I'm thinking a bluer blue." Lorelai said looking around the room.

"A bluer blue… I know exactly what you mean." Luke said dryly.

She turned to look at him, flashing him a smile.

"Maybe we should do wallpaper instead?" Lorelai said.

"Oh God." Luke replied.

"What? We could do little trains or footballs… It'd be cute." Lorelai said.

"It'd be stupid."

"Luke, Rory never got wallpaper or toys or anything… I always wished she could have been one of those kids who got the kind of room with unicorns painted on the wall and a huge dollhouse in the corner- but she lived in a potting shed. You don't want Henry to be deprived of his childhood, would you?"

"I'd hardly say Rory was deprived of her childhood."

"Aww, Luke, c'mon. We can go wallpaper shopping, together. It'll be fun. I'll let you ride in the shopping cart!" She pleaded.

He gave in, because it was so hard not to when she looked at him like that.

"OK. Sure, lets go." He said.

She smiled and pressed her lips against his, giving a sweet kiss. "I love you." She said.

"I love _you_." He told her. She smiled and took his arm as he lead her down the stairs and out the door.

And then she woke up.

It was only a dream…

The phone was ringing, but she didn't get up. She looked around the room. She was sitting on her couch. She fell asleep on the couch. She looked at the clock. It was almost 8 o'clock.

'Hey it's Lorelai… I'm lazy and the phone is far so make it short and sweet.' She heard the answering machine play as she got up, walking towards it.

Beep.

"Lorelai, it's your mother I-"

Click.

'Message erased'

She sighed. Her mother knew. Surprisingly, she didn't even consider the fact that Emily would try and call her. She didn't even consider that even if they weren't talking, it wouldn't stop Emily from calling her and bitching her out. Stupid, stupid Lorelai.

She didn't want to listen to whatever Emily had to say. She began walking back towards the couch, but she stopped dead in her tracks.

She grabbed her stomach and ran towards the bathroom.

Oh boy.

She looked into the toilet, for a moment. She didn't know why she did that because it only grossed her out and caused her to throw up twice more.

She flushed the toilet, sat on the bathroom floor until she felt better and then got up.

Oh joy, it's starting. The morning sickness- it was coming. Too bad it came early, it wouldn't be morning for a few more hours.

She sat down on the couch and remembered her dream.

Her and Luke were together. It all seemed so nice, so perfect. They seemed happy. They were back to normal. There was no awkwardness or resentment… They loved each other- and they even said it.

She missed him. She missed him so much. She just didn't want to admit it to herself, before. But what was the point in that, anyway? Maybe she was just trying to force herself to be over it, to not miss him. She did, though. She missed him so much. She wasn't over. She was far from over it.

Everything seemed so pointless and empty without him. Nothing seemed to matter as much without him. Nothing seemed worth it.

The shower seemed to only get colder as the days went by. Going to sleep got harder every single night without him sleeping beside her. Waking up got harder every morning without the shower or the goodbye kiss to look forward to.

She didn't enjoy movies as much without him sitting beside her, playing with her hands and mocking whatever they were watching. Shopping wasn't fun, either. She had nobody to look nice for, no one to impress, nobody to look at her in that way when she wore that black dress and new shoes.

The bed seemed to get bigger, colder, and emptier every night she spent without him. Maybe that's why he had a single bed for all those years. She never really understood why he wouldn't get a bigger bed. She understood, now.

Seeing that big, empty bed only reminded her of lonely she was.

It only reminded her of how much she wished he would be lying beside her, in that big, empty bed.

And before she knew it she was almost half-way there. She didn't even fully realize where she was going or what she was doing until she was almost there. She couldn't even remember putting on her shoes, or if she had closed the front door- never mind locked it.

She just suddenly found herself walking up those steps and knocking on the door with the 'Closed' sign hanging on it.

He wasn't facing her. He was cleaning some tables and facing away from her.

When she knocked, he looked over and his eyes widened. He wasn't sure if she was actually standing there.

And she wasn't even sure if she was actually standing there.

After a moment, he walked over and opened the door for her.

"Uh, hey." He said, letting her in.

She looked at him and before she knew it, she was throwing herself on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. She rested her head on his chest and held onto him tightly.

He was shocked. It took him a second to realize what was happening, and then he put his arms around her.

She needed him. She needed him more than she even realized. She needed him more than anything- even if was just as a friend. Even if he wasn't going to be everything she wanted him to be, she still needed him. She needed Luke. Whether it was just friend-Luke or boyfriend-Luke, she needed him.

"Luke." She said softly, still clinging to him.

"I'm here… It's OK. I'm here." He told her.

And maybe he wasn't there in the way she wanted him to be. But he was there and for now that was enough.

* * *

**Well, well, well… I told you I'd post before the new episode. And we now have 48 minutes and counting. Oh boy. **

**I can't wait until the episode. I'm wondering if Luke is going to tell Lorelai. I figure that they'll probably have him tell her right as the episode is ending and then it will fade to black. Maybe he'll tell her and she's about to say something, but somebody comes in and interrupts or something. Then she has to go do something and the screen fades to black. **

**They might just be mean enough to do it. **

**I'm guessing Chris will pay for Yale. I don't know what the deal with Logan is. **

**Uh, so yes… Well, how did you all like that? On word it was almost 22 pages… This is pretty long, guys. I think I deserve lots of pretty reviews, don't you? **

**So anyway, reviews please! Suggestions/Comments/Ideas/Good/Bad… I'd like it all! **

**Thanks. **

**Next chapter: Lorelai and Luke adjust to their newconfusing relationshipand Emily visits Stars Hollow and gets the scoop from Rory.**


	6. Adjustments & Apologies

**A Different Path **

**Chapter 6: Adjustments & Apologies**

**Disclaimer:**** This is the part where I tell you that I don't own any of the characters or the show or anything of that stuff...and I also do not make any money off of it or anything like that. **

**Summary: ****A story about how things could have gone different… LL **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the wait. The holidays were just crazy at my house and I thought I'd have time for an update sometime, but I didn't. School got out at 10:00 on Wednesday and then I hung out with friends until 3:30 in the morning… Then Thursday, I basically woke up and had to hurry and get ready. I felt like Lorelai and Rory because I had to eat 3 dinners… Anyway, I didn't get home until 4 AM… Then, I thought I would be able to update on Friday, but my family decided to go to our vacation house in New Hampshire, so I was woken up and dragged into the car. Then, my computer at my New Hampshire house was being really weird and I couldn't login all weekend… Then on Sunday we came home and I had to watch the Patriots game…then I went over my friends house and didn't come home until late. **

**So, that is why you had to wait almost an entire week for this. I'm sorry! **

**Anyways… It's time to thank some people: **

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Thank you! Hope you like it!

**GGFAN6:** Yeah, I love your idea!It's great, thanks for the suggestion... I'm still not positivewhich way I'm going lol. I keep changing my mind!

**BluJPlover:** Oh boy! Statues and my own holiday! Sweeet... Lol the KIrk thing was hilarious. Sean Gunn is like my hero, he is great as Kirk. Thanks for the long review!

**Gilmoregrl519:** Yes, I guessed right about Chris! Yeah, I don't love Logan or anything... but I don't really have anything against him... I don't know lol. I think I like Jess the best tho.

**Typhoon:** Well, I barely ever sleep and it gets pretty boring around 3 AM when nobody is up and stuff... So I just write a lot then, and I don't know... that's basically it. And yes we have to wait 7 week. It sucks.

**javarox:** Yeah, I'm not a huge Lane/Zach fan... They always seemed like they were more like friends than boyfriend/girlfriend. Yeah I wish he'd just tell her!

**Adam's Song-182:** Lol. Puppies. Yeah I think it was in that eppy.

**JJFanatic**: Thank you!

**bluedaisy05:** Yup! It's in seven weeks... This weeek they are playing Wedding Bell Blues on Wednesay 9, though.

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Thanks!

**Luke'sGirl:** I'll tryyy!

**LoVeLuKe:** Yeah well, we lasted 4 years, right?

**S.Roman:** Lol, I know.

**charmedtomeetyou:** Thanks so much!

**Ronata:** Oh, hope you're feeling better... The episode was ehhh... I don't know.

**Menghis:** You're welcome:)

**ProFfeSseR:** Wowww, that's crazy. I hope it was worth all the trouble

**tom:** Thank you so so much! Your review made my day.

**JavaJunkieKris:** Thank you... That's all _I'm_ saying..

**Javamaniac:** Well, I hope you liked it! It was alright, I guess...

**mhopeg:** Yup, yup I know.

**orangesherbert7:** Yeah I have a friend Henry and I was talking to him on the phone when I was trying to figure out a name... Lol. Yeah, I try and imagine the actor or actress actually saying the line- to see if it's realistic or not... it usually works.

**lukelorelai-en:** Happy Birthday!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thanks, I liked it too.

**Melissa:** I try... This one took a little longer than expected, but I'm usually a good updater. lol.

**Emma-Lizzy-Black:** I know, I wish he'd just tell her!

**Roxton7:** Thank you!

**trorychic:** Thanks!

**keeksta**: Lol, thanks so much! Sorry the update took so long...

**GilmoreHorseFreak04:** Yeah I know. It sucks... Uhh bout the show, I'm just gonna trust ASP and hope it will all turn out really great and we'll be looking back at how we were so worried and just laugh. I'm just gonna trust her, you know? She hasn't let us down yet.

**PsychoKitty:** Me too, that'd be adorable.

**Hamlets-pirate:** Lol I agree... and yes I'm o-so lucky!

**RogueHoney:** Thank you!

**Keep 'em coming, guys!**

**

* * *

**

"Morning, Sookie." Lorelai greeted her friend as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Sookie said happily. "Want a muffin?" She asked.

"Nah." Lorelai said.

"Ooh, I made the double chocolate chip kind." Sookie said.

Lorelai didn't answer, she just continued playing with her hands.

"And-and I made the, uh kind with the cream on top. You love those kind." Sookie said.

She continued playing with her hands.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked beginning to wave her hands around.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you? You just said no to my food- _my _food. _My_ muffins! You said no to _my_ muffins!" Sookie told her.

"You know how it goes, Sookie. I'm pregnant… I'll just throw it all up later. Those pretty, little muffins don't deserve to end up in the toilet… Well, not as throw up anyway…" Lorelai babbled on nervously.

"You OK?" Sookie asked.

"I went to Luke's on Saturday night." Lorelai said.

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"He opened the door and I hugged him… for a very long time." Lorelai said.

"Then what happened?"

"He held me… for a very long time."

"Oooh! I knew it would happen! You two are back together! This is so exciting! … Almost as exciting as when you got together in the first place… Oh, I should make some brownies!" Sookie jumped around excitedly.

"No, no, Sookie. We aren't back together." Lorelai said.

"But you just said-"

"I know."

"But then-"

"I don't know."

"I don't get it." Sookie said.

"Join the club." Lorelai said sarcastically. "I got Kirk to make the membership cards… There is even some talk about t-shirts. What's your opinion of hot pink?" Lorelai babbled.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I hurt him Sookie- I lied. I can't expect him to come crawling back to me… I didn't expect that." She corrected herself.

"I'm fine. I'm going to get over it. We're just friends, now… We are friends that are having a baby together." Lorelai sighed. "God, I feel like I'm on a soap opera… Tune in next week where Lorelai's long, lost sister comes home and spots the sexy diner owner. They have a wild night alone and she ends up pregnant with his baby, too…" Lorelai said in an announcer voice.

"Wouldn't that be like… incest?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie, it's a soap opera. Anything is possible." Lorelai replied.

Sookie nodded.

"So… You're OK with this? This- just friends thing with Luke?" Sookie asked.

"Friend-Luke is better than no Luke…" Lorelai said.

"OK…" Sookie said uneasily.

"I'll take that muffin now." Lorelai said, even though she wasn't hungry at all. She just needed something to distract her.

* * *

"I've been calling her house and cell all day, Richard." Emily told him. 

"Well, maybe she's busy, Emily. She has an Inn to run." Richard told her.

"I'm sure they have lunch breaks at that Inn of hers… She's just ignoring me." Emily said.

"Well, what do you need to tell her anyway?" Richard asked.

"Richard! She's pregnant!" Emily said matter-of-factly.

"I know, Emily. I was there when she told me." Richard said.

"Oh, here we go!" Emily said loudly.

"What?" Richard asked.

"You just can't let it go, can you? You just have to keep rubbing it in my face that she told you and not me." Emily said. "Oh, Emily, she told me and not you cuz I'm the favorite." Emily said in a bad imitation voice.

"That's not what I said." Richard said.

"Might as well have been." Emily snapped back.

"Emily…"

"Don't _Emily,_ me." Emily said angrily. "I'm going down there."

"Where?"

"I'm going to make her talk to me!" Emily said reaching for her coat.

"What?"

"I'm going to Stars Hollow, Richard. Don't wait up." She said putting her jacket on and then going out the door.

* * *

Lorelai walked down the street, trying her hardest to ignore the ribbons that were still pinned on the townspeople's clothes. 

She and Luke weren't together, but they weren't _not _together… They weren't a couple anymore, but they were friends… friends… They were friends.

They would stop wearing the ribbons, right?

She kept walking, not really sure where she was going… she just kept walking.

The town didn't know yet… They didn't know about her little trip to the diner on Saturday night- it had been way past the town's bedtime. They didn't know about the hour that Luke and Lorelai had spent sitting in silence, just holding onto each other. They didn't know about the talk they had. They didn't know about the baby. For the first time, they knew nothing.

But, they were going to find out… They would definitely find out.

As she walked down the street, trying to ignore those stupid ribbons, she thought about the talk they had…

_"Luke…" She said softly. _

_"I'm here. It's OK, I'm here." He told her. _

_"I know." She whispered. _

_He hugged her tighter and she let him- just wanting to be in his arms. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She told him, trying not to cry. _

_"It's OK. It's OK." He told her, rubbing her back. _

_"I'm sorry I lied. I never wanted to lie to you." She told him. _

_"I know, I know." He said, wondering if she was talking about Christopher or the baby. _

_"I was going to tell you… I was just so scared." She told him. _

_"Shhh… it's OK." He said continuing to rub her back gently. _

_"I was so scared… and hurt and sad and… and I was just so scared." _

_"You could have told me." He said. _

_"I was too scared." She said. _

_"You didn't have to be scared. I would have helped you." He said. _

_"I know." She said. "I was going to tell you… I never meant to lie… I just didn't want to tell you there, not with the town and everybody… and you looked so mad, and I was scared." She babbled on. _

_He didn't say anything, he just tightened his grip on her body._

_"I'm having a baby." She whispered to his chest. _

_"We're having a baby." He said pulling away from her and looking into her eyes.. _

_She looked up at him with a little hope in her eyes and a small smile playing in the corner of her lips. _

_"I'm not going anywhere." He told he. _

_"I know." She nodded._

_"I'm going to help you. I'm here for you- for you and the baby." He said. _

_"Thank you." She whispered. _

_"No matter what happens or… has happened… I will always be here." He told her. _

_"I know." She said quietly. _

_He hugged her again and she rested her head, just wanting to enjoy the moment for a few more seconds. _

_"I better get going." She told him. _

_"Oh, OK." He told her. _

_"I'll see you later." She said. _

_"Yeah, you will." He told her confidently. _

_"Bye." _

_"Bye." _

_And with that, she walked back out of the diner. _

Bing.

She suddenly jumped out her trance, realizing where she had ended up- Luke's.

She could feel the people staring at her. She felt their eyes burning a whole through her. She could hear all of the whispers. She could feel her face turning red and her hands beginning to shake. She looked nervous and she knew it. Her eyes wandered all over the diner, looking for an empty table. She found one in the corner and practically ran to it.

She picked up a menu and opened it. She began studying it, even though she still knew the entire thing by heart. She just needed something to cover up her face, so maybe everyone would stop staring at her.

She knew what they were thinking.

_What's she doing here? Are they together? Is she trying to get him back? Is she crazy?_

If only they knew…

"Coffee?" She heard him ask. Her head shot up to look at the man standing next to her. He looked so much taller today. He always looked tall when she was sitting, but today- he looked even taller.

"Umm… no." She said quickly.

His eyes widened a little bit. "No?" He asked.

"You wouldn't want your uh…. uh…. Actually, sure, I'll have some." She said nervously. They both knew what she had almost said and they were both feeling extremely weird about the situation.

"Uh. Ok." He said awkwardly, knowing what she had almost said. He poured her some coffee and then left.

She watched as he moved around the diner, pouring coffee for the customers. She used to always watch him. When they were together, she'd sit at the table or the counter and watch as he moved around the room. Before, it was sweet… Now it seemed a little stalker-ish.

She sighed as she stirred her coffee that she knew she wouldn't drink. She just didn't feel like it. Plus, Luke would probably yell at her later for doing it- or he would have if this whole thing wasn't so weird.

If they weren't broken up, he would have argued with her all day about not having coffee. He would never give her coffee, not when she was pregnant with his kid. If things were normal, he would have given her decaf if anything. After all, she was having _his_ kid and he wouldn't want a crazy, hyper, coffee addict kid with four heads.

It was like that dream she had, all those years back. She still remembered it perfectly. She was pregnant and Luke hid her coffee. It was sweet.

The thought actually made her smile a little bit.

His kid… Her kid… Their kid…

It would have been such a cute, little family…

If only things had worked out that way.

She decided she might as well take a sip. She hadn't had coffee in a pretty long time… why not?

She took a sip. It was hot, but not that burn-your-tongue type of hot.

It was decaf.

She looked up at him to see what he was doing. But, he was watching her now.

She smiled. He smiled back.

It was decaf.

* * *

"Oh wait! You should get some pickles, too." Lorelai told Rory over the phone. 

"So… Pickles, Lucky Charms, string cheese, and Saltines?" Rory said as she walked through the cereal aisle at Doose's.

"Don't forget the Ho-Ho's and the lime popsicles!" Lorelai told her daughter.

"Interesting assortment…" Rory said looking inside her grocery basket.

"Well, I_ am_ pregnant." Lorelai shrugged.

"Yep…" Rory said nervously.

"So, you'll be home in like twenty minutes, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stop at Lane's." Rory said.

"Bye." Lorelai said.

"Bye." Rory said before hanging up the phone.

Lorelai hung up the phone after Rory. She sat down on the couch and waited. She sat there for about 2 minutes before she got bored.

She turned on the TV and flipped through the stations, but nothing was on. She sighed. She was bored.

Suddenly, she heard a car pulling up in the driveway. She figured it was Rory, so she got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she saw that it was in fact, not Rory. It was Luke. Luke was there.

"Oh. Uh, hey." Lorelai said nervously. "Hey, uh I hope this is OK." He said referring to his visit.

"Oh, it's fine." She said, opening the door and gesturing for him to come in. After all, she needed some company until Rory got back.

"Thanks." He said as he walked past her.

"Uh, here, I'll get your coat." She said awkwardly.

"No, I got it." He said taking off his coat and hanging it up.

"So… What brings you to this neck of the woods?" She asked, kicking herself afterwards when she realized how stupid that must have sounded.

"Um… I just thought I'd stop by… and uh, see how you were… I brought food." He told her holding up a Luke's take-out bag.

"Yeah… uh, thanks." She said.

"No problem." He told her.

"OK." She said. "Uh, you wanna watch TV or something? I'd offer you a beer, but Rory threw it all away… crazy kids… I'll already be super fat from the pregnancy, I don't want a beer belly on top of that." Lorelai said nervously.

"Rory's here? I'm sorry… I interrupted-"

"Oh, no. She's at Doose's… trust me, you're a lifesaver. I've been so bored." Lorelai said.

"Well… um, yeah let's watch TV." Luke said as they walked over to the couch and sat down. They were both careful not to sit too close to each other.

Lorelai turned the TV on and flipped through the stations a little bit. She finally decided to leave it on some stupid show she didn't actually want to watch, but there was nothing better on anyway.

They both pretended to be interested in whatever it was that Lorelai had chosen, but they were both just focusing on what the other one was doing.

Luke finally broke the silence. "It's weird, isn't it?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked.

He gestured towards her stomach. "That our child is inside you… growing and I don't know… but, it's weird to think about, don't you think?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Lorelai said, the situation was getting a little awkward.

"I was just thinking about it." He said shrugging.

She nodded and they both went back to pretending to watch TV.

"Are you, uh, scared?" He asked after a minute or two of silence.

"What?"

"To have a baby… Are you scared about having another kid? I mean… did you ever think you'd have another one?" Luke asked.

"I guess… I mean, if I ever got married… I'd think about it… I mean, the first one didn't turn out so bad…" Lorelai said with a nervous laugh.

"Do you think you would have had kids with Max… if you had gone through with the wedding?" He asked.

"Uhhh… Maybe... But I think if we had gotten married… We probably wouldn't have been married for too long… I mean, I didn't love him, you know? I don't think it would have really worked out for the long run." Lorelai said. She paused for a moment, as if she was thinking, but then started again. "I don't think I was ever really going to marry him. I mean, we had the date and everything… everything was all set, I even made room for him in my closet, but in the back of my head… I think I always knew that we wouldn't get married. So, really…kids would have never been… I mean, I doubt there would have been kids…" Lorelai said. "What about you? Did you ever think you'd have kids with Nicole?"

"Nah… I mean, she was always working and… even if she wasn't we never would have worked out." He said.

"Yeah…" Lorelai sighed.

"I'm kind of excited about this, you know." Luke said.

Lorelai looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I know, it's weird and everything… We aren't married… We aren't even together… and we're having this baby… but, I kind of like the idea of having a kid." Luke said.

Lorelai decided to ignore the beginning of the sentence and only focus on the latter part. She smiled. "I thought you hated jam hands."

"Well, if they are _my_ kid's jam hands… I think it'll be OK." Luke smiled.

"You're not going to make it each vegetables are you?" Lorelai joked.

He rolled his eyes. She hit his arm playfully.

"What about turkey burgers? I mean, I can deal with a string bean now and then… but a turkey burger?" Lorelai said.

"How about, I won't feed it turkey burgers if you don't give it coffee?" Luke said.

"I'll think about it…" Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes again.

"You know, I'm sick of calling the baby and 'it'…" Lorelai said.

"I know I'll regret asking this…. But, what the hell… What do you want to call the baby?" Luke asked.

"Hmmm…" She thought for a while. "…How about Henry?"

* * *

Emily sped all the way to Stars Hollow. She had gotten there in less than 20 minutes, it was probably a new record. But once she had gotten in the town, she drove around awhile. She wasn't sure what to say yet, which was weird because in reality… she had so much to say. 

She wanted to yell at her. She wanted to ask her what she was thinking. She wanted to tell her how stupid it was to go out with that diner man when she could have had Christopher. She wanted to ask if she even knew what birth control was… or maybe even a condom… because obviously, that whole concept hadn't been working out for her. She wanted to scream at her and tell her how stupid this was. She wanted to tell her how disappointed she was… yet, again. She wanted to ask her why she turned out this way- why she was such a disappointment. She wanted to tell her this is not how she raised her to be… running around having unsafe sex and getting pregnant before she was married. She wasn't supposed to have sex before marriage- that's how she was raised. She wanted to yell at her so badly.

But she knew she couldn't say any of that. Because none of that would do anything… Lorelai was gone. Lorelai had pushed her out of her life once again, and telling her all of those things would only push her even further.

It was then, she saw Rory. She was holding a few grocery bags and walking across the street, towards that stupid gazebo.

"Rory!" Emily called.

She saw Rory freeze and it hurt her a little. She walked towards the car, almost nervous.

"Rory." She said again, only quieter this time.

"Grandma?" Rory asked as she walked up to the car. She wasn't at all surprised to see her, she figured Emily would turn up sooner or later. She figured grandpa would tell her and she'd come by, wanting to give Lorelai a piece of her mind.

"Hi Rory." Emily said, turning off her car. "Could we talk?" She asked.

"Um, sure." Rory said.

Emily got out of the car and they both walked over to a bench, nearby. It was the bench, affectionately known by Lorelai as the Meltdown bench.

They sat down, not too close to each other.

"I assume you've heard." Rory said.

"Yes, I've heard." Emily said.

"Stay away from Mom." Rory said.

"Rory… I-"

"No, look, she's going through a lot right now. Her and Luke broke up and now she's pregnant… she's under a lot of stress. She doesn't need the added burden of you coming and telling her how much you hate her right now." Rory said angrily.

"I do not hate her, Rory." Emily said, somewhat offended.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"Her and Luke broke up?" Emily said.

Rory nodded.

"God, I knew it." Emily said. "I told her that he was no good… He finds out she's pregnant and he just goes and bolts…" Emily said.

Rory's jaw dropped. "That's not how it went!"

"What?" Emily asked.

"Luke didn't bolt." Rory said sternly. "They broke up because of what Christopher said at the wedding… the wedding _you_ invited him to! They broke up because of you!" Rory said.

"Rory… I-"

"Luke was the one…" Rory said. "He was supposed to be the one… He makes Mom so, so happy. I just wish you could have seen that… I wish you could have seen that and I wish that would have been enough." Rory told her.

"Why does money even matter? Why does all of that social status stuff matter? Luke makes Mom happy… that should be enough for you." Rory told Emily.

"Rory…" Emily began.

"All Dad has ever done is hurt us… Mom and me, both. Dad hurt us and Luke always fixed it. You know, one time when I was sick, Luke came and brought me mashed potatoes for an entire week… and on my 16th birthday, he made me a special coffee cake and he blew up balloons… and he brought the ice! He helped me move into my Yale dorm, and he came to my graduation. He was always there for me." Rory paused.

"And he makes Mom so happy… I had never seen her like that before. When Luke is around her face just lights up. She smiles and laughs more when he's around. She loves Luke and he loves her. Luke would do anything for us… He was the one." Rory said.

"But you messed that all up." Rory said resentfully.

"And now Mom is hurting… and Luke is hurting. And I'm hurting, too…" Rory said.

"Rory I was just doing what I thought-" Emily began.

"I don't want to hear it." Rory said, cutting her off.

Emily was shocked. She had never seen Rory like this, so angry and hateful. She really didn't like it.

"I just don't understand why you think Christopher is so much better than Luke… Dad was never there and Luke always was." Rory said, staring to rant again.

"I'm sorry." Emily said softly.

"What?" Rory asked because she didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry." She told her again.

Rory looked at her for a second, then turned away and rolled her eyes. Sorry doesn't fix anything…

"Tell your mother that I really am sorry." Emily said as she began to stand up. "I'm so sorry." She repeated. "For everything."

Rory nodded, beginning to feel a little bad about yelling at her before.

"And tell Luke thank you." Emily said.

"For what?" Rory asked.

"For everything." She said.

* * *

**OK, So I feel like that really, really sucked… If so, I'm sorry! Lol. Uh, I'll try and get another update by Wednesday at the latest. **

**I also promise that next chapter will be better! **

**This story is so hard to write because I keep changing my mind about it. There are millions of ways I could go with the story and I keep changing my mind about it… So suggestions would be very helpful! Thank you! **

**Please review. **


	7. You'll Break Your Mother's Back

**A Different Path**

**Chapter 7: You'll Break Your Mother's Back**

**Disclaimer:**** It's still not mine :)**

**Summary:**** Maybe at that moment he was not all in but he was definitely not out.' What if things had gone a different way? A story about how it all could have been different... LL**

**A/N: Two updates in two days? Man, that's awesome. I'm proud. You know I deserve lots of reviews for my effortsss...**

**drggfan:** Yeah, nobody does...It's Emily, c'mon. And thank you! I'm glad you didn't think it sucked.

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thanks, I'm glad you thought so.

**Javamaniac:** Ummm... the one after the one after the one after this... Lol, I have no idea. I just confused myself... I can't tell you! It'd ruin the surprise! BUt, soon, I promise.

**dayzy27:** It'll happen, I promise... I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I think stories that they are apart and then get together within the first paragraph of the story aren't as good as ones that are dragged out a bit more, you know?

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Thank you! I'm glad you thought so. I was pretty sure that it sucked, but everybody says it didn't soo I'm glad.

**GGFAN6:** Lol, I'm flattered. Yeah, I like the stories where she apologizes, too... That's why I'm writing it in here. Yeah, that was definitely a filler chapter... this one is also, but not really... lol. It is a little bit, but it also isn't? I don't know, you'll just have to read it to know what I mean.

**RogueHoney:** Thank you so much!

**epona9009:** Yeah, I know... it's ice. I agree, I just thought I'd throw it in there, you know?

**J.Stone:** Lol, I love it too... It won't be too much longer, I promise.

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

**Luke'sGirl:** Yes they are... haha Rory definitely has good lungs, lol.

**Menghis:** Yupppp... You gotta love 'em though.

**bluedaisy05:** Yup, seven long, painful, weeks... Lol. Yeahhhh Go Pats!

**tom:** Haha you read my mind... Well sort of... You'll see... I know the chapter is an important one, I just felt I could have written it so much better, and I like had this weird block... I just couldn't think of how to make it better so I just posted it, you know? Yup, the wait's almost over, I promise!

**orangesherbert7:** Thank you! I always love your reviews because you always tell me exactly what you liked or disliked about the chapter and it's always very helpful soo thanksss lol for being such a good reviewer! Haha. UMm yeah... anyway...

**lukelorelai-en:** Oh, something will definitely come out of it.

**bloodymary2:** Mhmmmmmm. I knew you could do it!

* * *

Rory had walked away from her hours ago. She had sat on that bench for 45 minutes, just thinking. She wasn't really thinking about anything, though. She didn't want to think about anything, because she knew if she did… she would only realize just how much of this was really her fault. 

She was stupid. She was wrong. She was wrong about everything. She was wrong about Christopher and she was wrong about Luke. She was wrong about Lorelai and she was wrong about Rory.

She was really just trying to make them happy. She was trying to give them the last piece to their beautiful, little family… but really, she only ended up taking it away.

She drove Luke away. She took away her daughter and her granddaughter's happiness. She had ruined everything for them.

And now she found herself standing outside, on the sidewalk. It was cold, dark, and extremely quiet outside. She hadn't seen anyone for hours, it was probably after midnight.

But, she couldn't get herself to move. She had been standing there, on the sidewalk, for an hour at the least.

She looked up at the building in front of her. She had stood outside that building many times before, but tonight it felt so much more daunting and different. Luke's Diner- William's Hardware…

She studied the window for a long time. She could barely make out the tables and chairs in the darkness, but they were there. They were still there, in the same places that they always had been. The place hadn't changed at all.

Maybe that's why Lorelai and Rory like it so much. It's always there and it's always exactly the same. They can always depend on it- just like they can with Luke.

She knew she had made some mistakes, some big mistakes. She knew she ruined their family that had just began falling into place. She knew she had ruined Lorelai's happiness. She knew she had screwed up everything that could have been, the happiness they would have had and so many other things.

And finally, she could feel herself moving. She took a few steps and found herself at the car, and then inside of it, putting the keys in the ignition. She started her car and soon enough, she found herself speeding down the highway.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Bye Mom." Rory called one last time before getting inside the car and driving off. 

"Bye, babe." Lorelai said with a wave.

The night before had been a crazy night of intense movie watching and junk food eating, but now it was time for Rory to go back to Yale.

Lorelai watched as she backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. She was about to go back in the house, but she stopped when she heard somebody calling her name.

"Lorelai! Lorelai, darling! I need to talk to you!" She heard Babette calling as she ran down her porch steps and came towards her.

Lorelai sighed, this wouldn't be good.

"Hi Babette." She said putting on a pretty smile for her, hoping this wasn't what she thought it was.

"Hi Lorelai." Babette said after catching her breath a little.

"What can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"Honey, is it true?" Babette asked eagerly.

"Is what true?" Lorelai asked her, even though she was pretty certain she knew what she was talking about it. Playing dumb was usually the way to go with Babette...

"Are you and Luke back together? Pattie just called me and told me all about you going into the diner yesterday… and I thought I saw Luke come by last night, but I had just taken some Nightquil, so it could have just been a hallucination." Babette said getting off track. "I should really stop taking that… Morey says I always start talking dirty in my sleep after I take it…" She kept going.

"Babette?" Lorelai said, interrupting her.

"Yes, honey?" She asked.

"Luke and I are not back together." She stated plainly.

"What? Oh no…" Babette said.

Lorelai nodded.

"But… you went in the diner…"

"A girls gotta eat." Lorelai shrugged. She didn't want to be getting into this right now. All these questions only reminded her of what the true answers were.

"So… You're still going to the diner?" Babette asked.

"Yes… Luke and I are… We're friends." Lorelai said.

"Friends?" Babette questioned.

"Yes. We're friends." Lorelai told her.

"Friends… You mean like friends with benefits?" Babette asked.

"No, no… Not friends with benefits… just friends. You know, like we were before." Lorelai said.

"You're just friends?" She asked again.

"Yes." Lorelai said with a nod.

"Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean why?" Lorelai asked her.

"Why are you just friends, darling?" Babette asked her.

"Well… uh… we were friends before, Babette…" Lorelai stammered.

"You just broke up, honey… Nobody goes back to being friends this fast. There must be some reason why." Babette said curiously.

"Luke is a great friend…" Lorelai said because she wasn't sure what else she could say.

"Mhm…" Babette said, trying to search her eyes for the truth. "Are you sure that's the only reason, honey?" She asked.

"I'm sure." Lorelai said.

"Alright, honey. I better get back home, Morey wants me to help him polish the gnomes." Babette said.

"Bye Babette." Lorelai said.

"Bye, Lorelai." Babette said, still not looking too convinced of her story.

With that, Lorelai turned around and walked back towards the house. Maybe she could get a few more hours of sleep before she had to work.

* * *

Luke rolled over, his back now facing the window. The sun was too bright this morning. Why was it so bright? 

He thought about getting up and closing the shades, but he was too lazy. He didn't usually sleep in like this, but he just didn't want to get up today. He had been up for hours, he just didn't want to get out of bed.

He looked around and realized where he had ended up. He was on Lorelai's side of the bed.

The pillows still smelled slightly like her. The scent of her perfume and shampoo was still somewhere embedded in the fabric. He rested his head on her pillow and breathed in what was left of the wonderful scent.

She always stole his pillows and it used to annoy him sometimes. Now that she wasn't there to take them, his side of the bed looked so weird with all the pillows still in the correct place. He had as many pillows as he wanted now, because she wasn't there and couldn't take them anymore. But now, he didn't want them.

He missed her. He missed her so much.

He missed waking up to her in the morning. He missed waking up a few minutes before the alarm and watching her sleep. He missed taking a shower with her or making her breakfast before work. He missed kissing her goodbye before he left. He missed holding her at night until they fell asleep. He missed having someone to talk to late a night, even if she was really the only one doing the talking. He missed having her sleep beside him in his blue, flannel shirt, talking away about nothing at all. He just missed her.

Lately, he had been sleeping with the TV on, just because it reminded him of her a little.

Maybe it was weird, but it always helped him fall asleep, which had been pretty hard to do lately.

Lorelai and him had gone to sleep together every day for the past month, and then they just stopped cold turkey. It took some getting used to… They had gone from sleeping together every single night, to breaking up. The worst part was that it was all his fault.

He told her he was out. He was never really out, though. Why didn't she know that? Why didn't she see that? Then, he let her call him her ex boyfriend, and he let her go on and on about how she would respect that he was out. He wanted so badly just to tell her that he wasn't out, he was never out. But he didn't… Why didn't he? Why didn't she know? Maybe at that moment, he was not all in… but he definitely was not out.

He could hear everyone in the diner downstairs. They were being pretty loud today, probably because it was getting close to the breakfast rush. He knew he had to get up soon, but he didn't want to.

He rolled on to his back and studied the ceiling for a while.

It was almost 9 o'clock. He wondered if Lorelai would come by today. He wondered what the town would say about that. He wondered if they'd finally put those stupid ribbons away.

He wondered how everything was going to be in 9 months. He wondered how it would all work out. He wondered if he would be the father of a boy or girl. He wondered if Lorelai would let him help pick out a name. He wondered if the baby would look like him or Lorelai. He wondered if Lorelai would really let him in her and the baby's life. He wondered if he would miss his son or daughter's first word or their first step. He wondered if he'd be there for them. He wondered if he'd be a good father.

He sighed.

He just had to wait and see.

He glanced at the alarm clock, pushed the sheets off him, and got out of bed. He walked over to the coffee pot that he bought just for Lorelai a few weeks ago. He turned it on. He wasn't going to drink it, he just needed the familiar smell. He had gotten used to the apartment smelling like coffee… and it reminded him of her. It was silly, but it made it seem, just for a second, that things were back to how they used to be.

He sat at the kitchen table and waited for the smell to fill the air. Once it did, he closed his eyes and it almost felt like old times. He missed those times…

And as if he was in a cartoon, his eyes shot open and an imaginary light bulb suddenly appeared, hanging over his head.

There were a lot of questions. There were a lot of things to think about, a lot of things to consider. There were things he'd have to sort out and there were choices he'd have to make.

But he knew what he wanted

And he knew what he had to do.

However long it was going to take, whatever he had to go through… He knew what he wanted and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Lorelai!" Taylor called from a few feet away. Him and Kirk were walking beside each other, each wearing matching t-shirts, and holding a clipboard. 

She stopped and turned around, waiting for him to come closer to her.

"Lorelai, I have a matter to discuss with you…" Taylor said.

"Oh boy." Lorelai said with an eye roll.

"Can I ask you something?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, why not?" Lorelai said sarcastically, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

"OK… Well, it's come to my attention that you were at Luke's Diner yesterday morning at precisely 11:04." Taylor announced.

"Really now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Lorelai." Kirk said sternly. "This is serious… If you and Luke are back together we need to know so we can start collecting the ribbons." He told her.

"Yes, it's a very serious matter, Lorelai." Taylor said.

"Sorry, guys." She said sarcastically with an eye roll as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was definitely not in the mood for this.

"So, can we collect the ribbons?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, Taylor, you can." She told him frustrated.

"So, you and Luke are back together?" Kirk asked in a surprised tone.

"No, we're not back together." Lorelai said, getting even more frustrated.

"Oh, so then we'll still need the ribbons!" Taylor said with a smile. "Boys, boys, the ribbons can stay!" He said waving at two men a few feet away.

"No, no they can't! Take them away!" Lorelai called to the men that Taylor had just talked to before.

"But you just said that you and Luke are still broken up." Taylor said, becoming very confused.

"We are… friends, Taylor. We're friends… So, you don't need the ribbons, alright?" She asked him.

"You're friends?" Taylor asked.

"Yes!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "Luke and I are friends! Why is that so hard to believe?" She asked.

"I just thought you'd get back together before you ever became friends again…" Taylor said with an eye roll.

"I thought that, too." Kirk pitched in.

"Ugh, whatever." Lorelai said, wanting to just leave.

"OK, so I guess the ribbons can go." Taylor said checking some things off on the clipboard he was holding.

"Really? No more ribbons?" She asked with wide eyes.

"No more ribbons." Taylor said.

"Ah, thank God!" Lorelai said.

"Well, I guess business here is done… C'mon Kirk." Taylor said as he began to turn around and walk away.

"Oh Lorelai?" Kirk said before catching up to Taylor.

"Yes Kirk?" She asked with a sigh.

"You're stepping on a crack." He told her, pointing at her feet where she was indeed stepping on a crack. "I'm a firm believer of the don't step on a crack or you'll break your mothers back, belief." He told her.

"Sorry, Kirk. It won't happen again." She said sweetly.

"Good." He said sternly, before turning around and realizing Taylor was very far ahead of him. He began sprinting down the street after him.

Lorelai sighed. The ribbons would be gone soon. She hated those damn ribbons. They were just a constant reminder that she was no longer with Luke- and it's not like she didn't have enough reminders without the town wearing one proudly on their clothes. Stupid town…

* * *

She hated quiet. She hated sitting in the house when it was quiet. It was the kind of quiet that she hated o-so much. It was the kind that blasting Ozzy Osbourne's Crazy Train or one of her AC/DC CD's couldn't even fix. It was as if, even if there was noise… it was still quiet. How is that even possible? 

She sunk into her couch and squirmed around a little, trying to get more comfortable, but it seemed impossible. The couch was not being cooperative today and she couldn't get comfortable on it.

She sighed. She gave up. Stupid couch…

She crossed her arms as if she was waiting for something, but really she wasn't waiting for anything. Life was so boring now. When did it get so boring? Well, of course she knew when it got boring… duh.

She picked up the remote that was sitting beside her and she began to aimlessly flip through the channels, knowing that she wouldn't find anything good. What happened to the good ole days when there was always something good on TV? She sighed and settled on the news. Oh boy.

There were some more bombs dropped in a place she couldn't pronounce, there was a missing girl in some small town in Alabama, the Red Sox signed some new baseball guy that she knew absolutely nothing about, there was a car crash on I-70, a boy almost drowned in an in-door pool this morning, some more people died from being on those insane diet pills, a girl was raped by her school janitor, the Patriots lost last night and it was going to rain tomorrow…

How exciting. Let's break out the party hats and the disco ball!

Wow, being single sucks… Actually, being Luke-less sucks…

She turned off the TV and got up. She started walking randomly around her house, cleaning it. What else was there to do?

Thank God the doorbell rang, or she would have started scrubbing the bathroom floor with a toothbrush… Yes, she was _that_ bored.

She opened the door and it was Luke. She was secretly jumping up and down inside, not just because it was Luke and she was always happy to see him… also because he was definitely more interesting than a toothbrush or diet pill terror stories.

"Hey." She said with a pretty smile.

"Hey." He said as she let him in. "I brought food." He told her. "You didn't come by the diner today, so I just thought you might, uh want something to eat…" He told her.

"Yeah, I would have gone to the diner, but I uh, I just didn't feel like going all the way to the diner… You know how I feel about exercise." She said dramatically.

"Well, the diner came to you." He smiled, handing her the take out bag and then a cup of hot coffee.

"Lucky me." She said taking the bag and then the coffee from him. "Decaf?" She asked referring to the coffee.

"Uh… yeah." He told her hesitantly.

"OK." She said taking a small sip.

"No arguments?" He asked, very surprised.

"No arguments." She said with a smile.

"Wow." He said in amazement.

"Yup." She nodded, leading him into the kitchen. The truth was, she thought it was sweet. She liked that he cared about her to give her decaf; even if was only because she was caring his baby and not because he actually cared if she was healthy or not.

"So… uh, how was your day?" He asked.

"Well, it was OK… I got a nice little lecture from Kirk about not stepping on cracks because as it turns out… they will actually break your mothers back." Lorelai said dramatically.

"You don't say…" Luke said sarcastically.

Lorelai nodded, still smiling, and playing with her coffee stirrer.

"So, I spent all day making this…" Luke said as he started to pull something out of his back pocket.

"Ooh, what is it? What is it?" Lorelai asked excitedly, as if she was a 5 year old getting a birthday present or something.

Luke took a piece of paper out of his pocket and began unfolding it. He laid it on the table and flattened it out, so it would stay down.

"It's just a drawing… like a blueprint or something and it's not final, I'll probably change it around a little." He told her.

She studied it for a while, looking at everything he drew and all the little notes he wrote on the sides.

"Luke…" She said as if she couldn't believe what he did.

"I just wanted to ask you about it, since you know, I couldn't put it at my place because I'm sure Taylor has some law about that… So, I was going to make it for here, but I just wanted to ask you if it's OK." Luke told her.

"Luke… You want to build a jungle gym?" She asked with happy tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Well, yeah." He said, excited that she looked happy. He's always believed that action speak louder than words, and this action was definitely screaming something, right?

She put her hand on her heart and smiled at him. "Thank you." She told him.

"It's no big deal." He told her.

"Of course it is…" She told him sweetly. "A jungle gym, that's so cool… Wait until I tell Rory, she always wanted a jungle gym." Lorelai smiled.

"So, you're good with this?" He asked.

"I'm definitely good with this." She smiled.

"Good." He nodded.

"Mhm… good." She repeated.

"So… you wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked, hoping she'd let him stay. He really didn't want to leave, not yet.

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?" She asked, happy that he could stay for a while.

"Oh, I don't know." He told her happily as they walked into the living room.

"I think Sixteen Candles is still in the VCR." She told him.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed, knowing that they both knew he had never seen that movie before.

"Alright." She said with a mischievous smile.

They sat down and she turned on the movie.

"Do I need to go over the rules?" She asked him, jokingly.

"Nah, I think I remember them." He told her sarcastically.

"Alright." She said, sinking into the couch again. Surprisingly though, this time the couch seemed just so much more comfortable…

* * *

**Alrighty, how'd you like it? Please leave reviews because I love them… Uh, so yes… You know how it goes- suggestions/ideas/good/bad plus anything else that you might want to leave in a pretty little review. **

**Only 6 more weeks to go… Oh man, I think I'm having withdrawal pains… And thereisn't even any episodetonight, Jeez… Not even a repeat or anything. But Wedding Bell Blues is onWednesday 9, if anybody cares… That's pretty random, I think. I mean… why that episode? I know it's the 100th and everything… I don't know. Whatever. **

**Mmm… I can't wait until the new episodes air. I'm just wondering when, if ever, will Luke tell Lorelai? I'm also wicked curious to know how they make her react to all of it. I mean, duh, she'll probably be mad he waited so long to tell her… but besides all of that…. **

**I don't know. **

**Please review. Because I gave you two updates in two days... C'mon, you know that's good and you wanna review. Please?**


	8. Hold on to Nothing

**A Different Path**

**Chapter 8: Holding on to Nothing**

**Disclaimer:**** It's still not mine :)**

**Summary:**** 'He would smile and she'd quickly become a puddle on the floor…' How it all could have been different. LL**

**A/N:**

**Gilmoregrl519:** Ughhh.. that is so far away! I can't wait

**dayzy27:** I guess so, but 3 in 4 days is prettty good too! My secret is that I can never sleep so I sit down here and write and write... then I proofread before I update. Lol.

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Alright, thanks!

**amelia:** Thanks!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** I know, it'll be a long 6 weeks...

**lauren:** Lol, I willll

**LukeandLorelai4ever:** Thank you!

**Boots61:** Yeah, them having a kid on the show would be so cute

**J.Stone:** Haha, originally I had Lorelai stomping on the crack... I don't even remember taking it out, but I guess I did lol.

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thanks, I thought so.

**RogueHoney:** Thanks, I will.

**Luke'sGirl:** Lol...very sooon, I promise.

**rubberducky3399:** Yeah, exactly. I hate those types of stories, they seem too fake.

**GGFAN6:** Yeah exactly.

**Typhoon:** It'll happen soon, I promise.

**drggfan:** It's coming soon, I promise.

**Java Lava:** Thank youuu

**localizy:** Eh, don't we all?

**bluedaisy05:** I can never sleep, so at 3 in the morning, I write to make the time go by faster and to cure my boredom. Lol.

**Menghis:** Nope, I actually meant Rory walked away... I can definitely see why you were confused cuz I didn't make it very clear. I meant Rory walked away from Emily hours ago, and Emily had been sitting on the bench.

**screaming truth:** Thank you, thank you... Me too!

**ProFfeSseR:** Thankk youuu! I'm glad it's worth it

**Javamaniac:** Thanks

**tom:** Yesssiree. and it's killing me too! I can't wait for January

**orangesherbert7:** whoaaa that was one long review. Thanks. yes when I wrote the don't step on the crack scene, I could definitely picture it all in my head. and haha Babetteee

**kayyy:** Yess I will.

**Adam's Song-182:** Hmmm... I'll try that.

**lilrabbitangel14:** Thankkk you!

* * *

"So… I was thinking, you know that list I was making yesterday?" Lorelai asked Luke as she watched him hammer a nail to some wood. They were outside and she was watching him build the jungle gym, like usual. 

"Yeah…" He said.

"Well, it's a list of everything I want to do before I die." Lorelai said.

"Why do you need to make a list of that?" He asked.

"Well this way I won't look back on my life when I'm 90 years old and can't do cool things, and I won't have billions of things I wish I could have done when I was younger… get it?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Luke said.

"OK, so anyway, I've been working on all day." Lorelai paused, waiting for him to ask her about it.

"What's on the list, Lorelai?" Luke asked, playing along with her.

"Well, since you asked… I'll read it to you." She told him smiling. She cleared her throat and then began to read the list to him.

"See Rory graduate from Yale, pants Michel in front of everyone when he is wearing his pink, shiny underwear, learn all the words to Ice, Ice Baby, buy a bright orange cat suit like the one in the Britney Spears video, get Luke to eat something very unhealthy, wear my 'Give Bush a wedgie' t-shirt in front of my mother, try that Cheetos flavored lip gloss, eat an entire large popcorn at the movies- plus the free one they give you for finishing the first one, open up a glow-in-the-dark necklace and put that glowing stuff in my mouth and see if it will make my teeth glow, learn how to moon-walk, stay up for 7 days straight, meet a real life muffin man, organize all of my videos, die my hair a color of the rainbow, go skinny dipping at Larson's Dock, go to a movie and have the whole theater to myself so I can talk all I want and nobody will care, find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop, and have something named after me." Lorelai said.

"Does Rory seem to ring a bell?" He asked her sarcastically.

"No Luke, not like that." Lorelai said in a 'duh' sort of way.

He rolled his eyes and she continued. "I mean like, a hurricane or a disease… or something like the Miranda Laws, or maybe some big, fancy, science word… or a new species of insects or something. Maybe I could have a boat, an airplane, or a train named after me. Lots of important people have boats named after them.

"Like who?" He asked as he fumbled with some plastic pieces and some tools.

"Oh, I don't know… But, I'm sure there are tons pf famous people that have boats named after them. I'll google it right now if you want." She told him.

"That's OK." He said.

"Besides… The Lorelai…" She said as she put her hands in the air and made a square shape with her fingers, as if she was imagining it. "It has a nice ring to it, huh?" She asked.

"I guess so." He told her with a sigh. "You know that glow in the dark stuff can kill you." He told her.

"Well aren't you just a dream crusher, today." She told him.

"Sorry…" He said. "I'm just saying, it might make your teeth glow, but it'll also poison you and cause a very, long, painful, and probably very expensive death."

"Yeah, yeah." She said.

"Does Michel really wear shiny, pink underwear?" He asked.

"Mhm." Lorelai said with a nod and a smile. "And I'm pretty sure they are from Victoria's Secret."

Luke made a funny look and then went back to work. Lorelai giggled.

"Lorelai! Luke!" Babette called from the next yard.

"Hey Babette." Lorelai called.

"Hi Babette." Luke said afterward.

"Hey dolls, how are ya?" She asked, coming closer.

"Good." Lorelai called.

"Some town meeting last night, huh?" Babette asked.

"Oh, yeah… That vote on the Random Festival of the Year was intense… Gypsy sure has a good pair of lungs, the way she was yelling at Kirk- who would have thought?" Lorelai said, recalling some that happened at the meeting.

"Oh yeah, I still can't believe my idea didn't pull through." Babette said.

"Yeah, well, a town-wide game of strip poker was a little out there. You know how insecure Kirk can be." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, well..." Babette said. "It was a good idea." She said.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said, trying to make her feel better.

"Pattie loved it." Babette continued.

"She would." Lorelai said quietly.

"What's that dear?" Babette asked.

"Eh, nothing." Lorelai said with a reassuring smile.

"OK… You know, it's too bad nobody liked my strip poker idea because I'm sure everybody would have loved to see what's under those flannel and jeans, huh?" Babette told Luke, nudging Lorelai a little bit.

"Fortunately, I'm good at poker, Babette." Luke said gruffly.

"Well, how about strip rock- paper- scissor -shoot?" Babette asked.

"I'm the rock-paper- scissors- shoot champion." Luke said sarcastically.

"That's a shame." Babette told him.

"Ooh yeah." Luke said with a sigh.

"Well, I'll see you dolls later, I have to go brush the cats!" She said happily.

"Bye Babette." Lorelai said.

"Bye Babette." Luke called.

Luke turned to Lorelai, "a town wide game of strip poker?" He asked.

"Well, it _is_ Babette, who by the way, wants you so badly." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, Me, Babette and Morey in some weird gnome/cat orgy… You know that's gonna happen." Luke said sarcastically and Lorelai burst out laughing.

Once Lorelai stopped laughing, Luke shrugged. "So what did win the Random Festival of the Year?" He asked, waiting for a laugh.

"Chicken Racing Night." Lorelai said.

"You're not serious." Luke said.

"O yes I am… Chicken Racing Night, it was Taylor's idea." Lorelai said.

"You know, every year I keep thinking that it couldn't get any stupider, but they just keep proving me wrong." He told her.

"And they're going to give out little chicken-shaped, chicken nuggets on a stick and everything… They're going all out this year." Lorelai said. "Kirk named his chicken, Chicken-Kirk."

"I can just see it now- Taylor coming up to me with a chicken shaped, brightly colored poster with some really bad pun like 'come on, come all to the chicken racing night… unless you're chicken' at the top. He'll show it to me and beg me to hang it up on the diner at which point, I'll laugh in his face. Then he'll go and beg me to donate free chicken-shaped nuggets or something that's equally as stupid, and I'll laugh in his face again." Luke ranted.

"What a wonderful little tradition you guys have going there." Lorelai said.

"No, this whole town is just so predictable." Luke said.

"Including you!" Lorelai said, pointing at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Luke said.

They didn't talk for a few minutes, Luke focused on what he was doing and Lorelai went into her own little world. Suddenly Lorelai burst out laughing.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You are so right about that bad pun thing."

He smiled. "Yup." He said, putting his tools into his toolbox, closing it, and wiping off his hands with a cloth that was sitting beside him.

"I better get going." He told her.

"Oh man… Bye Bert." She said waving goodbye to the toolbox he was holding.

"I'll leave him here if it'll make you feel better." He said after rolling his eyes.

"That's OK, I think I'll be OK." She said wiping a fake tear off her face.

He rolled his eyes again.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Same time, same place." She told him.

"OK." He told her with a smile.

She watched as he walked over to his truck, got inside, started it, and backed out of her driveway. She watched as he turned around and drove off. When she was sure he was gone, she went inside the house and plopped herself on the couch.

They had been doing this for a week now. He would come over and he'd bring her food and decaf coffee. Then he'd work on the jungle gym, and she would usually watch. They would talk about random things. Neither one of them would ever mention the baby or anything baby related. They would never talk about times when they were together, or about the ribbons or anything else that would make their conversations awkward. They kept their discussions pointless and meaningless and that was fine. She would ramble on about nothing, and he would listen and he'd saying something funny. She would smile and laugh at him, and he'd always smile back.

Then, he would leave and she would sit in her empty house, thinking about him.

She knew this was bad. She knew it would happen. She told herself it would happen. How could it not, this was Luke…

She was falling in love with him, again… But, she couldn't. She couldn't do this to herself. It was all getting to be too much.

Maybe this was the wrong thing to be doing. Maybe she should have listened to herself before, when she said it would be too hard, too much. And yes, it was getting to be too hard and too much.

Maybe it was wrong to try and hold on. Maybe it would be better to just let go. Maybe she should just let go.

Letting go would be really hard, but it was better than trying to hold on to something that wasn't there, right?

Things wouldn't change. She lied to him, she pushed him, she didn't give him space, she asked for too much, she kept secrets, and she let him down. She lost his trust. She lost his love.

They would always, only be friends. That's all they _could_ be, now. They could never be anything more, not with everything that happened. He'd never forgive her, he'd never trust her again, he'd never forget about what happened- what she did.

What did she get herself into?

She knew it'd end up like this. She knew she would just end up hurt and upset. She knew it would be even harder this way.

And yet, she still did it. She still let him in- again. Even knowing how bad it would end up, she still did it. Why? Because it was Luke…

Everything about him made her stomach do flips. He would look at her and she'd melt. He'd smile and she would quickly become a puddle on the floor. He'd hold her and she'd feel safe. He'd laugh and she'd be happy and completely satisfied. He'd whisper something in her ear and chills would run through her body. He'd touch her and she'd get goose bumps. He would play with her hair and she'd smile at him like an idiot. He'd kiss her and her knees would become jello. He'd hold her hand and she'd never want to let go.

Nobody else could make her feel that way. Luke was the only person who could make her feel like that, so loved, and beautiful, and important and… everything else. She couldn't even find words to describe how he made her feel.

That's why she did it. That's why she risked getting hurt again. That's why she didn't care how hard it would be or what it would do to her. She loved him- that's why she did it.

She loved him so much. She just wanted to be with him. She just wanted to feel that way again, even if it was all fake- even if he touched her by accident, or was only smiling at her because she had something stuck in her teeth. She didn't care. Those feelings were amazing and she didn't want to let them go.

But, maybe she needed to.

She was so in love with him. She was so in love with him and it was scaring her. It was scaring her a lot.

* * *

He drove down her street with the windows rolled down. It was starting to get warmer outside. The drive to the diner was always very quick, and today was no exception. He pulled up into and parked the car, then got out and went up the steps and into the diner. 

Bing. He opened the door and started towards the counter. The diner wasn't too crowded, but there were still a lot of people around. He got behind the counter and began making some coffee.

"Luke." He froze when he heard his name. It wasn't his name that freaked him out so much, it was the mouth his name had just slipped out of. He didn't even need to look at her to know who it was.

Emily. Wonderful.

"Emily." He stated, turning around to face her. She looked different- maybe angry, or determined? It was something; he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"I need to talk to you, it's important." She told him.

"I'm uh, a little busy here." He told her. He didn't want to talk, especially not to her.

Emily looked around. "Everything seems to be fine here." She said looking back at him, right in his eyes. "I promise I won't waste too much of your time." She told him.

He knew Lorelai got her ability to persuade anyone into anything from Emily. He knew he should just give up and go, especially because of the way she was looking at him. It was even a little scary.

"Uh, OK, sure." Luke said, leading her outside.

She nodded and followed him.

He led her to _the_ bench. It was the same bench that she had been sitting on when she talked to Rory. She sat down on it, not too close to Luke so he wouldn't get uncomfortable. He looked at her, as if he was waiting for her to begin, so she did.

"My daughter isn't talking to me, Luke." She told him. "She won't talk to me at all. I try to call her and she hangs up on me. However, she is talking to my husband. She told _him_ all about the pregnancy, but she won't even talk to me- not a simple hello or anything." Emily paused again.

"I didn't really understand why, until Rory pointed it out to me." She said.

"Rory?" He asked. He was so confused. Why was Emily telling him this? What was she trying to do?

"Yes. We were sitting on this exact same bench and she was just yelling at me and yelling at me. She's never done that before, not like that. Rory has always been polite, or maybe she was just afraid of me, but she's never yelled like that. She was really angry." Emily told him.

Luke nodded, still having no idea why she was telling him this.

"I was sitting here, as she was just yelling at me- telling me how I ruined everything, how it was all my fault." She paused for a second. "She said it was all my fault that you and my daughter broke up." She said.

"Well, uh-" He began, feeling like she wanted an answer.

"She's right, it is my fault." Emily told him and he was shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"It's my fault. My daughter is miserable because of me. Rory hates me and it's my fault. I broke you guys up… I told Christopher to come and get Lorelai back… and I'm sorry." She told him, still completely calm, and even… sincere. He wasn't sure what he should be thinking, he was still completely confused.

"I never liked Christopher, did you know that?" Emily asked.

"Uh, no I didn't." Luke said, still very confused.

"Well, I didn't. But, he comes from a good family, and he has money, and he is Rory's father… I always thought Lorelai and Christopher would end up together. I always hoped they would." Emily said.

This was making him uncomfortable, but he kept listening. There had to be a point to this story, right?

"I'm not really sure why, though because I never liked him. He was never very good to Lorelai- or to Rory. He was never a big part of Rory's life and he never loved Lorelai the way he should have. But, I kept trying to make it work between them, and truthfully, I don't know why. I thought it would make them happy. I thought Lorelai could change him… I thought a family would change him… I thought they would be a nice, happy family- and I was wrong." Emily told him.

"Lorelai doesn't want to be with Chris. Maybe she did in high school, and maybe she thought she did a few other times before, but they were always better friends than anything else. Lorelai couldn't handle all the disappointment he caused when they dated- he was always a better friend." Emily said.

"He's proposed to her before, you know, and… She always said no. She said no for a reason, he wasn't the one- he was never the one." Emily said.

"But you- you were _'supposed to be the one'_ and I knew that. I could see it, and that's why I invited Chris to the wedding- because I could see it." Emily said.

Luke looked confused, but he was still hanging on to every word.

"I've seen Lorelai go through many relationships, Luke. I've seen her run from so many guys, so many relationships. I've seen her bolt at the mere suggestion of commitment." Emily told him. "And then, a week before the wedding, while I was trying on wedding dresses, Lorelai was upstairs with me." Emily explained. "I was trying one a beautiful dress and I walked out to see my daughter, the person who has never been able to commit to any man, ever… I saw her standing in front of the mirror, holding a wedding dress up to herself and just beaming. I knew the look on her face… she wanted to get married, she was imaging her wedding, she was thinking about marriage, about commitment- commitments to _you_, Luke." Emily told him.

"At my wedding, while we were getting ready, I asked her if she ever wanted to get married. She had this look on her face and I could just tell she was thinking about you. She was thinking about you and her getting married- and it wasn't scaring her. She didn't want to run, she wasn't afraid…" Emily told him.

He stayed silent, knowing she had more to say, although, he was completely shocked. Lorelai was thinking about marriage? That had to be a mistake… She was thinking about marriage, one week before they had broken up? This was all too much… Should he believe her? After all, Emily Gilmore is not exactly their number one fan, maybe it was only some sort of trick. Before, he could analyze anymore, she spoke up again.

"You make her happy, Luke. You make her happy and you make Rory happy. They both love you more than you could even imagine. I wish you could see the way Lorelai's eyes light up when you come in the room, or the way she smiles so much more when you're around, or the face she makes when you smile. And I wish you could see the way Rory looks at you two. When you're in the room- both of them just start glowing. They adore you- they _love_ you." She said, starting to look off in the distance.

"I wish you could see it." She told him with a little regret in her voice. "I wish _I _could have seen it."

"Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have done what I did… or maybe I still would have. I guess we'll never know." Emily said.

"She chose you, Luke- not Chris, _you_. _You _make her happy." She told him, looking at him straight in the eyes. She sighed, "that never used to be enough for me, but it is now… I'll stay out of it- I really just wanted her to be happy." Emily said strongly.

He wasn't sure what was happening. Was Emily Gilmore seriously apologizing to him? Was she seriously apologizing and meaning it? Was she accepting him? Was she telling him that she was finally going to support their relationship? What was going on?

"Luke?" She asked.

"Hm?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Well?" Emily asked, staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to go to her? I just told you, Luke. She loves you, she wants you, and I'm going to stay out of it." Emily told her. "She loves you, Luke… You love her, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Luke told her, with surprisingly no hesitation. Was he really telling Emily this?

"Then, go to her, Luke!" Emily said with disbelief. Did she really go there and make that long speech, for nothing?

"That was always the plan, Emily."

* * *

He parked his truck in her driveway. He had a huge smile on his face, excited about the surprise he had planned for her. He had worked on it all night, and he was pretty sure it would show her how much he cared. He was pretty sure it would let her know, that he was definitely not out. 

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked a few more times. Still no answer.

He rang the doorbell. Maybe she was upstairs and she couldn't hear.

He waited- still no answer.

He checked the door, it was unlocked. He opened it a little and peaked inside the house.

"Lorelai?" He called. He heard noises coming from inside the house, so he went inside. "Lorelai?" He called as he walked through the house. He heard noises coming from the bathroom, so he went over there.

He leaned against the door. She was throwing up. He knocked.

"You don't want to see this, Luke." He heard her tell him through the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"This is really gross." She told him, after throwing up again.

He opened the door right as she was flushing the toilet. She was sitting by the toilet, leaning on the wall for support. Her hair was messy and her face was pale.

"You OK?" He asked.

She shook her head and he went over to her. He sat beside her and she let out a sick groan.

"Don't they know that it's not morning anymore?" Lorelai asked, holding her stomach.

"Maybe they go by the Jewish calendar." He said sarcastically.

"You know, that would be funny if I was not sitting on my bathroom floor, smelling like barf, and feeling like this." Lorelai told him.

"Sorry, I'll save it for later." He told her.

Then he turned her to and pushed her hair out of her face. He gave her a reassuring smile and then her patted her thigh.

She hated that he was seeing her like this. She hated when anybody saw her like this- a huge mess. But, she especially didn't want him to witness this.

Ugh.

She grabbed her stomach and then lunged for the toilet, again. She put her head over the edge and threw up a few more times.

After the 2nd time, Luke took her hair and held it back for her.

Once she felt OK, she wiped her mouth off and sighed, leaning against the wall again. He let go of her hair and let her relax.

She looked up at him with a grateful smile. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Well, this is half my fault." He told her gesturing towards the toilet.

He knew he had crossed that line. They never talked about the baby. They never talked about the past. They never talked about times when they had been together.

"Yeah." She said quietly. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to cross that imaginary line they had silently agreed upon? Why did he have to be so sweet? Why did he have to hold her hair back? Why did she have to be in love with him? Why did have to be over her?

She crossed her arms, suddenly becoming a little angry. They had to stop this. They had to stop pretending that everything was OK. They had to stop pretending like none of this was happening. They had to stop pretending that they were friends. They had to stop pretending like this was going to work.

"You feeling better?" He asked her.

She nodded a little. She was pretty sure she had nothing left to throw up.

"OK, c'mon. I want to show you something." He said getting up. He put his hand out for her, but she got up without him.

He shrugged and began walking outside. She followed close behind him, forcing herself to take every step. She wanted him to leave. She wanted him to stop being that pretty piece of meat that was dangling in front of her face, but was always out of reach.

She walked outside and watched as he opened her garage door. She stood there waiting, with her arms crossed. She watched as he went to the side of the boat cleared some newspaper away.

"C'mon." He told her. She shrugged and walked over to where he was standing. She followed his gaze, and froze.

The Lorelai. It was painted in blue, in fancy writing, on the side of his boat.

"I'll have to re-do it when it's all finished, but you get the idea…" Luke told her, as she still stood their, frozen.

"I mean, all important people are named after boats, right?" Luke asked her, still looking at the boat. "And now you can cross it off your list." When she didn't say anything, he looked over to her. It wasn't exactly the reaction he had hoped for. She looked almost horrified.

"Lorelai?" He asked.

"Why- why'd you do that?" She asked.

"It's on your list." He told her. "I thought you'd like it."

She felt like crying. Why was he doing this? Why was he doing this to her? He was hanging around, showing her everything she was missing, everything she had messed up, everything she had lost, everything she could have had…

"Lorelai?" She heard him ask again. He reached out and touched her shoulder and she jumped away from him.

"Hey? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I- I… I can't do this." She told him.

"What?" He asked her.

"We can't do this." She told him, beginning to sound angry. "We can't keep pretending… We can't keep acting as if nothing is happening. We can't keep ignoring everything that happened." Lorelai told him.

"OK?" He said, completely confused.

"You don't have to do these things, Luke. You don't have to be nice to me. You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm having your baby… A baby deserves a father and I intend on letting you be one, no matter how hard it may be. This kid deserves to have a father around while they're growing up, but nobody will know if you were here _now_ or not. The baby won't care if you held my hair back while I was throwing up, or if you named a boat after me, just because you thought it'd be nice. You don't have to do this these things, Luke." She told him, her throat starting to tighten as she fought the tears that were coming.

"I want to." He told her, because he had no idea what else to say, or why she was flipping out so much.

"And don't just do it because you feel bad for me. Don't just do it because you feel sorry for me. I don't need sympathy, OK? I just- I need you- I need you to go." She told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Please go, Luke. Please?" She was practically begging him now. She just wanted him to leave before she starting having a meltdown.

"Lorelai, I-"

"Please, Luke?" She asked, cutting him off.

"But, when-" He didn't get to finish, again.

"I'll call you when… I don't know, I guess I'll call you when I'm going to have the baby." She told him, trying so hard to stay strong.

He stood there, in disbelief of what was happening. He definitely did not expect this to happen.

She looked at him, and when he didn't leave, she sighed. "Fine, I'll see you in 9 months." She said before turning around and walking away.

When he couldn't see her face, she let the tears start rolling. She went into the house, locking the door behind her, and ran into the bathroom. She threw up again, and then she let herself fall to the floor. She sat where they had been a few minutes ago. She ran her fingers over the floor he had been sitting on.

She hated saying those things. She hated using that tone. She hated crossing her arms and pretending to be angry.

She wasn't angry.

She was heart broken, she was devastated, she was disappointed, she was scared, she was lonely

But, she was facing the truth, she was letting go, she was dealing with reality, she was being strong, she was beginning the process, she was making it better for the both of them, she was being smart, she was doing the right thing…

She sighed and lied down on the bathroom floor. The cold tile felt nice against her hot face.

Another sigh…

She was missing him, she was having regrets, she was crying so hard that it hurt, she was giving up, she was letting go of something she wanted to hold on to forever, she was being stupid, she was messing everything up again, she was being weak, she was hiding from reality, she was loosing a friendship that she desperately needed, she was doing the wrong thing…

How is it possible to be this confused?

Seeing him was too hard, but not seeing him was just as bad.

It would get easier, though… It would get easier. It had to get easier.

* * *

He was still standing there, in that exact spot she left him in. He hadn't moved since she left. He couldn't even remember breathing since she had left. 

What was all of that?

How could she not see what he was saying? How could she think it was only an act? How could think he was only doing it because of the baby?

He was staring at the front door, the one she had just closed behind her. He looked back at the boat- the one he had stayed up all night painting. He had stayed up until 3 in the morning, painting and stenciling the letters, slowly and quietly, so she wouldn't wake up and see him in her garage. He thought she'd get it, or at least start to get it.

She looked so mad. She looked so upset, likehe had done something so completely wrong. She looked like she was going to cry, or maybe she was just going to slap him in the face.

He sat down on the ground, next to his boat, and inside her garage.

She told him to leave her alone- that she would call him in 9 months. 9 months? Was she serious?

He wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to give up.

She was scared. She was scared of him letting her down again, of him changing his mind again. She was scared of him being out.

It wouldn't be easy. Maybe he had overlooked that, before. Maybe he had made the mistake of thinking this would be easier than it actually would be. She wasn't going to let him in that easily. She wasn't going to trust him again that easily. They would have to talk, they would have to work things out, they would have to gain each other's trust back.

They would do that. They would have those talks. He would make sure they had those talks.

But, right now, all he could do was show her how much he loved her.

Right now, all he could do was let her know how important she was to him, how it wasn't just because of the baby, and how much he missed her.

And he could do that.

He would do that.

* * *

**Well… 3 updates in 4 days. I'm pretty proud. You know the drill… Suggestions/Good/Bad/Everything else… Please review.**

**And I know that was very un-Emily... but I wished she did something like that in the show, so I wrote it... I don't know. **

**Pleasee review.**

**Pretty please?**


	9. Written in the Soup

**A Different Path**

**Chapter 9: Written in the Soup**

**Disclaimer:**** It's still not mine :)**

**Summary:**** 'If the soup says it, it must be true.' What if they had taken a different path? A much longer path…**

**A/N:**

**RogueHoney:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked that!

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Yeah, I think it's more realistic that way

**rubberducky3399:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Adam's Song-182:** Haha, that's alright. I'll imagine the third thumb

**Javamaniac:** Of course, it's Luke... he doesn't give up.

**Noam:** No, it will end sometime... I think there's still a good 5 or 6 more chapters... probably more.

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Haha thank you!

**Lukeandlorelai4ever:** Thanks, I'm glad

**drggfan:** Well... here's chapter 9. You'll have to wait a little longer for the others

**GGFAN6:** Whoaa... long review. You should write a story like that... you have it all outlined in that review. It's a great idea, you should use it

**J.Stone:** Haha, thank you... Yes you should make one, too

**lilrabbitangel14:** Yes, they do!

**Luke'sGirl:** Oh, you know he will. Thanks, glad you like it!

**JavaJunkiE006:** Thank you, thank you! I'm glad you like it... Sorry, it's a secret)

**localizy:** Nah, you won't...

**Apostrophe:** I'm glad. Thanks!

**m:** 'you two are easy.' 'spread that around will ya?' 'will do.' -- You'll get your wish, you just gotta wait a little bit longer.

**charmedtomeetyou:** Well, you see... I never sleep. Seriously, I have like sleeping problems or something and I'm usually up until 4:30 in the morning... and let me tell you, being up all night is boring... So, I basically write until I'm falling out of my computer chair. That is my secret to speedy updates

**lukelorelai-en:** Well, I'm glad you don't have to make bad reviews either. Thanks!

**neezum:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!

**Menghis:** Yeah, I wanna see Emily apologize, too... That's the thing about fanfiction, you can write all the things you wish you could see on the show. Haha, I liked that line, too. And yeah, lists are cool- you should make one.

**jennisfifi:** Yes, I agree... it's gross, but so sweet.

**flute1952:** Thanks!

**A. Windsor:** Thankkk you!

**almondbar:** Exactly! You can write everything you wish would happen on the show...

**Scottjunkie:** Thanks! I know, cliffhangers suck.

**bloodymary2:** Yeahh I agree.

**orangesherbert7:** Yeah, I wish Luke would find out about that stuff, too... that's why I wrote it

**Lukelorelaichick:** Nah, I was just up all night and very bored, so I wrote. That's pretty much when I right all of this... when I can't sleep.

**BluJPlover:** Yeah, exactly. It's more realistic

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thanks!

**scubaluver:** Mhmmm... Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**tom:** Yep, see I told you that you read my mind! Nah, not too much bad... Lol, hope you like it!

**ProFfeSseR:** Yeah... See, I can never fall asleep night so I usually write until I like pass out in my computer chair around 4:30... THen, I proofread the next day or whenever I post... That chapter, I was kind of rushed and I only proofread once because I was in a hurry to get it out.

**Crazy for Luke:** Well, Lorelai is having morning sickness... but it's not morning. And the Jewish calendar is different than the one most ppl go by... so... hmmm... I'm not sure how to explain... I hope that clears it up a little? Lol, sorry.

**GG#1fan:** It's a secret)

**lorelai Gilmore:** Me too.

**Hamlets-pirate:** Rory points that out in the chapter... It's cuz he loves Lorelai... and you know, it's Luke... It's not really put together, and it's not finished enough for the town to know what it is... Plus, they'll have to find out sometime, right?

* * *

She felt like she'd been lying there for days. The fuzzy clock that sat on her nightstand kept telling her otherwise. It had to be broken, though. Everything in the house had to be broken, because Luke couldn't fix it anymore. 

It had been two hours since she had slammed the front door behind her and stomped off to her bedroom. It had been two hours and 1 minute since she yelled at Luke and told him that she would call him when the baby was born. It just felt so much longer.

Here she was again, lying in her bed, crying uncontrollably for the millionth time in three weeks. She was surrounded by used tissues, empty water bottles, a few unread magazines, a box of uneaten Nutter Butters, and two tear-stained pillows. She lost him again. She was alone again.

She kept telling herself that it was the right thing to do. She kept telling herself that it was better this way. However, she was having a hard time convincing herself.

Why did she always have to do this alone? She hated doing things alone. It was lonely… It was harder, it wasn't fun. She hated doing things alone, especially when she could be doing them with Luke.

She had raised Rory alone, and it had all worked out fine- wonderful, even. Maybe it could all work out again. Maybe raising another kid alone wouldn't be so bad, but it definitely would have been better if she could do it with Luke.

It was her fault she did everything alone, and she hated that. She hated that she was the one that caused all of this- that she did this to herself. She turned down Christopher's proposals, and she ran away from home. She didn't accept help, and never asked for it. She pretended everything was OK. She ran away from relationships, she ran away to Harvard, days before her wedding. She lied to Luke, and she screwed everything up.

She suddenly found herself standing in her garage, staring at her name that had been painted on his boat. The letters were curvy and very fancy. It must have taken him a long time.

She didn't even remember getting out of bed and going outside, but here she was. Maybe she was just making sure all of this really happened. Maybe she was just confirming that it hadn't been a dream. Maybe she was just seeing if this was all real, if she was really doing this all alone.

It was. It was real. It happened. She was alone.

She crossed her arms and hugged herself, to keep warm.

She wondered when he did this. She guessed it was while she was sleeping. She wondered why he did this. She guessed it was only to be nice, because maybe he felt bad for her. Maybe he felt guilty. Maybe he felt sorry for her. Maybe he was bored.

There are so many paths in life, but she always ended up taking the harder, independent path. Why did she have to do everything the hard way? Why did she have to do everything alone?

She groaned, and the sound of her voice surprised her. It didn't sound like her. It sounded like someone else, definitely not her.

She didn't want to go down this path again. She didn't want to do this again. But, she knew she would have to. She didn't have other options, or no other options that she would consider.

She wanted the Luke option, but it didn't exist anymore, and that was her fault. It completely disappeared when she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

She woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly through her window. It was strange to see the sun shining in her room, like that. It looked so out of place. She tried to roll over and face away from it, but the room was still bright. 

She had no idea when she fell asleep last night, but she felt as if she hadn't slept at all. She tried stacking pillows next to her, to block the sun a little, but it didn't work. She tried hiding under the covers, but that didn't work either.

She eventually got up and went to her window, to close the shade. She went to the window and something outside caught her eye.

He was out there. He was out there sanding wood for the jungle gym. He was out there, in the cold weather, sanding wood for the jungle gym, as if nothing happened. He was out there even though she had yelled at him and said those horrible things. He was out there even though she told him to go away. He was out there even though she told him not to be. He was out there.

Seeing him work so hard, made her stomach tighten. Why was he out there? She told him yesterday, not to come back. Why did he?

She loved him for being there, but she also hated him for it.

Why was he making this so hard for her? She hated him for being there. She hated him for making this so difficult. She hated him for showing her everything she was missing. She hated him for rubbing everything she messed up, in her face. She hated him for making her tell him to leave. She hated him for not listening to her.

But, she loved him. She loved him for not listening. She loved him for not giving up so easily. She loved him for coming back. She just loved him.

But, this was too hard.

She went back and lied in her bed. He will have to leave sometime.

* * *

It had been 4 days. It had been 4 days since she slammed the door in his face, and 4 days since she told him to leave. 

But, everyday he'd come to the house. He would sit out there for hours, working on that stupid jungle gym, and then he would go home around 4:30- right before the dinner rush at the diner. She would go downstairs and find dinner prepared for her on the kitchen table. She would always throw it away, or leave it uneaten on the table.

She'd go to work around 5:30 and stay there until 11:30, because she knew he'd be at the house. Once the diner was closed, he would go back to her house and continue working, until it was so dark that the lights from his car were no longer bright enough to light up the front yard.

She would go home and find that the jungle gym was getting closer to being finished. She would go in the house and find a small bag of Luke's coffee blend, sitting inside a coffee mug, on the kitchen table- decaf, of course. But she would never drink it.

Sometimes she would walk in the house and it would smell like him, so she would spray Lysol everywhere. Sometimes she would go home to find Bert sitting in her front lawn, beside the piles of wood and paint buckets, and she would walk right past it, as if she didn't care. Sometimes she would walk down her driveway and see tire tracks from his truck, in the snow. She would get a shovel and cover them until they faded away. Sometimes she would go home and find his water bottle sitting on her porch railing, and she would throw it away. Sometimes she would go home and see a CD player sitting on the porch, with a CD thatshe had told him to buy, inside. She would take it out from under the porch and hope that it would rain.

Nevertheless, every morning, when she woke up, he'd be there, hammering, sawing, sanding, or painting.

He'd always be there.

Sometimes she'd go home and find a fuller refrigerator, because he went grocery shopping for her. Sometimes she'd go home to find that the sink that had been leaky this morning, was now working perfectly because he had fixed it for her. Sometimes she would go home and find that the dishes that were in the sink when she left, were now clean and put away because he had cleaned up for her. Sometimes she would go home and find that the Book of Baby Names she had been looking at, was still sitting on the kitchen table, but now had a few more pages folded down. Sometimes she'd go home to find that the bathroom floor, that had been smelling faintly like throw up this morning, now smelt like cleaning supplies, because he had cleaned it for her.

She hated that he was doing these things. She couldn't figure out why he was, either. Maybe he made her dinner because he wanted her to eat healthy, so the baby would be healthy. But, why did he fix her sink, and why did he clean her floor? She hated that he was doing this. He was torturing her. He was rubbing it in her face. He was making her cry. He was making her sick. He was making her sad.

She hated him. She hated him so much for everything he was doing. She hated him, but she still looked out her window every morning to make sure he was there. She still smiled when she saw him working on that jungle gym. She still left her front door unlocked for him. She still went outside and put his CD player back under the porch if it was supposed to rain. She still put a water bottle in the kitchen, where he could find it. She still stole glances at Bert, when she was near a window. She still smelled her house every time she came in, hoping it would smell like him. She still searched for his tire tracks in her driveway. She still looked for evidence of his visits, every time she got home.

She didn't hate him. She knew she didn't hate him. She just tried to hate him. She just wished she hated him. Then, maybe it wouldn't be so hard.

She really had to get that back door lock fixed.

* * *

Rory opened the front door, laundry in hand. She didn't have any classes tomorrow, so she decided to pay her mother a visit, since they hadn't talked in almost a week. 

"Mom!" She called.

"Rory?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Rory made her way into the kitchen, dragging the bags of laundry behind her. She dropped them once she got into the kitchen and kissed her Mom on the cheek. She sat down, across from her, at the kitchen table.

Her mother looked different. The bags under her eyes were evidence that she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was brushed, she had make up, and nice work clothes on, but she still looked like she had just rolled out of bed. The smudged mascara under her puffy eyes meant she had been crying.

Lorelai wasn't looking her in the eye, trying to cover up the fact that she had been crying. Rory knew better than to ask about it, at least not yet.

"What is all this?" Rory asked, gesturing towards the uneaten pasta that was sitting in front of her. It had a fancy, homemade looking kind of sauce that was most definitely not from a can of Ragu.

"Luke made it for me." She said, in a voice that surprised Rory. She sounded so sad, which was weird for Rory because her mother typically hid those types of feelings from her.

"He did?" Rory asked in an 'oh that's so sweet' tone.

"Mhm." Lorelai said, and Rory could tell she was holding back tears.

"Mom?" She asked, almost afraid. She put her hand on her mother's back, soothingly.

Then, Lorelai lost it. The tears started flowing down her cheeks and she couldn't control it.

"Rory, Rory I… Luke, he's so… I lost him. I messed up so bad." She said breathlessly.

"Mom, c'mon, what happened?" Rory asked.

"He, he- the boat… I told him to leave, Rory. Why does he keep coming back? I can't, I can't…" Lorelai said in between sobs.

"Mom? Mom… What happened? Calm down, c'mon, drink something." She said handing Lorelai a water bottle.

Lorelai cried for a minute more, and then calm herself down with some water and deep breaths.

"This isn't how a break up is supposed to go… You're supposed to drown yourself in ice cream or if you're older, booze- but I can't because I'm- I'm- because I'm pregnant." Lorelai told Rory.

Rory nodded and kept listening.

"And- and the ex-boyfriend is supposed to leave you alone. He's not supposed to hang around your house building you a jungle gym and making you dinner, and cleaning up your house. He's, he's supposed to leave." Lorelai said, small tears falling down her face every once in awhile.

"He's supposed to leave you alone. He's supposed to hate you. He's supposed to go and tell other guys that you're a bad kisser or something. He's not supposed to do this…" Lorelai continued.

"But, I'm having his baby, so he _needs_ to be nice to me. He has to make sure I eat healthy and drink decaf coffee, so his kid won't turn out to be crazy and unhealthy like me." Lorelai said.

"Mom, Luke cares about you…" Rory told her, rubbing her back.

"No, he just cares about his baby… Why won't he just leave?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, what happened? I thought you two were doing good." Rory asked.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't handle it. He's just so… He's Luke and I _can't_ just be friends with him, Rory. I couldn't handle it anymore, and I- I told him to leave. He named his boat after me, just like my list said and then I screamed at him, and said I'd call him when the baby was born." Lorelai said with some sniffles.

"Mom…" Rory said.

"I couldn't handle him being around all the time and not being together. I just couldn't do it. I need to get over him- he's over me and I have to get over him, Rory and I can't do that if he's always around being… himself. I can't. " She told her daughter.

Rory nodded with worried eyes. She wanted to help, but she had no idea what to do.

Lorelai sniffled and wiped her face with a tissue. She moved away from Rory's arms and stood up. She glanced at the clock

"I better go re-do my make up for work." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded.

"Can I borrow your car? Mine is out of gas."

"Sure."

"Luke will come by around 9. Please don't talk to him. I'll be home around 11:30." Lorelai said before going upstairs.

Rory sighed. There had to be something she could do.

* * *

Rory had been sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book for one of her classes, when she heard Luke's truck pull up in the driveway. 

She got up, went in her room, and looked out her window. She watched him for a while- not in a creepy stalker way, she was just watching, admiring what he was doing for her mother. He looked different, too. She couldn't see the bags under his eyes, but he looked tired. It looked like he had gone a pretty long time without shaving, even longer than usual. He looked sad, too. He looked lonely. He looked lost.

She watched as he dragged himself towards the pile of wood. She watched as he sighed heavily and began working. She couldn't believe how sad he looked. She saw him look up at the house, probably looking in Lorelai's window. She saw the look on his face, and she could tell that he missed her.

She watched as he used the light from his car to see because Lorelai had turned the porch light off. She watched as he worked and worked, even though he was obviously incredibly tired. She watched as he rubbed his hands together, to stay warm. She watched as he sighed hopelessly. She watched as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. She watched as he kept stealing glances at Lorelai's car, obviously wondering if she was inside. She watched as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, but she kept going.

She hated that they were both so miserable. She hated how her mother was acting. She hated that she was being so mean to Luke. But, she knew her mother hated being like that, too. She knew her mother was just trying to protect herself from getting hurt again.

She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to him, but she had to. She had to.

She opened the front door and saw him jump. He looked up with a little disappointment, hoping it had been Lorelai.

She gave him a small smile and he returned it. She walked over to him and sat beside him on the cold ground.

"How's it coming?" Rory asked, trying to make small talk.

"Good, it should be done in a couple of weeks." Luke said.

"I can't wait, I've always wanted my own jungle gym." Rory said with a small smile.

"Well, now you got one." He said.

Rory sighed, and looked around a little bit. It was so dark outside, she could barely see beyond her driveway. The only light was coming from Luke's truck and it wasn't very bright.

"Do you want to come inside? You can warm up a little." Rory said.

"I don't think your mom would like that." Luke told her.

"She's at work, she took my car." Rory said, when she saw Luke look at her car sitting in the driveway.

Luke didn't answer, he stayed focused on the sandpaper in his hands.

"Please, Luke? It's freezing out here." Rory said.

"OK. Thanks." He told her as he followed her in.

She led him into the kitchen, which Rory began kicking herself for, once she saw the plate of pasta, still sitting on the kitchen table. But, she couldn't change her mind now or things would be even more awkward, so they sat down at the table.

This was so awkward. They hadn't talked since the break up, and neither knew what to say.

Luke glanced at the plate of pasta. "I guess she doesn't like pasta either." He said in a tone that sounded defeated and sad.

"I'm sorry, Luke…" Rory told him. She hated seeing her mother and Luke like this. They were both hurting so much. They were both missing each other. They were both lost without the other. They both needed each other.

"It's alright. Maybe tomorrow, I'll make soup. She likes alphabet soup, right? She likes to try and make dirty words with the letters." Luke said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Beats me, for some reason she finds it entertaining." Luke said with a shrug.

"No, I mean, why do you keep making her food if you know she won't eat it? And why are you killing yourself over this jungle gym, when she is being so horrible to you?" Rory asked.

"Because I love her." He answered simply, his tired eyes looking up at her for a reaction.

Rory smiled a little, but she felt wrong for hearing this. She felt like she shouldn't be- that Lorelai should hear it first.

"She's scared." Luke said, crossing his arms.

"She's protecting herself." Rory said.

Luke nodded.

"She doesn't want to get hurt…" Rory said.

"I know." Luke said. "I won't hurt her." Luke said, as if it was a promise.

"I know." Rory said.

"_She_ doesn't know that, though. But, she will eventually and once she figures it out, I'll be right here." Luke said.

"She just thinks you're only doing this because of the baby." Rory said.

"I'm not." Luke told her.

Rory nodded. "She hates herself for screwing up with you."

"I hate myself for helping her." Luke said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"She lied, Rory… but, I didn't hear her out, and I didn't let her explain, I just left. People make mistakes, you know? I just freaked out and I let her down. I told her that I was in this, and then I just… left." Luke said, surprised at him self for telling Rory all of this.

Rory was silent, not knowing what to say.

"I hate that we're apart." Luke said.

"She hates it, too." Rory said.

Luke nodded.

"Don't you think you should talk to her? You know… tell her?" Rory asked.

"I've always that thought actions speak louder than words." Luke said simply.

"But, actions and words together, are even better, don't you think?" Rory asked.

"She won't talk to me."

"She might."

"I just- I don't want to make her talk to me. I want to wait until she's ready. I don't want to make her talk and then screw everything up again." Luke said. Both Rory and Luke were surprised at the seriousness of the conversation and how truthful Luke was being.

"Yeah." Rory said.

Luke sighed and started to get up. "I better go, it's almost 11 and I have to open the diner tomorrow." Luke told her.

"OK." Rory nodded, standing up with him.

"Thanks for the talk." Luke told her.

"Anytime." Rory said, following him to the door.

"She'll come around… she's just scared, but she loves you. She'll come around." Rory said, trying to reassure him.

He nodded and then went out the door. Rory watched as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. She went and sat on the couch, waiting for her mother to get home.

* * *

"Hi." Lorelai said when she came in the door and found Rory sitting on the couch, staring at her. 

"Hey." Rory said.

Lorelai looked at her strangely, "you OK?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Lorelai said with a reassuring smile. She went and sat next to her daughter on the couch, expecting to hear about Rory's boy problems or something.

"I know you don't want to hear this…" Rory began, and Lorelai suddenly knew what was coming.

"You're right, I don't." She said, standing up. "I know, OK? I don't need constant reminders and people telling me how I'm being stupid, alright? I know what I'm doing." Lorelai yelled.

"Mom… You love him." Rory said so gently, that it made Lorelai want to cry.

Lorelai's shoulders dropped and she just stood there, staring down at her daughter.

"You _love_ him." Rory said again.

Lorelai crossed her arms and looked away. She didn't want to do this right now. She wanted to go to her room, close the door, lie in bed, and cry herself to sleep. She just couldn't get her feet to move.

"And he loves you." Rory told her.

Lorelai didn't look at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head a little, blinking back any tears that were threatening to show themselves.

"He still loves you, Mom. He still loves you." Rory said.

"No." She whispered. "No he doesn't." She said a little louder.

"_Yes_, he does." Rory told her.

"No, he doesn't." She said again.

"He loves you, Mom." Rory said, trying to get through to her.

"Why? Why would he love me, Rory?" She said, looking at her this time. She tried to look angry, but Rory could see past that. She was heart broken. Lorelai sighed. "He doesn't love me."

"Mom, tonight he sat outside, working and working, on that jungle gym, in the dark and in 5 degree weather. He sat there, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was so tired, but he kept working." Rory said.

Lorelai didn't respond.

"He makes you dinner every night. He knows you don't eat it, but he keeps making it." Rory said.

"The jungle gym is for his son or daughter, it has nothing to do with me." Lorelai said in a frustrated tone.

"Mom, his son or daughter is not going to be here for another 8 and a half months… and then, it'll be another couple of years before it will even be able to use a jungle gym. Luke has all the time in the world to make it, he doesn't need to sit here and spend all day and night working on it, but he does. He does it for you." Rory said.

Lorelai sat down on the couch beside her daughter, tired of standing and pretending to be angry.

"You talked to him?" Lorelai asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

Rory nodded.

Lorelai bit her lip, to keep herself from crying. "He could never forgive me." She told Rory. "He could never forgive me. He could never trust me again." Lorelai said.

"He forgives you, Mom. He wants you to forgive him." Rory said.

Lorelai looked over at her daughter, with a questioning expression.

Rory got up and then she looked down at her mother. "Talk to him, OK? He misses you and you miss him. He doesn't want to be apart and neither do you." Rory told her mother, before going to her room for bed.

* * *

"Hey Luke." Kirk greeted him that morning. 

"Hi Kirk." He said, from the kitchen. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"You're never here anymore, you're always building that _thing_ at Lorelai's house." He informed Luke, who was standing in front of the window that connected the diner and the kitchen.

"So?" Luke asked.

"What is that thing you're building anyway? Everyone in town is trying to figure it out." Kirk asked.

"It's just… nothing, Kirk. Why are here?" Luke asked.

"Well, I miss you, Luke." Kirk said.

"Aw, jeez, Kirk." Luke said.

"Nobody makes grilled cheeses like you do." Kirk continued.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"So, can you make me a grilled cheese?" Kirk asked.

"In a minute, I'm a little busy here." Luke said.

"What'cha doing?" Kirk asked.

"I'm making alphabet soup." Luke said.

"I tried proposing to Lulu with alphabet soup once, but the letters got mixed up and she didn't read it." Kirk said.

"That's too bad, Kirk." Luke said as he scooped some of the letters out of the soup.

Kirk peered over the counter, trying to see what Luke was doing.

"Are you taking the letters out?" He asked, in disbelief. "The letters are the best part. If people didn't want letters, then they wouldn't order alphabet soup, Luke." Kirk said.

"I'm only taking some of the letters out, Kirk." He said.

"Why?" Kirk asked.

"Because, Kirk… what is it that you wanted?" He asked, not wanting to answer questions.

"Grilled cheese please." Kirk said, completely serious.

"Coming right up." He said as he poured the soup into a thermos, so it would stay warm until dinner.

"Two slices of cheese, Luke." Kirk said.

"I know, I know." Luke said, putting the thermos in the corner, so he could take it to Lorelai's later.

* * *

She got out of the shower around 4 o'clock. She glanced out the window, as she always did. He was still out there. She got ready slowly, so he would be gone by the time she went downstairs. 

She walked out of the bathroom, again. She looked at the clock. It was 4:42. He had to be at the diner by now.

She went downstairs. She could smell the soup that was sitting on the kitchen table, all the way from the stairs. She walked over to it. It was sitting in a big, pink bowl. She sat down at the table, and stared at it. It was alphabet soup.

_"Hey," Luke greeted her after opening the door. _

_"Hey." She said before leaning in and kissing him. _

_"Hungry?" He asked. _

_"Always." She answered with a smile. _

_"I'll make you dinner." He told her. _

_"Aww… my own little iron chef." She said. _

_"What are you in the mood for?" He asked. _

_"Mmm… I'm thinking we try out that butterfly position Miss Pattie told me about." She smiled playfully. _

_"Aw, jeez." He said with an eye roll. _

_She giggled and then started looking through his cabinets for something to eat. Her eyes lit up and she pulled a can of soup out from the shelf. _

_"Ooh, I want this!" She told him. _

_"It's alphabet soup." He said. _

_"I know!" She said excitedly. _

_"Alphabet soup is for little kids. I can make you something better." He said. _

_"Lukkeeeee." She whined. "I want this." She smiled. _

_"Why?" He asked. _

_"I love alphabet soup! You can make dirty words with the letters." She smiled. _

_"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" He asked. _

_"She tried." Lorelai shrugged. _

_Luke rolled his eyes. _

_"C'mon, pleassee." She begged. _

_"Sure, whatever." He shrugged and took the can from her hands. _

_"Bless you." She told him. _

_He rolled his eyes and began cooking. She watched as he cooked. She stood behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her chin on his shoulder. _

_"This is gross." He said as he stirred the soup. _

_"It's Mm, Mm, good!" Lorelai told him. _

_He rolled his eyes and focused on stirring the contents of the pot. When he finished, he poured it into one of the big, pink bowls that Lorelai had brought from her house, insisting that 'his apartment needed more pink.' _

_"Enjoy... it's your last supper before your parent's thing tomorrow." He said as he put the bowl down in front of her. _

_"It better be good." She said. _

_"It's from a can, don't get your hopes up." He told her as he handed her a spoon. _

_"Thank you." She said giving him a sweet smile. He smiled back and then turned around to go wash the dishes. _

_"Aren't you going to eat with me?" She asked. _

_"I already ate." He told her. _

_"Well, can you sit with me?" She asked him. _

_He looked over to her and saw the puppy eyes she was giving him. He turned off the facet, wiped his hands, and sat down with her. _

_She smiled, and gave him a quick kiss. Then began eating her soup. _

_"This is so good." She told him. _

_"I'm glad." He told her. _

_"Thanks for making me dinner." She told him. _

_"No problem." He said. _

_He watched as she began scooping letters out of her soup and placing them on her napkin. _

_She gasped. "Luke, look! I can spell your name!" She told him. _

_"It is alphabet soup, Lorelai." He told her. _

_"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it has all the letters of the alphabet in it." Lorelai told him. _

_"Then it's false advertising." He told her. _

_She gasped again. "I can spell your name, too!" She said, showing him the napkin. _

_"Oh, wow." He told her sarcastically. _

_She took the napkin back and began studying her soup, trying to figure out what else she could spell. He watched as she focused on her soup, and then as a huge smile appeared on her face. She began scooping up letters again, and then she showed him her napkin. _

_"Look," she told him. "I spelled Luke and Lorelai forever." She told him with a smile. _

_He looked at the napkin and then back at her, smiling. _

_"If the soup says it, it must be true." She said with a huge smile. _

_"Must be." He nodded, with his own smile appearing on his face. _

Lorelai looked down at the soup, sitting in front of her, trying to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

She took the spoon that was sitting beside the bowl and began scooping out the letters and putting them on a napkin.

'Luke and Lorelai forever'

She stared at the letters for a long time, but eventually got up and headed towards the door. She was late for work.

* * *

**Well... Chapter #9... Oh man,**

**So, what'd you think? **

**I'd love to know... So, please review.**

**I don't have time for a long, cool Author's Note that no one actually reads, but I write anyway... So, yeah... Please review.**

**Prettty, pretty please?**


	10. Fork in the Road

**A Different Path**

**Chapter 10: Fork in the Road**

**Disclaimer:**** It's still not mine :)**

**Summary:**** 'You've come to a fork in the road and you don't have a map' … A story about Luke and Lorelai. She always takes that same lonely path, but maybe this time she'll take a different one? Or maybe not…**

**A/N:**

**dayzy27:** Thank you! What happens next? Go on and read, tell me whatcha think!

**Java Lava:** I'm very glad!

**rubberducky3399:** Haha. I'm honored. Yep, I was pretty proud of that chapter, too... and my alphabet soup idea. I'm glad you liked it. And yes, Kirk... gotta love him.

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid:** Yes well, he needs his Lorelai... Two days, I think that's pretty soon.

**javarox:** I am o-so glad. I was pretty proud of it myself, lol.

**J.Stone:** Well, todayI am genie andyour wish is my command.

**LucyGoose:** Well, you fished your wish. Wow, I am a loser. Lol.

**RogueHoney:** Thank you.

**GGFAN6:** WEll, you know... I could go the dramatic way. I could do the whole Lorelai going to the hospital thing and Luke confessing his love for her. **I was** actually sort of thinking about having Christopher visit Lorelai and try to apologize, and then she'd like have stomach pains or whatever and he would drive her to the hospital. Then, Chris would call Rory, who would then call Luke... and Luke would go the hospital and see Chris and get extremely mad, and he stops coming to Lorelai's after that, which makes her wicked sad. So she goes to the diner confesses _her_ loveto him... I thought about it for awhile, but I decided it would take too long and since them getting together isnot theend of my story, it wouldn't work.See my story doesn't end once they get together, so I decided that the whole Christopher thing would take another like 5 or 6 chapters, and then the rest of my story after that would be another 5 or 6 chapters, and it would be too long... This is probably really confusing, so sorry if you don't get it, lol. So anyway, I decided to just keep it simple. Maybe it's the wrong way to go, but I think it's better for my story.

**Lukelorelaichick:** He was scooping out the letters so that 'Luke and Lorelai Forever' would be the only letters in the soup... Sorry if that was unclear.

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thank you! Yeah, I was pretty proud of my soup idea lol.

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Yep, well here you go... I hope it's what you thought it would be.

**Luke'sGirl:** Thank you, thank you!

**bluedaisy05:** Thank you, I was pretty proud of it myself.

**screaming truth:** Lol, that's the reaction I was going for, so I'm happy. Thanks.

**lilrabbitangel14:** Well, here it is... Here's what happens... go on, read and tell me what you think.

**undisclosed:** Hope this is soon enough for ya.,.. Two days, I think that's pretty good.

**Menghis:** Well, good to know. Yesss, special friends, oh boy. Thanks for the review... I love when people tell me exactly what they like or dislike, so this was very helpful.

**tom:** I don't know... your mind does amazing things when it's 3 in the morning and you can't sleep... Lol. They just come to me! Lol, yeah I was pretty proud of my alphabet soup idea. Well, yes... SHe's scared, you know? Yes, see if you look at what I told GGFAN6... I was thinking about doing that, but maybe it's too dramtic and plus it would take too long for my story... But, that would have been the dramatic change. And wow, you have read my mind once again... In last chapter, I say she goes towards the door to go to work... but she opens the door and something stops her... haha, hint, hint. read and tell me whatcha think!

**rat bastard**: That is actually what she asks him... and actually, she's more like 6 weeks... I just kind of made a mistake in the last chapter, forgive me?

**lukelorelai-en:** Haha, oh you know it will...

**Javamaniac:** yup, you know some people say they are written in the stars- i say they are written in the soup... yeah, I don't know, I'm tired lol. Glad you liked it!

**flute1952:** Thank you

**orangesherbert7:** Yup, she plans on going to work... but she opens the door and something stops her... haha read and tell me whatcha think!

**scubaluver:** Yep...it's much sooner than you think

**ProFfeSseR:** Thank youuu!

**suusje32:** Yupppp... on the show, when Rory is in the limo and Luke is honking at her and they see each other... I just kind of wished she got out of the limo and told him how miserable LOrelai was and how much he meant to her... or just something like that, you know? So, I guess this was my way of doing that

**racheleigh:** Thank you, thank you!

**Adam's Song-182:** Haha, yeah I could definitely see Kirk proposing with soup. I mean, it _is_ KIrk.

**bloodymary2:** The alphabet soup this was all me, not from the show... See, if I had it my way, I would make it all dramatic and stuff, like if you look at what I told GGFAN6, that's how I would have had it, but I think everybody would go crazy, so this is the way it'll go... but don't worry, there is still more drama in the future.

**Apostrophe:** Good job, I'm proud. And thank you so much, I'm so glad.

**gilmoremaniac:** Thanks, I'm really glad you like it

**SAGRA05:** I forgive you, lol. Thanks for the review! Glad you likeee it

**lemonade113**: Thankss!

**MissKalli**: Haha, I'll try.

**LukeandLorelai4ever:** Thank youu

**And now, the chapter you have all been waiting for...**

* * *

You know those moments when you're living your life and you feel yourself coming to a turning point? You've come to a fork in the road, and you don't have a map. There are two options, two different ways you could go, two different roads. Each option having it's own advantages and disadvantages. Each road having it's own obstacles. Whichever way you go could change your life forever, and if you pick the wrong one, you may never be able to turn around and find your way back.

You know those moments, where you feel like you're on some stupid TV show, when a character is making a hard decision and has the angel and the devil on their shoulders? You know those moments where you can actually imagine a little angel and a little devil sitting on your shoulder?

It was definitely one of those moments. It was most definitely a turning point, fork in the road, angel/devil moment.

She could imagine the fork in the road, or the angel and devil sitting on her shoulder when she opened the front door and saw Luke. He wasn't supposed to be there, it was almost 5:15. He was supposed to be at the diner. He was out there, though. He was in her back yard, still working away on that jungle gym. She knew had two options. She could go back inside the house and stay there until he left, or she could go talk to him.

She stood there, completely still for a few moments. Then, he looked up at her and she freaked out. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and she panicked. He looked confused and she slammed the door shut.

She stood there, staring at the door again- the door she had just slammed shut.

She turned around and leaned against the door, sliding down against it, until she was sitting on the floor. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

* * *

"Lorelai." She heard Michel's whiny voice over her answering machine. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago and those of us who actually go to work when they are supposed to, need you to come down here right now and take care of that brainless bird watchers club. They have decided to completely take over the lobby, and they smell like birds and have contaminated the air in here. If you don't come down here soon, I can't make any promises that I won't start whacking them over the head with their stupid binoculars-" 

She sighed as the answering machine cut him off. She was still in the same place that she had been in an hour ago. She had been listening to Luke work outside, while hundreds of thoughts raced around her head. She could hear him hammering and sawing things, and she listened as he swore after hitting his thumb. She cried, not moving from that spot. The house was dark because none of the lights were on. The only light was coming from the small, blinking, green, button on the answer machine, telling her she had a message.

She wasn't sure why, but she finally stood up. She leaned against the door, as she felt a little lightheaded. After a minute or two, she moved away and looked out the window. He was still out there. It was so dark outside, even with his car lights on. She watched him rub his hands together and breath warm air onto them. She could see him yawning and squinting, trying to see better in the dark. He was painting the wood for the monkey bars. He was painting them with the same paint he used for the name on his boat.

She moved away from the window and walked into the kitchen. Right away, she spotted the bowl of soup and napkin, still sitting on the kitchen table.

Luke and Lorelai Forever.

That fork in the road was forming in her head again. She could almost hear the angel and the devil bantering on her shoulders, just like they always do on TV.

She could take that o-so familiar, all-me, alone, hard path. Or, she could take a different one. She could take the Luke one.

She knew her options. She knew all the pros and cons for each. She knew what she had to do. She knew what she was wanted to do.

Moments later, she was digging through her cabinets as the noise of water boiling filled the room. She finally found what she was looking for, the box of tea bags she had from when Luke would stay over. She took out one of the tea bags and placed it in the empty cup that was sitting by the stove. When steam started bursting out of the kettle, she took it off the burner and poured the water into the cup. She waited a few minutes for the tea to be done, drumming her fingers on the kitchen counter to pass the time. After the tea was ready and she had put some sugar in it, she picked up the cup and walked towards the front door.

She looked out the window, again. He was still there. He was still painting. She smiled and flicked the light switch by the door. She saw him jump when the porch light turned on and light up the front yard. She opened the front door and he looked up at her.

"You've been here all day." She said awkwardly.

"It's Chicken Racing Night, the diner will be empty." He explained to her simply.

She nodded and went closer to him.

"It's kind of cold, don't you think?" She asked.

"It's not too bad." He told her.

"Thanks for the soup." She told him.

"No problem, find any dirty words?" He asked her.

"No, not dirty ones." She told him, sitting on a pile of wood, beside him. "Here, it'll warm you up." She said handing him the cup of tea.

"Thanks." He said giving her a smile before taking a sip.

"So… it's coming along." She asked him, nervously as she looked around at what he was building.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You know, babies can't really use jungle gyms… Your deadline isn't for a while… You have plenty of time." She told him.

"Well, Rory can use it, she likes jungle gyms." He said with a shrug. "I'll put a baby swing on it, babies like baby swings." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Or, you know, you could use it." He told her.

"Oohh, no, no, no…. By the time you finish it, I'll be way too fat and won't be able to pump or anything, and Rory isn't strong enough to push me." She told him, babbled on nervously.

"I can push you." He told her sweetly.

She looked up at him, and smiled, with a shiver as she threw her arms around herself.

"Here." He said handing her his jacket.

"You'll be cold." She told him.

"That's OK." He told her.

"Why don't we just go in the house?" She asked him.

He smiled at her. "OK." He said.

"Kay." She said standing up and leading him inside the house. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or say, she just knew that she wasn't going to let herself mess up again.

* * *

They went into the house and he took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack. 

"Kitchen?" She asked.

"Sure." He told her, wishing he knew what was going on in her head. He was nervous, but thrilled at the same time.

"I finally found where Rory stashed the beer." Lorelai said proudly.

Luke gave her a look and she laughed. "I'm not drinking it, Luke, don't worry. I just wanted to find it… you know, to prove that I could." She told him uneasily. "You want one, right?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

"OK… Rory hid it in the vegetable drawer… You know, it was pretty clever… just not clever enough." Lorelai babbled on.

"I see you found the hidden message." Luke said.

Lorelai spun around, with the beer in her hand and saw Luke looking at the napkin, which was still on the table.

"Well, yeah… twice in a row, those Campbell's people must really love us." She said awkwardly.

"Guess so." Luke said, taking the beer that Lorelai was offering him.

"Couch?" She asked. He nodded.

They sat there for a while, Lorelai looking around the room uncomfortably and Luke watching her do so.

"Why are you doing this, Luke?" She asked, not angry, but maybe a little frustrated. She wasn't sure what compelled her to ask him this. Maybe she was making sure that Rory was right. Maybe she was testing him.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"This jungle gym thing." She told him.

"Lorelai, you said you liked the idea." He told her.

"Luke!" She said.

"What?" He asked, raising his voice only a little bit.

"I told you to leave, you know." She said, regretting it after it slipped out. She just… needed to be sure…

"I know." He said.

"Why didn't you?" She asked. "Why do you come to my house and build that stupid jungle gym all day? This baby won't be able to use it for years! Why are you doing this? It's cold and it's dark… Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"For you." He told her.

Her shoulders dropped, and she looked scared. She was. She was scared. She was terrified to ask the thing that was running through her mind. She was afraid of his answer- that it would be the wrong one.

"Why?" She barely whispered.

"I'd do anything for you, Lorelai. Don't you know that by now?" He said, in his ranting-Luke voice. He stood up, and she watched from the couch. "Hell, I would go in your kitchen, find the most disgusting and unhealthy thing in there and eat it until I completely rot my insides. I would sit out here and build this jungle gym until my pinkies freeze off. I would stay up all night, painting your name on a boat just because it was on one of your weird lists." He said pacing around the room. "I would sit in your living room and watch every single stupid movie you have, until my brain melts and pours out my ears. I would go on forty more double dates with Rory and play Bop-It until I die. I would play 400 more rounds of golf with your father and have tea party after tea party with your mother. I would dance with you until I couldn't feel my feet anymore." He stopped pacing, and looked at her with a sigh. "I would do anything for you." He told her.

Her head was spinning, and she wanted to jump in his arms, but she couldn't.

"Why?" She asked again, her eyes turning into glass.

"Because I love you." He stated simply.

She took a deep breath, still staring at him with those glassy, blue eyes. He started talking, before she could say anything.

"I was never out, Lorelai. I never wanted to be out." He told her. "There might have been a moment, when I was not completely… all in, but I was never out. I just needed to think…" He said. He sighed. "I was never out." He told her.

"All in means no matter what." He told her. "It means, no matter what mistakes the other person makes, no matter what anyone else thinks, no matter what happens. It means no matter what, you're going to try and work through it because the relationship means too much to you, to just give up on." He told her.

He was staring at her now, waiting for her response. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't form any words. His eyes looked so intense, they scared her. She was still scared, she didn't want to be, but she was. She was afraid of getting hurt again. She was afraid of screwing up again. She was afraid of being with Luke and then losing him again. She was so afraid.

"You _said_ you were out." She told him, biting her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I know." He told her, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "I was angry… I thought I'd be OK without you. I thought I would be better off, that things were getting too hard and… I would be better off. I thought I would be fine." He told her.

"But, I hate being apart. I hate waking up to an empty bed every morning, and falling asleep alone at night. I hate not talking to you, not seeing you… I hate not being with you. I thought I would be fine, but I'm not… not at all." He told her.

He sighed.

"Maybe I was just afraid." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"I hated that you lied to me, Lorelai- especially about him. I've seen him make you cry hundreds of times, but you'd always forgive him. He kept screwing up, but you would still go back with him. You would always go running back to him. I guess I was just afraid you were doing that again. Maybe I was just afraid of getting hurt." He told her, so truthful that it was scaring her.

"And why don't you think that anymore? What makes you think I won't go running back to him?" She asked, mentally kicking herself for that comment.

"I guess I'll just have to trust you." He told her, putting his hand over hers.

She looked down at their hands, and he kept talking.

"I know I hurt you. I know I let you down. I said I was all in, and then I just left you, without hearing you out or anything." He told her.

"And I'm so, so sorry… I just hope you can trust me, too." He said.

She was silent. She had absolutely no idea what to say to him. She couldn't think at all, her head was spinning. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind but she couldn't focus on any of them.

She couldn't think at all, so… she didn't.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She moved closer, climbing on top on him and then straddling him on the couch. Her hands moved around his neck and she pulled closer to him. He placed on hand on her lower black, slightly under her shirt, and the other on her waist.

They went on like that until they couldn't breathe. The pulled away and caught their breath. They each looked up at the other. Lorelai was still sitting on his lap, with her hands around his neck and he was still holding on to her, tightly.

"There's a lot of stuff we have to talk about." He told her, as if he was making sure she knew.

"I know." She practically whispered.

He nodded. She took his hand that was running along her side and she intertwined their fingers.

"I love you." She told him softly. "And I miss you, and I need you… so much." She told him. "I know I lied about Christopher." She continued. "But, I'm so, so sorry, Luke… I- I never meant for things to go like that…"

"I know." He told her.

"No, I just… God, I love you so much… and I still managed to screw up so badly, and I don't even know how. The whole Christopher thing… it was just a friend-thing, it was never anything more than that because I love_ you_, not him… I was pregnant with Rory and I didn't need him, but I need_ you_." She told him.

And that was enough for him, he took her face into his hands and he kissed her, shutting her up. They needed each other so badly. They needed to be with each other. They had been apart for too long, and they needed to make up for lost time.

"Luke…" Lorelai half whispered, half moaned, as she knocked off his hat and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm…" He groaned.

"C'mon." She said, starting to get up, but not pulling away her lips away from his. Their mouths didn't part as they climbed the stairs. On the third or fourth step, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He carried her into her bedroom and sat her down on the bed, still kissing her.

"Luke…" She said again as she started unbuttoning his flannel shirt.

"Hey, wait." He said pulling away.

Her eyes shot open, with worry. He wasn't taking it all back, was he? No, no, no… he was terrified and he could see it.

"Is this OK?" He asked.

"I think it is, Luke." She said nodding, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, I mean, for the baby." He told her.

She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it's fine." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and starting to kiss him again.

"Are you sure, maybe you should google it or something." He told her, pulling away again.

"Oh, _now_ you decide to become google's number one fan." She said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should just make sure." He told her.

"I'm positive." She told him.

He looked at her, as if he didn't believe her.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

He still stared at her.

"Fine, go ahead… google it." She said rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms.

"I'll be right back." He promised her.

She rolled her eyes and he kissed her again, a quick but passionate kiss.

"I love you." He told her as he left the room, and hurried downstairs to her laptop. She smiled as he hurried down the stairs.

* * *

The couple lied in bed, later that night. They were snuggled up close to each other, spooning in her bed. His hand was stroking her stomach, gently, and she was playing with his hair. 

"I can't believe I went almost an entire month without that." She told him, smiling.

"I know." He agreed.

"What were we thinking?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He said.

"I missed you." She told him, staring into his blue eyes.

"Ditto." He said.

She moved closer to him, pressing the side of her forehead against his.

"Hey?" She said.

"Mhm…" He said.

"I'm sorry about all that stuff I said before, making you leave… Maybe it was the hormones." She told him, nervously.

"It's OK." He told him, kissing the top of her cheek.

"I was just scared, you know? I'm not scared any more, though." She told him. She put her hand on top of his, which was placed right below her belly button.

"We should do something cool tomorrow… like dress in all black and use that black stuff that they put on football players, and break into Taylor's yard and steal his vegetables… you know… to celebrate." She said with a grin, as she babbled on. "He'd get so mad… Black shirt: $15. Black, football eye stuff: $5. Seeing Taylor's face turn as red as his tomatoes: priceless." She said.

"OK." He agreed.

"Do you think they have that black stuff in other colors? I think I'd look better in a brownish… maybe a dark brown…oh, do you think it comes oil free?" She rambled on.

"You're beautiful." He told her, smiling as he ran his fingers slowly, up and down her stomach.

"Eh… Don't get used to it. In a couple months, I'll be fat, I'll have swollen ankles and stretch marks… It won't be pretty. You'll be begging Crazy Carrie to go under those bleachers with you." She told him.

"No matter how fat or swollen you get, I will _never_ beg Crazy Carrie to go under the bleachers with me." He told her.

"Never say never, Luke. Everybody knows you've already hooked up with her under the bleachers, once." She teased.

"Did not." He argued.

"Mhm." She said sarcastically.

"Stupid town." He mumbled.

She giggled and kissed the side of his lips, lightly.

"I can't believe there's a baby in there." He told her.

"Mhm." She said, beginning to drift to sleep.

"We're going to have to tell the town." He told her.

"Mhm." She said.

He smiled at her.

"Go to sleep." He said.

"OK." She said while yawning.

She shut her eyes, and so did he, both completely content with just being with each other.

Do you know those moments in life, when you know that you just made a life altering decision? You were just at a fork in the road, and you finally got the courage to turn left or right. You had a 50/50 chance of picking the right way, and now you just have to wait out and see if you did… It's scary, but at the same time it's completely exciting. You just have to keep going. You might end up getting completely lost, or maybe you will hit a dead end. However, there is still that 50 chance that you could end up in the place you wanted to be.

All you have to do is wait and enjoy the ride.

**

* * *

Well, I hope all of you that were begging me to bring them together, are happy. I _could_ just leave the story at that, you know… They're together now, and I could just let you imagine the rest. You can make up your own ending… Do they have a boy or girl? Do they get married? For those of you that aren't big Java Junkies, do they break up? You can imagine how they tell the town. What happens with Emily and Richard, and if Lorelai will forgive and let them be in her life. Rory's reaction to her mother and Luke getting back together, the town's reaction… You can imagine the baby shower, and the wedding if there is one… You could imagine what Kirk has to say, what Taylor thinks, what the Gossip Queens think. I could just let all of your imaginations run wild… **

**But, I'm not. **

**Did I scare you? Lol. **

**It's not the end. There's still more to read. There's still more drama ahead, more obsticles, all that good stuff... There's still more for me to write… **

**Unless, you don't want me to. Let me know **

**Next chapter:**** Word has gotten out around town, that Luke and Lorelai are back together and everyone has something to say about it. Luke and Lorelai have their Back-Together Date and Luke tells Lorelai about the night Emily paid him a visit.**

**You know you wanna review)**


	11. Thank You

**A Different Path**

**Chapter 11: Thank You**

**Disclaimer:**** It's still not mine :)**

**Summary:**** 'You've come to a fork in the road and you don't have a map' … A story about Luke and Lorelai. **

**A/N: So, I started writing this last night and I was trying so hard to finish it because I wouldn't be able to post until Saturday if I didn't. I ended up finishing it, but I didn't proofread or anything, so I just decided that I would post it later. BUT! Then, I woke up this morning with 10 inches of snow on the ground and I have a snow day! And, guys this is seriously really weird for me because I think I've only had like 3 snow days in my life. My town ALWAYS has school… the last time I had a day off because of weather was two years ago when it was -40 degrees outside with the windchill and if you stepped outside for like a second, you'd get frostbite... seriously, my town always never ever has snows days... so I'm excited, LOl. But, anyway, now I can proofread and post it and all that good stuff because it's 6:30 in the morning and I won't be able to fall back asleep, and everyong I know is being normal and sleeping in until 12, so I'm bored… Yes, anyways… **

**This is basically what you would call a filler episode/ chapter. I mean, there is a point to it, or else why would I be writing it? Exactly. Anyway, it's just not full of drama and stuff, you know what I mean. Please review.**

**And thanks to:**

**orangesherbert7:** Oh man, I hope you feel better. I'm glad I could provide some entertainment for you... I hate staying home sick, it's so boring and there's never anything good on TV. It's all like Dora the Explorer or soaps or the news... Yup, it sucks. I'm glad you liked last chapter.. This chapter isn't as good, it's even a little pointless, but you know... it's a filler, so what can I say?

**Luke'sGirl:** Thanks, I'm so glad you like it. This chapter is just a filler, so it's not that good.. but I hope you like it anyway

**Menghis:** Well, here you go... I hope you like it!

**rubberducky3399:** Yeah, that was a good ending place... but a lot of my stories end when Luke and Lorelai get back together andI'd like to give everyone a little more this time... I hope you guys like the rest of it

**suusje32:** haha, sorry. Thanks!

**J.Stone:** Unfortunately, no outfit. Boohoo... yes anyway... nothing too serious, don't worry... and no, there's not going to be a Christmas chapter... sorry

**Crazy for Luke:** Lol, well that's good and Thank you!

**bluedaisy05:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it

**RogueHoney:** Thank youu! I'm so glad everybody liked it, I think that would have been the better ending place, but I figured I'd give everyone a little more L/L stuff before I finish

**philadelphiaEAGLESfan:** Thank you!

**lukelorelai-en:** I know what you mean, even if you know they are going to be together... you just want it to happen now

**gilmorelover23:** Yup definitely. Thank youu

**Javamaniac:** Yup, you are probably right... I just figure I'd give everyone a little more L/L stuff beforeI finish... if it sucks, just pretend that, that was the ending, lol. Yeah, I'm actually starting a new story... I'll post it in a week or two...

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Thats alright, don't feeel bad. Yeahhh, that's what I thought too but everyone was going crazy and begging me to bring them together, so I decided to make them happy and put them together

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Yeah, I liked his 'i'd do anything for you' speech too... I'm glad you liked it

**localizy:** Nah, I won't

**LucyGoose:** Yesssss, thank you so much! I'm glad your glad I'm continueing... yeah, I don't know, I'm tired lol.

**scubaluver:** Yeah, that's what I love about Fanfic mannnn, you can make them say all the things you wanted them to say during the show

**racheleigh:** well, i'm glad... thank you!

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid:** I tried. I hope it wasn't a very long wait... I think it was like 3 days, right? That's pretty good.

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome.

**vandi80:** Yup, yup, yup... it won't be anything big or crazy... just you know, something to make it interesting.

**javarox:** I know what you mean, don't worry.

**Apostrophe:** Well, I've actually started writing another story and I shouldbe posting it sometime soon...

**GGFAN6:** Yuppp I know, I would definitely have tons of angry reviewers lol.

**Lukelorelaichick:** That's cool... I get it. Yeah, lol. And yeah, I liked that part, too so I'm glad you said that

**lilrabbitangel14:** Haha. Thank you

**screaming truth:** Lol, that's what I was going for

**S.Roman:** Priceless, Google, Alphabet Soup... Thank you!

**lollysamantha:** 3 days... That's pretty good... Or actually, I think I updated last on Sunday... Hm... who knows?

**c:** Thank you! I'm glad

**LoVeLuKe:** Yeah well, the best ones do

**NohBOdys hOMe:** Well, here you go...

**Morgan:** Awww thank you!

**Gigi:** Your link didn't work, but I'd love to read your story... so maybe try that link again because there was no link in the review.

**ProFfeSseR:** Alright... Lol. Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you liked it

**nancy:** Lol, thank you!

**And now... Chapter #11...**

* * *

It was definitely one of those mornings. It was one of those perfect, sunny, beautiful mornings. She could hear birds singing outside her window. The sun was just rising, and the sky was orange and pink. The sun was barely peaking through the window, but it still brightened up the bedroom. The room looked like same as it did most other mornings, but today the sun looked like it belonged there. She was happy, she was truly happy. And so was he.

She smiled when her eyes fluttered open and she woke up to the light up room, the warm bed, and Luke sleeping so close to her. For the months that they had been together before the break up, she couldn't remember ever waking up in his arms. Sometimes they would fall asleep, tangled up in each other, but during the night, they would always separate and go to their own sides of the bed. This morning, however, was different. They were still wrapped in each other's arms, and she loved it.

She glanced over to the fuzzy clock on her nightstand. 5:02

She looked up at Luke and put her hand against his cheek, before placing a few kisses on his neck until he woke up.

"It's 5:02." She whispered.

He mumbled something that she didn't understand, and then he pulled her even closer.

"You have to open the diner." She told him.

"Mm… later." He mumbled.

"Kirk is going to be very upset when you're not there to make him his quarter-calf." Lorelai said, a little too bubbly for someone who didn't like getting up so early. But, how could she not be happy? She hadn't woken up to Luke in a long time, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Stupid Kirk, stupid, stupid, Kirk." He mumbled, which made her giggle a little. When they were apart, this was one of the things she had missed most; being with him in the morning.

"C'mon Luke, you have to take a shower." She told him, running her hand up and down his chest.

He pulled her even closer to him, and she knew what he was saying. She took his hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"C'mon." She said.

"OK." He said, slowly getting up, his eyes still completely closed.

She looked at him and laughed. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for a couple minutes, just so happy that he was there with her. He finally opened his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"You wanna go out tonight?" He asked her.

"Mhm." She said.

"7?" He asked.

"Mhm." She said again, before looking up at him and giving him a kiss.

"Let's go." She said, taking his hand again and then leading him into the bathroom.

* * *

Lorelai sat on her front porch, hugging her black coat tightly around her body. It was still a little cold outside, even if it was April. Luke had just left a few minutes ago, and she was going to meet him for breakfast in an hour or two, but for now she just felt like sitting outside. It was beautiful out, and for the first time in a while, she could enjoy it. 

"Lorelai?" She heard Babette call her from her own yard.

Lorelai sighed and said, "hey Babette," with a fake smile.

"Hi, honey. Was that Luke's car I saw out here all night?" She asked. "Are you guys back together? Boy, is Pattie going to be excited when she finds out. Stupid Taylor, he's been going crazy ever since the break up. This break up has made the whole town crazy. Kirk's been having nightmares. He says he keeps dreaming that he's sitting on Big Red and there's somebody else's butt print in the seat and it won't go away… swears it's because of the break up. The whole town has gone crazy." Babette rambled on.

"I think they were already there, Babette." Lorelai said, smiling to herself because she knew that was something Luke would say.

"What, doll?" Babette asked.

"Never mind." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"So?" Babette asked.

"So, what?" Lorelai replied.

"Are you and Luke back together?" She asked eagerly.

"We're back together." Lorelai said, nodding, figuring that Babette would spread the news around fast.

"Oh, honey that's great! I have to run, though. I made a bet with Tillie and now she owes me $20!" Babette said before running off, leaving Lorelai to role her eyes at her crazy neighbor.

She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed her daughter's number.

"I… hate you…" Rory answered the phone sleepily.

"Hey kid." Lorelai answered happily.

"It cannot be before 9 o'clock." Rory said.

"You are correct, sir!" Lorelai said.

Rory gasped.

"You just saw the time, huh?" Lorelai said.

"It's not even 7!" Rory said.

"Well, it's nice to know that they teach you how to read a clock in that big, fancy school of yours." Lorelai said.

"Mom, why are you calling me at 7 o'clock? And why are you awake? How much caffeine have you had today? Mom… you know you can't have caffeine. How many cups? 5? 6? 7? Mom?" Rory babbled on, sleepily.

"What is this 20 questions?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, you're not supposed to have any coffee." Rory told her.

"I didn't." Lorelai answered.

"Mom, I told you before, no matter how much Miss Pattie swears by it, it's not Kool Aid!" Rory said.

"I didn't drink any of Miss Pattie's _Kool Aid,_ Rory. Which, by the way, reminds me I found the beer in the vegetable drawer." Lorelai said.

"Damn." Rory said finally sitting up and opening her eyes.

"So, why so cheery?" Rory asked after a yawn.

"Well…" Lorelai said.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"I feel like I should have a drum roll or something." Lorelai said.

"Mom, it's before 7. If you want to call me back when the early bird is actually up, I'd be happy to provide you with a drum roll." Rory said.

"No, no." Lorelai said. "I need you to help me find the perfect dress." Lorelai smiled.

"For what?" Rory asked, rubbing her eyes.

"My Back Together Date with Luke." Lorelai said grinning.

"Your- your what?" Rory asked.

"Luke and I got back together." Lorelai told her.

"When?" She asked, completely awake now.

"Last night." Lorelai answered.

"What happened?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Do you really wanna know?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes!"

"Well… it's definitely true what they say." Lorelai said.

"What does who say?" Rory asked.

"You know… they." Lorelai said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You know… they." Lorelai said exaggerating the word.

"Never mind. What do _they_ say?" Rory asked, shaking her head.

"You know, that thing how make up sex is always better." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh, gross!" Rory said.

"You said you wanted to know." Lorelai said defensively.

"I cannot deal with you this early in the morning." Rory said.

"Oh, you know you love me." Lorelai said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Luke, good luck for me… tell him to buy some duct tape or something." Rory said.

"Bye, babe." Lorelai said.

"Bye Mom. I'll call you later about that dress." Rory said.

"Thank you." Lorelai said happily.

Rory smiled and then hung up the phone.

* * *

"Hey Kirk." Luke said as Kirk sat in front of him, at the counter. 

"Hey Luke." Kirk answered.

"What can I get for you?" Luke asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kirk said, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"You OK, Kirk?" Luke asked.

"Well, I just made $10 from Taylor, so it's been a pretty good day so far." Kirk said.

"Why'd Taylor give you $10?" Luke asked, still staring down at his note pad.

"Well, I won the bet." Kirk said simply.

"What bet?" Luke asked.

"On you and Lorelai." Kirk said.

"What?" Luke asked, looking up at him, now.

"I bet $10 that you would get back together, and Taylor said you wouldn't. Sucker." Kirk said.

"You bet on us?" Luke asked.

"Well, everybody was doing it." Kirk said, defensively.

"Kirk, if everybody jumped off a bridge, would you do it?" Luke asked.

"Well, I'd get kind of lonely if everybody jumped off a bridge…" Kirk began.

Luke put his hand up. "No, just stop. Forget it." He said.

"Hey, Luke, can I ask you something?" Kirk asked.

"No." He answered, even though he knew Kirk would keep talking anyway.

"OK, so I read in Cosmo that the best sex is make up sex…" Kirk began.

"Cosmo?" Luke asked.

"But, when Lulu and I fought that one time… see, she said that yellow Jello was better, but I thought green was better." Kirk explained.

Luke rolled his eyes. "What's the point, Kirk?" He asked.

"And anyway, she was too tired, so we didn't have sex, and I never got to try out Cosmo's theory." Kirk said.

"That's too bad, Kirk." Luke said.

"So, I was just wondering… what's your opinion?"

"On what?" Luke asked.

"On make up sex."

"Aw jeez, Kirk." Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon Luke, I just need to know… I mean, I was thinking… Is it worth it? You know, maybe I could just pick a little

fight with Lulu… you know, tell her she smells funny or something? Then, we'd make up and have make up sex." Kirk said.

"OK, Kirk, you need to leave." Luke said.

"But, Luke." Kirk whined.

"Kirk. Leave." Luke told him.

Kirk sighed, and left. Luke continued to wipe the counter, until he heard the bells above the door jingle. He could always tell when Lorelai walked in. He didn't know how, but he always could.

"Kirk just-" She said pointing to the street, but he interrupted her with a kiss.

"Mmm…" She said as they pulled away.

"Pancakes?" He asked.

"Nah." She said.

"French toast?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Waffles? Bacon? Eggs?" He asked.

"How about… a pickle… and uh, some mozzarella cheese… actually, no- scratch that. Do you have lime popsicles?"

Luke blinked a few times.

"Sorry… you know… cravings." She said nervously. "I'll have pancakes." She said.

"No, that's fine. I'll get you popsicles." He said.

"No, I want pancakes now… with uh… jimmies." She said.

"OK…" Luke said. "Shouldn't you, you know… watch your sugar intake?" He asked.

"Luke, c'mon, I gave up _coffee_… with no arguments I might add." She told him. "I need _sugar_." She told him dramatically.

"Alright, I'll just go by Doose's a get jimmies." He said.

"Get the lime popsicles while you're there." She said. "And spray cheese!"

He rolled his eyes and went out the door.

* * *

"Morning Luke." Taylor said as Luke went to the register. 

"Hi Taylor." Luke said.

Taylor looked down at his basket. "Interesting assortment you have here, Luke."

"Yeah, well… Lorelai was crave- uh, she wanted this." Luke said, hoping Taylor didn't know what he almost said.

"Ah, yes… I heard you and Lorelai got back together." Taylor said.

"Yup, we did." Luke said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Taylor looked around at the food in Luke's basket. "She's not… pregnant, is she Luke?" Taylor asked.

Luke's eyes practically burst out of his eye sockets. "No, no… she's not, why?" Luke stuttered.

"Oh, well I saw her walking around with a pregnancy test… She should know better, those bags from the pharmacy are always see-through... I asked Kirk about it and he told me that it wasn't for her… but…" Taylor said.

"You saw her, what? No, Taylor, it's not-"

"And then you guys get back together… and now, the food." Taylor eyed Luke suspiciously.

"You're crazy, Taylor. This whole town is crazy. Lorelai likes weird food, you know that… She has always liked this stuff. You're crazy." Luke said. "You're just mad because you lost $10 to Kirk!" He said, and with that, he left and went back to the diner.

"Hey, Mister." Lorelai greeted him.

"You know those pharmacy bags are see-through." He told her, as he started taking things out of his bag.

"What?" She asked.

"The bags… they are see-through. Taylor saw." He whispered the last part.

"Taylor saw what?" She asked.

"The test." He whispered.

"Aw, stupid, stupid." She said, starting to slap herself lightly on the topof her head. "Stupid, stupid Lorelai." She said.

He took her hand. "Hey, stop." He told her.

"Whatever… they'll know… They would have found out anyway." He said with a shrug.

"At least there was no floor show this time." She said, and surprisingly, he actually knew what she was talking about.

"Mhm." He agreed, and kissed her.

"Now, chop, chop with those pancakes, Mister!" She said.

He laughed, kissed her one last time, and then went to make her pancakes.

* * *

Lorelai stood in front of the mirror, in her bra and sweat pants, talking on the phone to Rory. 

"I think I'm showing." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Mom, you're crazy." Rory said.

"That's what the guys in white keep telling me." She said.

"So, where is your _man_ taking you tonight?"

"My _man_ is surprising me." Lorelai smiled.

"Oohh." Rory cooed.

"Mhm." Lorelai agreed.

"So, what did the town say when they found out about the reconciliation?" Rory asked.

"Well, Babette was happy that she won her $20 bet with Tillie and Kirk would stop having nightmares." Lorelai explained.

"Nightmares?"

"Don't ask." Lorelai replied quickly.

"Wouldn't think of it." Rory said.

"Yup, and Taylor was pretty mad because he lost $10 to Kirk and now has to find other ways to make our lives miserable. Carrie took a few too many Extra Strength Tylenol and wound up in the Emergency Room, but she is fine now. Pattie lent me a bunch of books…" Lorelai continued.

"Not asking about that one either." Rory commented.

"Good plan." Lorelai said. "Kirk wanted advice on make up sex from Luke… something about Cosmo and green Jello and… or maybe it was yellow Jello." Lorelai said.

"Sounds dirty." Rory said.

"Very." Lorelai said. "Oh and Gypsy starting telling me embarrassing stories about Luke from high school so I would dump him and be stupid with my car and then give her money, again. However, Luke didn't do any embarrassing things during high school, like a normal person. The best story she had was the time he spilled milk on a teacher, freshmen year…" Lorelai said. "It was disappointing."

"I'm sure you could get some Luke dirt from Liz." Rory said.

"Hmm… must remember that." Lorelai said.

"So, Liz and TJ must be happy." Rory said.

"Liz jumped up and down for awhile and TJ gave me a present." Lorelai said.

"A present?" Rory asked.

"He drew me on his etch-a-sketch."

"That's love." Rory said.

"What do you think about the pink dress?" Lorelai asked, holding it up to herself.

"Definitely the pink dress." Rory said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Cross your fingers that I still fit into it." Lorelai said.

"Crossing." Rory said as she crossed her fingers.

* * *

"Aww… Sniffy's." Lorelai said adoringly as she grabbed Luke's hand. 

"Well, I figure, you still haven't memorized their menu, yet. Even though, there really is no point because they never bring you what you want, anyway." Luke said.

"I've memorized the desserts." Lorelai said.

"Of course you have." Luke said as he led her inside.

"Lucas! Lorelai!" Maisy exclaimed as the couple came inside.

"Hi Maisy." Lorelai smiled and hugged the woman.

"We haven't seen you guys in a while. You been hogging her, Lucas?" Maisy asked as she hugged him.

"Of course you didn't consider that she might have been hogging _me_." Luke said.

"Well, they love me more." Lorelai joked.

"Lorelai! Lucas!" Buddy called as he came out from the kitchen.

"Lorelai, you look great! You been hogging her, Lucas?" He asked.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Lorelai, you're glowing!" Maisy smiled.

Lorelai blushed a little.

"I love your shoes." Maisy commented.

"Oh, thank you." Lorelai smiled.

"_This_ is why we seat ourselves." Luke said.

"Yeah, yeah… Go on, there's a booth over there." Maisy said.

Luke took Lorelai's hand and they walked over to the booth and sat down.

"I'm so glad we came here. We haven't been here since the time they ran out of champagne and Buddy made me that grape soda float… it even had one of those umbrellas in it… it was so cute."

"It was disgusting." Luke said.

"You practically gagged when you saw it." Lorelai laughed.

"And you drank the whole thing in 20 seconds." Luke said.

"I know, it was a slow day for me." Lorelai said. Luke rolled his eyes.

"You had a brain freeze for 10 minutes after that!" Luke said.

"At least I had _you_ to take care of me." She said adoringly.

"Champagne!" Maisy declared as she got to the table.

"And a beer." Buddy said handing it to Luke.

"Thank God." Luke said, taking the beer and taking a sip.

"Oh, um, I…" Lorelai said as Maisy handed her the glass.

"What is it, honey?" Maisy asked.

"Well…uh." She looked over at Luke, who scooted closer to her and rested his hand on her knee.

"We, uh…" Luke began. He looked at Lorelai to make sure it was alright, and when she nodded, he continued.

"Lorelai is… Lorelai is pregnant." Luke said.

"We're having a baby." Lorelai told them, waiting for their reaction.

Buddy and Maisy practically exploded with happiness.

"Buddy, we're going to be grandparents." Lorelai heard Maisy say a few times as she danced around happily. Lorelai smiled at Luke as they watched the two people laugh and smile.

"I knew there was something about you, tonight! I told you! You were glowing." Maisy said happily.

"This calls for a grape soda float!" Buddy announced.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lorelai said, clapping her hands.

"Oh, God." Luke said.

"I'll go make it!" Buddy said.

"Wait! Buddy!" Lorelai called.

He turned around.

"You got any orange soda?" She smiled playfully.

He smiled. "Aw, gotta try that!" He said.

"Maybe I could knit a little baby blanket." Maisy said, mostly talking to herself.

"Maisy, you can't knit." Luke reminded her.

"Oh, shush, Lucas. That's what the Internet is for!" She said.

Lorelai giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a little hat… maybe that would be simpler." Maisy said. "I could get one of those knitting for Dummies books… they have one for knitting, don't they?" She asked, still not talking to anyone in particular.

Then, she turned to them. "So, when's the date?" She asked with a smile.

"The what?" Lorelai asked.

"The date? The wedding? The wedding date…" Maisy said.

Luke practically choked on his beer and Lorelai patted his back until he stopped coughing. How the hell were they supposed to answer that question.

"Oh no, no, no… Don't tell me… Please say you didn't run off to Vegas… Please, Lucas, you are _no_ Britney Spears." Maisy said. "I have waited and waited for you to get married. I've been to plenty of Lizzie's weddings, but yours is different… I've been waiting years! You know, I even know what shoes I would have worn… those nice ones with the buckle… they're blue… so pretty." Maisy said sadly.

"I can't believe I missed it." She said.

"No, no- uh, you didn't… you didn't miss it." Luke said.

"I don't get it." She said.

"We're uh… we're uh… We're um, we're not getting married… yet…" He said, quickly adding the 'yet.'

"Why not?" Maisy asked.

"We just, uh… We don't want to get married just because of the baby." Lorelai said, deciding to leave out the break up, even though Maisy probably knew all about it.

"Huh." Maisy said, not as a question, more of a statement.

"I'd love to see what your father would have said about this." Maisy said with a smile.

"Oh, God." Luke laughed. "I don't even want to think about it."

Lorelai was confused. Why were they laughing? She was so completely confused. Maisy didn't even care that they weren't getting married? She didn't even care that they were having a baby out of wedlock? Oh, how she loved this family…

"Well, you saw what he did to Jimmy." Maisy said.

"No wonder he went out to get diapers and never came back." Luke said.

"Well you make sure I am there, you got that?" Maisy asked pointing to him.

"Course." Luke said, sliding his arm around Lorelai's waist and pulling her close to him. She smiled and put her hand on his knee.

"I'll leave you two alone, come by more often, we miss you around here." She said.

"We will." Luke told her.

"Bye Maisy." Lorelai said.

"She seems so happy." Lorelai said to Luke.

"She does." Luke agreed.

Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder. "I missed you so much." She told him.

He kissed the top of her head. "I missed you, too."

She sat up. "So, tell me… What did you do that whole month we were apart? Besides sit outside my house and sand wood?" She asked.

"Eh, nothing." He said.

"Nothing?" She asked.

"Nothing important." He said.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It just means that I did nothing that's worth talking about." He said.

"You didn't… I mean… you didn't…" She couldn't get herself to say it. She wasn't sure if she wanted the answer, especially if it was the wrong answer.

"No." He told her, already knowing what she was thinking.

"Good… Me either." She added quickly, just incase he was wondering.

"Good." He told her.

"So, really? You did nothing this entire month. There has to be a Kirk or TJ story I missed out on. Even a nice frying pan fight with Taylor or something… Anything Luke, I'm begging you!" She said sarcastically.

"Well, I have an Emily story for you." He said.

She jumped when he said that. "A what?" She asked. "My- my mother? My mother, Emily? You have an Emily story?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Oh God, do I want to hear this?" She asked him, tightly closing her eyes.

He rubbed her back a little and began. "So, I walk into the diner, and I'm busy doing something and she just walks up and says 'Luke'… but not in that way she usually says it, it was different, very different… And she starts asking me to talk with her and you know… you and your mother do have something in common." Luke said.

"Now, I know I don't want to hear this." She said.

"You can both persuade anyone to do anything, you're so goddamn persistent." He said.

"Eh, well." She said shrugging.

"So, anyway… I got outside, expecting to get lectured and bitched out by your mother…"

"About knocking me up…" Lorelai interrupted.

"Yeah, but she just started talking about how _you_ won't talk to her and how _Rory_ was yelling at her… I didn't even know Rory could yell." Luke said.

"Rory yelled at her? When?"

"I don't know." Luke said. "But, t_hen,_ your mother said it was _her_ fault we broke up."

"No!" Lorelai said in disbelief.

"Yes." Luke nodded.

"Please tell me you had a camera… a tape recorder… anything." Lorelai said.

"Sorry". Luke said.

"She really admitted it was her fault?" Lorelai said, perplexed about this. "I mean… partly her fault." Lorelai said, because she knew it was definitely not only her mother's fault. She just didn't like to admit that she screwed up, but she knew she did. She lied… but her mother did not have to invite Chris to the wedding.

"Yup."

"She's up to something." Lorelai said quickly.

"I don't think she is." Luke responded.

"HA!" Lorelai replied.

"She said she was sorry… and it was weird, but I think she meant it."

"Yup, she's definitely up to something." Lorelai said.

"Then, uh, she started going on about Christopher and how she never liked him… and uh, how you don't want to… be with him." Luke said, shifting around in his seat.

"I don't." Lorelai replied simply.

"Yeah, and um… she said that he wasn't the _one_." Luke said, tugging at his collar. He wasn't sure why he was telling Lorelai about this. Maybe he just wanted to know if what Emily said was true. Maybe he wanted to know if he was really 'supposed to be the one.' Maybe he wanted to know if she really had imagined getting married to him. He just wanted something… He just wanted something, anything.

"Duh." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, and well, she said that she invited him to the wedding because she could see _it_… with uh… us." Luke said.

"It? What's that supposed to mean? It? What is she talking about? It? What is _it_?" Lorelai said.

Luke shrugged. "That's what she said." He told her.

Lorelai shrugged.

"Mhm… And then she just started going on and on about… about uh, about how you're not… how you're not scared." He said, a little more questioning then he meant it to be.

"What?" Lorelai asked, as if she didn't understand.

"Something about trying on wedding dresses and um, commitment… and not being afraid." He told her, hoping she would understand and tell him it's all true.

"I don't get it." Lorelai said.

"Yeah…" Luke said.

"Is that all she said?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Luke told her.

"Well, what else?" She asked, almost afraid to ask.

"Uh… well, she said that, uh… she said she was going to stay out of it… because you're happy and… that's enough for her… or something." Luke said, swallowing hard once he finished.

Lorelai smiled. "I _am_ happy." She told him.

"Me too." He said before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"She really said that?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure how many drinks she had before she said it, but… she said it." Luke said.

"Wow, I really wish I had heard it." Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Luke said. "I think she's… sorry." He said.

"Maybe." Lorelai said, her gaze shifting to nowhere in particular.

"Orange Soda Float for Ms. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Buddy announced, causing both of them to jump.

"Oh, hey, thanks Buddy!" Lorelai said, taking a sip. "Mmm… Hey Luke, want a sip?" She asked smiling.

"Maybe later." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Buddy?" She offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Buddy said. Then, he glanced down at the cup, and shrugged, "Well, maybe one little…" He said as he went to take a sip.

"Thatta' boy!" She said as he took a sip. "Good, huh?"

Buddy nodded while licking his lips. Luke cleared his throat loudly.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going." Buddy joked. "Lorelai-hogger." He told Luke before he left.

"They love you." Luke said to Lorelai after Buddy left.

"I love them… they are so great." Lorelai said smiling.

"Yup, they are." Luke said.

"Wow, I just… I still can't believe my mother apologized… Are you sure she apologized?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup." Luke nodded.

"Wow…"

"So, what are you doing to do?" Luke asked.

"Nothing." Lorelai shrugged.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Maybe I'll have some pie later." She said.

"I mean, about your mother."

"I know." She said.

"You're not going to do anything?" He asked.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I don't know… talk to her?" He said.

"Luke… she invited Chris to the wedding. She told him to break us up… and you still want me to talk to her?" Lorelai asked.

"I just don't want to be the cause of you not talking to your mother… She is your mother." Luke said.

"Just because it says that on the Birth Certificate, doesn't mean it's true." Lorelai said.

"Just think about it, OK?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lorelai said, before taking a sip of her float.

* * *

"I'm just going to go get some pie." Lorelai said, getting out of bed. She put on Luke's blue flannel shirt and started towards the door.

"It's 3 in the morning." She heard Luke mumble from the bed.

"So? Pie is good all the time."

"You ate so much tonight." Luke said.

"You'll never learn, will you?" Lorelai joked.

"Guess not." She heard him say.

"Plus, I'm eating for two now!" She said, and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was smiling.

Lorelai went downstairs and opened the pie plate. She got a plate and a fork and then cut a nice, big piece for herself. She sat at the counter and starting eating. She started looking around the room at the things they had left down there.

They had been in a hurry to get upstairs and dropped their coats on the chairs. Lorelai's purse and cell phone were still sitting on the table by the door. She walked over to the table, so she could check her messages.

There was one from Rory, probably wondering how the date went, and telling her to call in the morning. She set the phone down and started to go back to the pie, but stopped halfway and grabbed her phone again.

Before she knew it, she was calling her mother's cell phone.

It was off, of course, and it went straight to voicemail. Her nice, automated, creepy lady, voicemail.

Before she knew it, she heard BEEP.

Before she knew it, she was talking.

"Hey Mom, it's me- Lorelai. Um, I just wanted to say, well… I just- I wanted to say…Hm... I mean, I heard about the things you said to Luke, and I hope you meant them because I think they meant a lot to him… and they meant a lot to me. Um, yeah we got back together, and I am really happy, Mom, so… yeah, I hope you can… be happy, too? Um, so yeah I will see you soon? Bye Mom and... Thank you."

And before she knew it she clicked her phone shut and headed back upstairs, completely forgetting up the pie sitting on the counter, and all of her things scattered around the diner.

* * *

**I know this was sort of a weird chapter. Like I said before, it's a filler chapter, so you know how it goes. I hope it didn't suck too much and you guys liked it. Please leave some reviews **

**So… I don't know if this is old news and everyone already knows this, but Scott Patterson is signed for Season 7! I saw it on Ask Ausiello and he said that Scott just closed the deal and stuff, so I'm happy.**

**OK... So, guys, I'd really love some ideas for this... If you got anything, please share?**

**And also...**

**I started writing another story... Lol, I know I have a life. But, seriously, I never sleep and it gets really boring at 3 in the morning...**

**It's called: Kiss with Open Eyes**

**Yeah, I got the title from that Jimmy Eat World song... It's a good song, it's called Pain. Lol. Anyway. I can't say much without giving anything away... but Lorelai, Luke, Chris and Rory arethe main people in itand it takes place when Rory is 16.**

**I know it sounds wicked boring right now, but give it a try... I just can't say a lot right now. **

**So... yes, it should be posted in a little while... Look out for it.**

**SPOILERS BELOW **

**From the Minneapolis Star Tribune: **

**In other Monique Lhuillier viewing, the high-end bridal salon to the stars did the dress that "Gilmore Girls" star Lorelai (Lauren Graham) is wearing when she gets married. **

**"What's nice is that we let them use the dress and then they sent a picture to my daughter Cathryn of her Lorelai in the house with it on. My daughter just loves 'Gilmore Girls'," Dawn Bromander said. **

**So, I'm thinking that, that means the April/May wedding Amy promised us is actually Luke and Lorelai's... cuz I mean, they say 'when she gets married'... so, it's not like she's just trying on the dress in the house and stuff... it says she gets married... I don't know. I hope it's true.**

**If that's old news, sorry, but I just figured it'd post it. **

**Please review! **

**Ideas, please!**

**I'm going to go enjoy my snow day... Please leave reviews for when I get back**


	12. Three Weeks

**A Different Path**

**Chapter 12: Scratch my Belly**

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine :)**

**Summary: 'He'd slip some extra lettuce in her burger and she'd pretend not to notice.'… A story about Luke and Lorelai. **

**A/N: Well, I guess you could call this another filler chapter. I mean, sort of… Eh, I don't know. A lot of it is just flashbacks… Whatever, please review. You know you want to **

**There's about 4 chapters left in this story, unless I stretch it out and make it 5, but yeah, you get the point. **

**And check out my new story: Kiss with Open Eyes - a new chapter should be up today or tomorrow.**

**I don't have time to write my, big, long thanks to everyone like I usually do, so I'm sorry. But thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**Thank you! Thank you. X a million. **

**And anyways…

* * *

**

It had been three weeks. Three beautiful, amazing, happy weeks. Three weeks of falling asleep together, every night. Three weeks of waking up, beside each other, every morning. Three weeks of her stealing his pillows in the middle of the night. Three weeks of his light snoring, singing her to sleep. Three weeks of getting up, just before the alarm clock and watching her sleep. Three weeks of going to bed early on delivery days and watching him sleep. Three weeks of him trying to slip some extra lettuce, in her burger. Three weeks of her pretending not to notice. Three weeks of her sitting on the stool, right beside the register, and babbling on about nothing, while he looked over receipts. Three weeks of him listening to every word. Three weeks of sneaking glances at each other, and smiling when they were caught. Three weeks of sitting together on the couch, and neither of them paying attention to the movie that was playing in the background. Three weeks of lying on his chest and listening to his heart beat. Three weeks of her head resting on his chest, and him breathing in the scent of her hair. Three weeks of her house smelling like homemade food. Three weeks of his sheets smelling just like her perfume. Three weeks of holding hands when they walked down the street. Three weeks of kissing each other in public. Three weeks of her always trying to look extra nice, just for him. Three weeks of him using the soap that she loved the smell of. Three weeks of him dropping by the Inn and bringing her lunch. Three weeks of her going by the diner, every free moment she had. Three weeks of them being together. Three beautiful, amazing, happy weeks.

She rolled over when the sunlight woke her up. She smiled when she saw him. She did this every morning. She would see him lying there, beside her, and she couldn't help but smile. He was there with her, and it made her so happy.

Caesar was opening the diner today, so Luke got to sleep in for once. She didn't want to wake him up, so she tried not to move around too much when she got out of bed.

She tiptoed out of the bedroom and went downstairs. She sat down on the couch for a moment, but got bored very quickly. She got up and moved quietly into the kitchen, and then into Rory's room.

She went to her dresser, opened the first drawer on the left, and found what she was looking for.

She put them there because she didn't want Luke to find them. She didn't want to explain them to him; she didn't want to see his face when she told him what it was and what it meant. She didn't want to see the completely surprised, freaked out, look he would have on his face, when she explained one of the items to him. So, she just put them down here, in Rory's drawer. She would use them if she ever had the chance, but if not, they would stay.

She picked both of them up and sat in Rory's chair that was in the corner, as she remembered exactly where she got them.

_Luke went to go take orders from the group of people that walked in the diner and sat at the table in the corner. She sat in her seat, the one right next to the register, and continued sipping her coffee._

_"Lorelai." She knew instantly who was behind her. She knew the voice, although it did sound a little different. She couldn't put a finger one it, but something was different. _

_Lorelai spun around on her chair, to face her this time. _

_"Mom." She stated. _

_"I got your message." Emily told her. _

_"Um… Oh, good." Lorelai said, looking down at her coffee cup. _

_"Could we talk outside? It's loud in here." She said. _

_"OK, sure." Lorelai nodded, and got off the stool after putting her coffee down on the counter. _

_They walked outside until they were standing right outside the gazebo, where there was not a lot of people. _

_"So, Mom, how are you?" Lorelai asked, trying to make small talk. _

_"I'm fine, Lorelai, how are you?" Emily said. _

_"Good." Lorelai nodded. _

_"That's good." Emily said. _

_Something was definitely different about her. She just didn't know exactly what it was. What was she doing here, anyway? Did she come to apologize? Where's my video camera when I need it goddamnit. _

_"So, um, is that all?" Lorelai asked uneasily. _

_"No." Emily said. "I have something for you." She said. _

_"What?" Lorelai asked. _

_"Two things." Emily stated as held up the bag Lorelai hadn't noticed she had been holding. She looked in it quickly and began to pull out a small, yellow, baby blanket. _

_She held it out to Lorelai, and Lorelai took it. Before she had the chance to say anything, Emily spoke. _

_"Your Aunt Hopey gave this blanket to you when you were a few weeks old. You loved it… You wouldn't go to sleep without it. You wouldn't touch any of the other blankets I had bought for you, you only wanted this one…" Emily said. _

_Lorelai smiled as he mother continued. _

_"I washed it, it's clean don't worry. I just thought…that… the baby would like it, too. You don't have to use it, I just-" _

_"Thanks Mom." Lorelai said, interrupting her. _

_Emily looked up at her with question. _

_"Thank you." Lorelai repeated. _

_Emily softened, and she smiled at her daughter. "You're welcome." She told her. They shared a small, little, moment, but then Emily realized she had more thing for her. _

_"One more thing." She said, as she begun digging through her purse. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a long, black, velvet box. _

_"Here, open it." Emily said as she handed it to her. _

_She wanted to speak. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't get any words out. _

_"Open it." Emily repeated. _

_Lorelai nodded and slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was simple, but still completely gorgeous. _

_"Mom…" She practically whispered. _

_"My great grandmother bought this necklace… and when my grandmother got married, she borrowed it for her wedding. And when my mother was getting married, she borrowed it from my grandmother… and my mother let me borrow it on my wedding day… and I want you to know that you can borrow it for yours." Emily said. _

_Lorelai looked down at the necklace, and then back at her mother. _

_"But Luke and I aren't getting married." She said, handing it back to her. _

_Emily pushed away her hand, letting her keep the box. "You will." She said simply. _

_Lorelai looked up at her, and thought about asking questions or arguing, but when she saw the expression on her mother's face, she smiled. _

_"But why are you giving it to me now?" She asked after a minute or two. _

_"I just wanted to make sure you got it, Lorelai." She said. _

_"OK." Lorelai said, nodding and still looking down at the necklace she was holding. _

_"I really am sorry, Lorelai." Emily said after a moment. _

_Lorelai looked up at her and nodded. _

_"I'd really like if you and Luke would come with Rory to Friday night dinners…" She told her. _

_"Luke?" Lorelai asked. _

_"Luke." Emily nodded. _

_"OK." Lorelai said. _

_"7 o'clock." Emily said. _

_"I remember." Lorelai said with a small laugh. _

_"Alright, I'll see you on Friday." _

_"OK… and Mom?" _

_"Yes?" She asked, turning around to face her again. _

_"Thank you… Really… Thank you." She said, holding up the box and the blanket. _

_"You're welcome." She said. _

After Emily left, Lorelai stuck her head in Luke's and told him she'd be back in a little while. She walked home and put her mother's presents in Rory's drawer.

Luke had agreed to go to Friday Night Dinner with her, and everything went well.

_"Hi Mom." Lorelai greeted her mother as she handed her coat to the maid._

_"Lorelai." She said with a nod. _

_"Hello Luke." She said, turning her attention to him. _

_"Hi Mrs. Gilmore." He said, greeting her. She shot him a look, and he corrected himself. "Emily." He said with a small laugh. _

_"Better." She said. _

_"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked. _

_"She called a few minutes ago and said she was stuck in traffic. Why don't we have some drinks while we wait for her?" Emily said, leading her guests into the living room. _

_"Beer, Luke?" Emily asked, only this time, she didn't say it so negatively. _

_"Thanks." Luke said with a nod. _

_Emily went into the other room to get the beer, leaving the couple alone. _

_"Was it just me or-" Luke started. _

_"No, I actually think she wasn't trying to insult you." Lorelai said, staring at the door her mother had walked through. _

_Luke put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it a little. She looked over to him, smiled, and kissed him, right before Emily came in the room again. _

_Emily handed Luke the beer. "Thank you, Emily." Luke said, before taking a sip. _

_"Can I just smell it?" Lorelai begged. _

_Luke rolled his eyes, and put the beer under her nose. She took a big sniff, and then sighed in satisfaction. _

_"Only 6 and a half more months." She said, patting her stomach. "The second this thing comes out I'm going to run out of the hospital room, find the nearest gas station and buy a 6 pack of beer and a very big bottle of Jack Daniels." Lorelai said. _

_Luke was about to say something back, but they both got distracted when they heard the sound of a someone opening a beer. They both looked over to where Emily Gilmore, was sitting on the couch, taking a sip of a beer. _

_"Oh my God. I need a camera." Lorelai stated with her eyes wide. _

_"What are you talking about Lorelai?" Emily asked. _

_"Mom. Where did you learn how to open a beer bottle?" Lorelai asked. _

_"Lorelai…" She said, rolling her eyes. _

_"Does Dad know about this?" She asked. _

_"Yes." She said, still rolling her eyes. _

_"Dad knows about this?" Lorelai asked, still completely shocked. _

_"Why are you so shocked? I've drunken beer before." Emily said. _

_"When?" Lorelai asked. _

_"Oh, let me go check my calendar… What? You think I write these things down?" Emily asked. _

_Lorelai smiled, and looked over to Luke and then back to her mother. "I cannot believe it." She said. _

_"Luke is having one, why can't I?" Emily asked. _

_"Mom. You hate beer." _

_"I do not." Emily said. _

_"Yes you do." _

_"Lorelai." She said, starting to get annoyed. _

_"I can't believe this… You're drinking beer. What's next? Are you going to make a bowl of popcorn, turn on the game and start scratching your belly?" Lorelai said. _

_"How do you deal with her?" Emily asked Luke. _

_"Coffee usually shuts her up." Luke said with a shrug. _

_"Does not." Lorelai said. _

_"I'll go get the coffee." Emily said, with a laugh, as she put her beer on the table, and left the room to go get coffee. _

_"I'm here!" They heard Rory's voice from the foyer a moment later. _

_"What'd I miss?" Rory asked as she walked in the room. _

_"See that beer over there." Lorelai said, pointing to the beer across the table. _

_"Yeah." Rory said. _

_"Guess whose beer that is." _

_"Luke's?" Rory asked. Luke held up his beer to show her that he already had one. _

_"I don't know." Rory shrugged. _

_"My mother's!" Lorelai said. _

_"Whoa." Rory said. _

_"I know!" Lorelai said. _

_"She must really be sorry." Rory said looking at Luke, and than back at Lorelai. _

_"I guess so." Lorelai said, sitting back in her seat. _

She looked down at the baby blanket and the long velvet box in her hands, smiled and put them back in Rory's drawer.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Rory asked.

"Well, then Susanna goes upstairs to look for Daisy because she had been up there for a very long time and she feels bad about that stuff Lisa said to her." Lorelai said.

"Yeah…" Rory said.

"So, she goes into her room and she's not there!" Lorelai says dramatically.

"So? Where is she?" Rory asked.

"Well…" Lorelai says, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Then, she opens the bathroom door and there she is."

"In the bathroom?"

"Hanging from the shower curtain." Lorelai said.

"Daisy hung herself?" Rory asked with a gasp.

"Yup and Susanna got to keep her cat." Lorelai said. "Polly loved Daisy's cat… everyone at the mental hospital loved Daisy's cat."

"Is Polly the one with the scared face?" Rory asked.

"Yup… I can't believe you haven't seen Girl, Interrupted, Rory." Lorelai said.

"Movie night?"

"Definitely, put it on the list!" Lorelai said.

"Kay." Rory said. There was a small pause, but Rory spoke up.

"So, Mom, how are you?" She asked.

"Good." She said, stretching out the word.

"How is Luke?"

"Good." She said, stretching it out just as she did before.

"That's good." Rory said.

"Mhm." Lorelai agreed.

"You still haven't told the town?" Rory asked.

"Nope." Lorelai responded.

"You're almost 10 weeks pregnant… You're going to start showing soon." Rory said.

"Don't remind me." Lorelai said.

"You'll have to tell them sometime... They'll figure it out and they'll be more upset that you didn't tell them, and then they'll just bug you more about it, then if you had just told them." Rory said.

"Yeah, yeah." Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.

"Who knows, anyway?" Rory asked.

"Me, Luke, you, Sookie and Liz." Lorelai said.

"How'd Liz take it?"

"She jumped up and down a lot, and then she hugged me… she's got a pretty good grip, that one… Then I told her she might break the baby if she didn't let go… and then she finally let go… but then she started squealing and jumping some more... and hugged Luke instead because he doesn't have a baby inside him to break." Lorelai said.

Rory laughed.

"Then Luke 'accidentally' stepped on TJ's etch-a-sketch and he started crying, so Liz had to go take of that and we ran out the door." Lorelai said.

"Oh, TJ." Rory said.

"Mhm." Lorelai said.

"I'm going to take a lot of pictures…" Lorelai said, thinking out loud.

"Pictures of what?" Rory asked.

"Of me… You see, honey… I'll be fat and swollen and I'll starting peeing a little when I laugh too hard… that kind of stuff isn't the most attractive thing in the world." Lorelai said.

"I bet." Rory said.

"So, at least I'll have pictures to remind Luke what he's sticking around for." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"I better make sure I get a few good ones of me naked." Lorelai said.

"Oh my God. I'm hanging up now."

"Rory..." Lorelai said, still laughing.

"Nope, I'm hanging up, bye." She said, before a click.

* * *

"Hey Mister." She greeted Luke as she walked in the diner.

"Hey." He said as he walked behind the counter.

She starting walking in the diner, about to kick someone's ass for sitting in _her _seat at the counter.

But, then she turned around and Lorelai realized just who it was.

The red hair that was always that Pantene-commercial type of shiny, the skinny waist, the green eyes that people would pay money for, the camera bag on her shoulder.

Rachel.

* * *

Yup, Rachel… 

**I know, it's unoriginal, and probably overdone. I know that believe me. I was trying to think of any other way I could do this, cuz I hate doing overdone things like this…but I have an idea, and I need a Rachel-like person to do it… Ugh, you won't be able to understand this unless you're me… which you're not, so I'll stop trying to explain. **

**Don't worry, I'll try and make it good. **

**I know this a little shorter than usual… But it was 10 pages on Word… 10 pages and then 2 lines on the 11th page… So, technically that means it's 11 pages. So, yeah this was long, just not as long as usual. Plus, it always looks longer cuz I always write that big long thank you in the begginning.**

**Sorry again about the long, long wait, but really, it wasn't my fault. **

**Please, please review. **


	13. Not Good Different

**A Different Path**

**Chapter 13:**

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine :)**

**Summary:**** 'He'd slip some extra lettuce in her burger and she'd pretend not to notice.'… A story about Luke and Lorelai. **

**A/N: BTW, I have no idea if Rachel actually has a sister or whatever… but if by some chance, they say she doesn't in the show… just pretend she does. Alright? Gracias. **

**And, don't get excited guys, this chapter ain't so great. It's another filler, but not exactly my best. I just had to write it, to go into my next chapter, and I promise it'll be better.**

**Also, spoilers on the A/N at the bottom, so don't look if you don't want to be spoiled.**

* * *

Rachel turned around, and Lorelai prayed that she didn't catch her staring.

"Lorelai! Hey!" Rachel said, gesturing for her to come sit beside her at the counter.

"Hi… Rachel." Lorelai said uneasily, as she took a seat next to her.

"I went by the Dragonfly." Rachel started. "You did it? It's your Inn?" Rachel asked with a smile.

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "I did it… but, not without the help of Luke here." She added, wondering if Luke had told Rachel.

"I didn't do anything." Luke said from the kitchen.

"He saved the Inn, that one… my knight in shining flannel, that's what I call him." Lorelai babbled.

Rachel smiled. "Definitely… You know, one time I broke my camera- I was really upset because it was my first one, you know? It was really special to me… So, Luke went out and found all the parts so he could fix it… but, you know, it was pretty old… It must have taken him days, but he did it. Remember that Luke?" Rachel called.

"It didn't take that long." Luke said, from the kitchen.

"He's so modest." Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah, he is." Lorelai said.

Rachel nodded and took a sip of the coffee that was in front of her.

"So… uh Rachel, what brings you to the Hollow?" Lorelai asked, praying that it wasn't because of Luke.

"Well, I'm visiting my family for the week… My sister is having a party for her ten year wedding anniversary." Rachel explained. "Plus, there's always some good Kodak moments to be had around here."

Lorelai nodded.

"Kim?" Luke asked, who had just returned from the kitchen.

"Yup, 10 years, can you believe it?" Rachel asked.

"Wow… I remember going to the wedding. 10 years? Wow." Luke said, fumbling with the broken toaster.

"I know… and I can't believe it… and Lucy is almost 6!" Rachel told him.

"Ah, I haven't seen Lucy since she was 2." Luke said.

"She's 6 now, blondest hair I've ever seen… and blue eyes… beautiful… Actually, they remind me of Lorelai's." Rachel said, spinning on her chair and facing Lorelai.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other, he smiled at her, but her expression stayed blank. Did Rachel know? Did Luke tell her?

"So how long are you in town for Rachel?" Luke asked.

"Just a week or two." Rachel replied.

Luke nodded.

Then, there was a moment of uncomfortable silence, which Rachel broke within a few minutes.

"So… What have I missed?" Rachel asked.

Lorelai looked at Luke, to see if he would tell her about them, but he was still fumbling with the broken toaster.

"Oh, not much…" Lorelai said, not taking her eyes off Luke.

Rachel followed Lorelai's gaze, and could tell that something was definitely up.

"OK…" Rachel said suspiciously.

"You know what? I better go, I told Kim I'd meet her for lunch." Rachel said.

Luke nodded again.

"Bye Luke." She said. "Bye Lorelai." She said.

"Bye Rachel." Lorelai called as Rachel went out the door. Then, Lorelai turned back to Luke and moved over to her stool.

"MMm… much better." Lorelai said.

"They're all the same, you know?" Luke stated.

"This one has my butt print in it." Lorelai said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Plus, it's closer to you." She said, batting her eyelashes.

"What about when I'm pouring you coffee? It's not closer than." Luke said.

"But when you're pouring me coffee, you're over there," she pointed, "and this is the best angle to look at your butt." She grinned.

He didn't say anything, and she wondered if he was mad at her. But, then he turned around and handed her a muffin.

"Thanks." She said graciously.

He nodded and went back to the toaster.

"So… Rachel's back." She said.

"Rachel's back." He repeated.

Lorelai sighed, and began to pick at her muffin.

* * *

"Lorelai! Hey." Rachel said, as she entered the Dragonfly. Lorelai was at the desk, while Michel was inspecting the shampoo bottles in the Bradshaw's room.

Lorelai looked at the red-haired woman, walking towards her and put on a fake smile for her.

"Hey Rachel." Lorelai greeted her.

"This place is amazing." Rachel said, looking around.

"Yeah, well." Lorelai shrugged.

"Can I have the tour?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, well…" Lorelai began.

"Please? I'd love to see everything you've done to the place." Rachel said.

"OK, sure." Lorelai said, leading her into the other room.

"So… this is where all the beautiful eating is done." Lorelai said, gesturing towards the dinning room. "In there is the kitchen." Lorelai pointed.

"Upstairs are all the rooms… I think they're all full at the moment, and the guests don't really like it when I play room raiders, so…" Lorelai said.

"I guess we should just stick to underwear drawers and baseball cap fashion shows." Rachel smiled. Lorelai smiled back, for real this time.

"And my office is over there." Lorelai said, continuing with the tour. "I even have one of those name plates… pretty cool." Lorelai said, kicking herself once she realized how stupid she must sound.

"That's the one thing I hate about my job… I don't get an office or a name plate." Rachel said. Lorelai couldn't tell if she was mocking, or joking.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, with a small, fake laugh.

They then went into the lobby and sat down on one of the couches.

"Comfy couch." Lorelai stated, as she made herself comfortable.

Rachel looked around the room for a few minutes, and Lorelai watched.

"You did a really nice job, Lorelai." Rachel said, turning to look at her.

"Oh, well… Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

"So… I know I already asked this, but nobody gave me much of answer… What happened while I was gone?" Rachel asked.

"Well… You know… the Inn happened, that was pretty big." Lorelai said, not sure if she should say anything about her and Luke. If Luke wanted her to know, he'd say something right?

"And Rory is in her second year of Yale." Lorelai said.

"Yale? Wow." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded.

"Is that all?" Rachel asked.

"Well, add a few town meetings and some coffee… and that's about it." Lorelai said.

Rachel nodded. "How has Luke been?" She asked.

Lorelai froze. Was she asking because she wanted to get back with him or was she just asking because they were friends? "Well… uh, he's good." Lorelai said.

Rachel nodded. "Are you two… I mean, are you guys…" Rachel hinted.

Lorelai sighed, and then she nodded. She'd find out eventually, right? Nobody can keep a secret in this town anyway.

"You are?" Rachel asked. "That's great." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great." Lorelai nodded, trying to fight the huge smile that was forming on her face. She didn't want to be bragging about it or anything, especially with his ex- girlfriend.

"So… how long?" She asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Oh, um, a few months…. I guess, since last May?" Lorelai said, not wanting to bring up the break up… or the pregnancy. Her and Luke had agreed to keep it their little secret for a while.

"Last May? Wow… I told him not to wait." Rachel said, not really meaning for that to be out loud.

Before Lorelai could ask about it, Michel came down the stairs. "I told you! This morning, there were 2 shampoo bottles… and now, there are none." Michel whined.

"The Bradshaw's have big hair, Michel." Lorelai said.

"It's a big shampoo bottle." He told her.

"They are allowed to keep the shampoo bottles, Michel." Lorelai said.

"Yes,_ one_ bottle, not a whole Pantene factory." He shot back.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Excuse me." She told Rachel.

"Oh, sure… I better get going, anyway. I'll see you later?" She asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Bye." She said, before turning to Michel.

* * *

The bell above the door jingled and Luke looked up, thinking that it might be Lorelai since she usually came by right before closing. But, when he looked up he saw that he was wrong. It was Rachel.

"Hey." He offered. "Coffee?" He asked.

She nodded, and sat down at the counter, in Lorelai's seat again.

He slid the cup to her, and she took a sip. "Thanks." She said.

Luke nodded, and went back to counting receipts.

"So… You and Lorelai are together?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "Yeah, we are." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I figured you were only going to be around for a week or two, and you'd bug me about… you know, how long it took." Luke said.

"Well… I would have." Rachel said.

Luke nodded. "Exactly." He stated.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Rachel asked curiously.

"She was engaged." Luke said.

"Oh." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured it wouldn't exactly be a great time to try anything." He said, getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "So… what happened?"

"What?"

"With the engagement." She clarified.

"She called it off." He said.

"Because of you?"

"Nah." He said.

"So… almost a year." Rachel said.

"Yep." He responded.

"Do you think…" Rachel began.

"What?" He asked.

"You think you'll get married?" She asked.

He looked down at his receipts again. "I don't know." He said quickly.

"Well, do you want to?" She asked.

Luke was getting more and more uncomfortable with the conversation. "I don't know, Rachel." He told her.

"You do." She told him, looking up at him. "I think you do." She said.

He shrugged it off and concentrated on the old cash register that was giving him trouble.

"Do you think she does?" Rachel continued.

He ignored her.

"Luke?" Rachel asked. "C'mon, I think it's great." She told him.

Luke looked up at her, and leaned over the counter.

"She's pregnant." He told her quietly.

Rachel's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. That definitely wasn't what she was expecting.

"Pregnant?" She said, practically in a whisper because she was so shocked.

Luke nodded.

"Wow." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Luke shrugged.

"How far along?" She asked, not sure what else to say.

"Not too far." He said.

"Yeah… You can't even tell." Rachel said.

Luke nodded.

"So… Was that an answer to my marriage question?" She asked.

Luke shrugged, and went to take people's orders.

* * *

"Hey Pattie." Lorelai greeted Miss Pattie on her way to Luke's.

"Hey doll." Pattie said.

Lorelai was about to walk by her, when Pattie stopped her and began talking.

"Hey Lorelai, I heard that Rachel is back." Pattie said. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true." Lorelai said, wondering what was up.

"Oh, great." Pattie sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just hope she's not trying to get Luke back, you know?" Pattie said.

Lorelai gave her a funny look and was about to walk away, when Rachel came up to her.

"Lorelai!" She called.

"Speak of the devil." Pattie muttered.

Rachel ran up to them, and caught her breath for a moment.

"Rachel, honey, we haven't seen you around here for a while." Pattie said.

"Hi Miss Pattie." Rachel smiled.

"How are you darling?" She asked.

"Great, you?"

"Oh, I've been better." She said, glancing at Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head, and focused on Rachel. "What'd you want to say, Rachel?"

"Oh, right, I just wanted to say congratulations." She smiled.

Lorelai's stomach dropped, and she froze. She wasn't saying what she thought she was saying, was she?

Pattie looked from Rachel to Lorelai in confusion. "Congratulations? Congratulations on what?" She asked.

"On the baby." Rachel said, before she even noticed the look on Lorelai's face.

"Baby?" Pattie asked. "What baby?"

"Oh God." Rachel said. "I'm really sorry… I- I didn't know." She said, nervously.

"It's…. um, it's OK." Lorelai said quietly.

"Lorelai, you're pregnant?" Pattie asked loudly, grabbing a few people's attention.

"Um… yes." She said, uneasily.

Miss Pattie smiled. She was practically beaming. "This is great. This is just wonderful… Why didn't you tell us darling?"

"We were… we were waiting for the right time." Lorelai said, feeling a little dizzy.

"Ooh, wait until I tell Tillie… Oh, and we'll have to throw you a baby shower! Does Sookie know?" She asked.

Lorelai nodded, still in a daze.

"Is it a boy or girl? How far along are you? Probably not too far, you're not showing… Oh, this is so exciting." Miss Pattie said.

"Excuse me." Lorelai said, quietly, before walking away from them and going towards Luke's.

* * *

The bell above the door jingled, as it always does. She walked in and sat in her seat, waiting for him to turn around and notice her.

"Hey." He said, after turning around.

"Hi." She said blankly.

"You OK?" He asked, putting his hand on hers.

"You told Rachel." She stated.

Luke sighed. "I know." He said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked. "I thought we were going to keep it our secret for a while… Remember that?" She asked, bitterly.

"I know… I know, I just- it… I don't know." He told her uneasily.

Her shoulders dropped, and she looked out the window. The whole town was gathered in the town square, where she had just been. Miss Pattie was telling everyone that news she just heard. Lorelai sighed.

"Rachel told Miss Pattie." She told him.

Luke looked up, and followed Lorelai's gaze to where the entire town was gathered.

"Yeah." He said, beginning to wipe down the counter.

She turned back to look at him. "Why'd you tell her?" She asked.

"She was just… talking… I don't know, it just came out." He said, not wanting to get into the real reason he told her.

"OK." Lorelai nodded. She placed her hands on her stomach, and watched as he wiped the counter.

Thoughts were running through her head, but she didn't want to think about anything now.

"I'm sorry." He told her, leaning on the counter.

"It's OK." She said gently.

He leaned in and kissed gently, then pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back, and he went over to the coffee machine.

"Coffee?" He asked Lorelai.

"Yes." Lorelai said softly. She wanted to yell at him for being so stupid. She wanted to yell at him for telling Rachel. She wanted to yell at him for not keeping their secret. She wanted to yell at him for everything, but she couldn't. She didn't want to be that stupid, jealous, annoying girlfriend. She didn't want to make him mad. She didn't want to fight. She didn't want him to leave.

He slid a cup to her.

"We still on for tonight?" He asked her.

"7 o'clock." She stated with a somewhat, fake smile.

"Great." He said, touching her hand for a second, and then walking by her and going towards the register.

She took her coffee and took a sip.

What it just her or did it taste different?

She set the cup down sadly, and looked over to Luke who had a smile on his face. "Hey Luke?" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What'd you put in the coffee?"

"Nothing different." He said.

"It tastes different." She told him.

He shrugged. "Nothing different." He said again.

"Oh." She said. She looked down at the cup again, and then back at Luke.

"Luke?" She said again.

He looked over to her.

"I forgot… I have to work tonight."

* * *

**Alright, so I know that was bad… and I know you guys had to wait so, so, so, so long…. But blame finals and holidays… **

**Next chapter will be much better, I promise! **

**Please review, though. Ideas would be nice… Suggestions, good, bad… you know. **

**And here's some spoilers from Ask Ausiello, even though I'm sure you all have probably read it by now… **

**Just incase you haven't. **

**OH, and look for an update on Kiss with Open Eyes sometime today or tomorrow. **

**Thanks. **

**GG spoilers from Ask Ausiello incase you haven't gotten the chance to read it yet: **

**Episode 13 — which is slated to air on Jan. 24 — marks the long-awaited return of Friday-night dinners at the Gilmore manse. This is the first time Emily, Richard, Lorelai and Rory will be alone in the same room together since the Big Split of '05 last May, so expect the Amy Sherman-Palladino-penned outing to be brimming with cathartic outbursts. And it's not just recent events that get dredged up during the meal-cum-melee, which goes on for a record _eight_ scenes. At one point, Emily reopens a 20-year-old wound when she lashes out at Lorelai for getting pregnant and ruining her life. **

**Sean Gunn — and Kirk — will both be returning next season. Oh, and this just in: David Sutcliffe will be back for at least five more episodes _this_ season. **

**So, yup that's it. **

**Please review!**


	14. Emily Understands

**Different Path**

**Chapter 14: Emily Understands**

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine :)**

**Summary: And once again, his coffee tasted different… A story about Luke and Lorelai

* * *

**

It tasted different.

His coffee tasted different.

Rachel was back and his coffee tasted different.

Just like before.

She sighed and pulled the covers over her. She glanced over at the clock. She'd been lying here for 3 hours.

But she hadn't gotten anywhere. She just kept thinking about the coffee. She couldn't even figure out what it meant.

Did it mean he still had feelings for her?

Did he still love her?

Did he want her back?

She sighed again. She wanted to just fall asleep and not have to deal with any of this. She wanted it to be over. She wanted it to be a dream.

That's when she heard the door open. She heard the footsteps. First they went into the kitchen, then Rory's room, and then back into the family room. Soon they were heading upstairs and into her bedroom.

She knew exactly who it was. It was always weird how she could recognize people's footsteps. Maybe it was just some really weird talent.

She didn't even turn to look at him. She was still facing the other way, as the digits on the clock began to get blurry.

Maybe he was here to tell her that he was back with Rachel. Maybe he was going to tell her that he was still in love with Rachel and he didn't want to do this baby thing with her anymore. Maybe he was going to say that he wanted to break up again, but for real this time.

Before she could think of any other possibilities, she felt him lie down on the bed next to her.

He was lying on his back. She wasn't sure how she could tell, but she could. He started to stroke her back with one of his hands, but didn't say a word.

He leaned over and kissed the side of her head, and lied back down on the pillow.

"Lorelai?" He asked.

"What?" She said, in a whisper. The sound of her voice surprised her. It didn't sound like her voice. It sounded like a stranger.

"You lied." He stated.

Lorelai bit her lip. She didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to tell him what she was thinking. She didn't want to be that stupid, jealous girlfriend. She didn't want him to know that he hurt her again.

"You weren't working tonight." He continued. "Sookie came by the diner tonight, and she asked why I was working, because she thought we had something planned for tonight."

Damn Sookie.

"And I told her that you were working." Luke paused. "And she told me that you weren't." He told her.

Lorelai stayed quiet.

"You lied." He said, again.

"I know." She said quietly.

"What have you been doing?" He asked her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Lying here." She told him, still facing away from him.

He sat up, and moved closer to her. He took her head, and then felt her forehead with his other hand.

"Are you feeling OK?" He asked, getting worried. "Are you sick? Do you want to go to the doctor?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She lied. She was far from fine, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Then, what's wrong?" He asked her, pushing the hair out of her face. She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't look at him.

"I'm tired, Luke." She told him.

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?" He asked, obviously not believing it.

She shrugged, still staring at her clock.

"Lorelai?" He asked, wanting some answers.

"I just want to be alone, OK?" She asked, biting her lip afterwards. She hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh. She turned to look at him now. He looked hurt, and she sighed.

"Sorry." She said.

He stared into her eyes, playing with her hair a little bit. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, quietly, breaking eye contact.

"Lorelai." He said, telling her that he didn't believe her.

"Are you still mad I told Rachel?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

"I said I was sorry… They would have found out eventually." He said.

"I know." Lorelai told him.

"So, why are you so mad?" He asked, gently.

"I'm not." She told him.

"Then why won't you talk to me, and why did you lie?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I'm tired, Luke." She told him.

"OK." He said, lying down on the pillow beside her. "But, I'm not leaving." He told her.

"OK." She said, before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, Luke was gone. She thought that last night might have been a dream, but she could still smell Luke on her sheets.

She got up slowly, and took a hot shower, then headed towards the Inn.

She didn't feel like seeing Luke yet. Plus, she didn't feel like dealing with the townspeople and the questions.

They probably already had the Bun in the Oven t-shirts made, and the party all planned. Kirk probably had a list of baby names for her and a lovely collection of his own baby stories for her to hear. Miss Pattie and Babette were probably at the diner, nudging Luke and congratulating him for knocking her up. Taylor had probably already set up the town meeting, where he would discuss all the pros and cons that this baby would mean to the town. He'd probably try and get the town against them or something. The town troubadour had probably already written at least 5 songs about the news, and who knows what else the crazy town had planned.

She got in her car, and drove the long way to the Inn. It'd be best to avoid everybody.

* * *

"Hey Michel." Lorelai greeted him.

"I am not going to a baby shower." He said sternly. "I am not going to get stuck in a room with a bunch of weirdos… playing stupid baby games, surrounded by pink and blue storks and stupid sandwiches with the crusts cut off. No present circles and cakes made out of diapers… I am not going." He told her.

She laughed. "What baby shower?" She asked.

"Oops. Was it a surprise?" He said, obviously not sorry.

Lorelai shrugged. "So… you heard?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course." Michel answered.

"Great." Lorelai said. "Pattie is good." She sighed.

"Lorelai!" Sookie yelled as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said.

"Do you want to go to a movie the next Saturday?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai laughed. "Sure, Sookie." She said, already knowing that this was Sookie's subtle way of having a surprise baby shower.

"He told, didn't he?" Sookie sighed.

"Yup." Lorelai said.

Sookie sighed again. "It was going to be a surprise." She said.

"I know." Lorelai said.

"I was going to actually pull it off."

"I know."

"You would have been so surprised."

"Hey, I make a pretty good surprised face." Lorelai said.

"No, it's OK." Sookie said.

"Alright." Lorelai shrugged.

"I better go back in there…" Sookie said, sadly.

"Bye Sookie." Lorelai said, lovingly as she guided Sookie into the kitchen, and then turned back to go to the desk.

"Lorelai!" She heard Liz call her name.

She turned around again to see Liz with Rachel. Great.

"Hey." She said, with a fake smile.

"How are you?" She asked, patting Lorelai's stomach. "How's my little niece or nephew?" She asked.

"Oh, I think they are fine." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm so excited about this. Aren't you excited?" Liz asked.

"I'm excited." Lorelai nodded.

"You know Rachel, don't you?" Liz asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled, acknowledging Rachel.

"Hey Lorelai." Rachel said.

"Hi."

"I'm really sorry about yesterday." She said.

"Don't worry about it… They would have found out eventually." Lorelai said.

Rachel nodded.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, my sister ran out of room in her house, so I offered to stay here… I never did get to see those bedrooms." She said.

Great. Now she'd get to see Rachel everyday.

Lorelai smiled at her. She wasn't sure what to say.

"And I'm just catching up with Rachel… It's been way too long." Liz said. "And we used to see each other everyday."

Rachel nodded.

"So, do you need to get checked in?" Lorelai asked, Rachel, trying not to be jealous of her relationship with Liz.

"Nope, already done." Rachel smiled.

"Oh, alright… We'll, uh I better get going… You know, work." Lorelai said.

"Bye."

* * *

"Well, they know." Lorelai said, when Rory answered the phone.

"What?" Rory asked.

"They know." Lorelai repeated.

"Who knows?" Rory asked.

"The town." Lorelai answered.

"What do they know?" She questioned.

"They know about the bun in my oven." Lorelai said.

"Ooh." Rory said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"What'd they say?" Rory asked.

"Eh… I don't know. I'm trying to avoid them." Lorelai said, as she paced around her office.

"Why?"

"Because… they are annoying." Lorelai said.

"So, how'd you tell them?" Rory asked.

"I didn't." Lorelai answered.

"What?"

"Rachel did." Lorelai told her.

"Rachel?"

"Yup." Lorelai said. "Rachel. Rachel told them… because Luke told her. So, now them know… because of Rachel."

"So, obviously you're not too happy about Rachel being back."

"Obviously not." Lorelai said.

"I thought you liked Rachel." Rory said.

"I do… I did. I don't know. She's Luke's ex girlfriend." Lorelai said.

"So?"

"So… She's _Luke's_ ex girlfriend." Lorelai said.

"Are you jealous or something?" Rory asked.

"No." Lorelai said, way too quickly.

"Why? Mom, Luke loves you… C'mon." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. She didn't understand. There was no way she'd understand.

"Yeah, yeah… I know. I- I… I guess it's just the hormones… you know?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

* * *

"Lorelai?" Emily asked, when she opened the door to see her daughter standing there.

"Hey Mom." Lorelai smiled.

"Come in." Emily said. Lorelai went inside and handed the maid her coat.

"So, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I was in the neighborhood." Lorelai said. The truth was, she wasn't sure why she was here. She needed to get out of the Hollow. She needed to be away from the townspeople, from Rachel, from Luke. So, she drove and found herself here.

"Alright." Emily said, obviously pleased. "Are you hungry? I can have Sylvia make you something." Emily said.

"No thanks." She said, as they went into the living room. They sat down, and there was a moment of awkward silence.

"So…" Emily said.

"Where's Dad?" Lorelai asked.

"England. He left this morning." Emily said.

"Oh." Lorelai nodded.

"He'll be there until Sunday, so he won't be at dinner on Friday." Emily explained.

"You must get lonely." Lorelai stated.

"What?"

"You must get lonely." Lorelai repeated.

"Well, yeah. I do get lonely sometimes." Emily said.

Lorelai nodded, still looking around the room.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Mhm?"

"Did you want to talk or something?"

Lorelai stopped, and looked her mother in the eye.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Did you ever think that Dad would leave you for Pennilyn Lott?" She asked. "I mean, did you ever think that he loved her more than you… that he'd realize it and leave?" She asked.

Emily was obviously surprised at the question, but she saw the serious expression on her daughter face and answered. "Yes." She said.

Lorelai nodded.

"But… he asked me to marry him, and I realized that I was being stupid and I was worrying about nothing… Pennilyn had her chance, and if Richard wanted to be with her, then he would have… but he wasn't, because he wanted to be with me." Emily answered. Both of them were a little surprised at her honesty, but Lorelai nodded.

"Thanks Mom." She said with a smile.

"What's this about?" Emily asked.

Lorelai sighed. She didn't really want to get into all of the details, but her and her mother had been getting along. Maybe she could get some good advice?

"Luke's ex girlfriend is back in town." Lorelai said.

"Oh." Emily said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"And you think he'd go back with her?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, a little bit embarrassed.

"Well, I've seen the way he looks at you, Lorelai." Emily said. "He loves you… He really does." Emily said.

"I know." Lorelai said.

"I don't think he could love this other woman, more than you Lorelai." Emily said. It was weird for Lorelai to hear these things coming out of her mother's mouth. It was weird to here these sweet words, these encouraging words come out of her mouth. Especially since it was about Luke. But they had been getting along, ever since Emily had given her the necklace and baby blanket.

Lorelai nodded.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Emily suggested.

"Maybe." Lorelai said.

"I think he'd understand." Emily said, seeing the doubt in Lorelai's eyes.

There was a pretty long silence, after this. Lorelai looked up at the ceiling, obviously in deep thought, and Emily watched her.

"Did you talk to Dad about it?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I was too afraid. I thought he'd think it was silly and stupid… But I wish I did, maybe it wouldn't have taken me so long to realize how stupid and silly it really was." Emily answered.

Lorelai nodded. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

"Hey." Lorelai said, as she walked into the almost empty diner.

"Hey." He said, leaning in for a kiss. "You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah." She told him.

"OK." He said. "Do you want anything?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Muffin?" She asked, so he would stop asking her.

"So, how was your day?" He asked, as he handed her the muffin.

"Good. You?" She asked, as she began to eat.

"OK… The town has been going crazy over this baby shower thing." Luke said.

"Oh… right." Lorelai said.

"Are you going to make me go?" Luke asked.

"You don't have to." She said, in her version of the 'Bambi voice.'

Luke sighed. "Fine." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "It'll be fun… Plus, everyone will be drunk, and I'll need somebody to talk to who is sober and not singing show tunes." Lorelai said.

"Alright… But I'm not playing any of those stupid games." Luke said.

"OK." Lorelai agreed.

"Good." He said.

"Good." She nodded.

"Hey Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is Rachel coming?"

"What?"

"Is Rachel going to the baby shower?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess… Why?"

"Just wondering."

* * *

**Alright, so there is your next chapter. **

**So, there is probably only 2 chapters left in this story. There's a possibility of 3, but probably not. **

**I hope you guys have enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**And here's some spoilers for you:**

**This is a summary for 6.12 episode from the WB:**

_LORELAI FINDS OUT ABOUT APRIL — Knowing he has let too much time go by, Luke (Scott Patterson) is still unable to tell Lorelai (Lauren Graham) about the existence of his 12-year-old daughter, April (Vanessa Marano), and he is thrown into a panic when April wants to hang out with him at the diner. When April and Lorelai both show up at the diner and begin chatting, April innocently explains that Luke is her father. Lorelai tries to be supportive, even offering to postpone the wedding date, but Luke's reaction to this idea leaves her confused and hurt. Back at Yale, Logan (Matt Czuchry) takes unusual steps to win Rory (Alexis Bledel) back, and the newspaper staff rebels against Paris' (Liza Weil) reign of terror at the Yale Daily News. Meanwhile, Stars Hollow holds its annual Winter Carnival, and Lorelai and Rory run a booth featuring their dog, Paul Anka, as a fortune teller. Sherilyn Fenn guest stars as Ana Nardini. Keiko Agena, Liz Torres and Sean Gunn also star. The episode was written by Daniel Palladino and directed by Stephen Clancy_

Also: Sherrilyn Fenn, the woman who plays April's mother is on for Six episodes.


	15. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

**Different Path**

**Chapter 15:**

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine :)**

**Summary:**** She needed a guarantee that he would love her forever, and now she may have just gotten it. A story about Luke and Lorelai**

**A/N: Alright, so this is amazing. I have a snow day. Nobody will ever understand how amazing this is. My town NEVER EVER has snow days, and already we have had two! I don't think I have ever had two snow days in one year in my entire life… Actually, I think I've only had like two snow days in my entire life, before this year… And we only got like a few inches of snow… Stupid town.**

**So, I'm grounded for the day… Very long story… But, since I'm working on my 'bio lab' you guys get an update. Let's do the wave! Yay.**

**Anyways…**

**This is a really, really long chapter. I deserve many, many reviews, don't you think?**

**Plus, you better get your reviews in while you can. Believe me, you'll miss reviewing this once it's gone… Haha, alright, on with the story.**

* * *

She studied herself in the mirror, trying to figure out if she looked any different. Was she showing? Did she have that glow that people always talked about? Were her boobs bigger than they were last month?

She sighed and sat down on her bed.

In a few months, she'd be ugly and swollen. She'd pee a little when she laughed. Her hair would always be in bad hair day mode, and she wouldn't be able to fit into any of her pants. She wear ugly maternity clothes and waddle around like a penguin on crack.

And Rachel would still be skinny and beautiful. Her hair would be shiny and she would fit perfectly in her pants.

So, how could she blame Luke if he wanted to go back with her? She couldn't.

Rachel would be normal, and funny, and beautiful. And Lorelai would be… pregnant.

She sighed again, and put her hand on her stomach. She knew she had to talk to him. She needed him to tell her that he would always be there. She needed him to hold her and say that no matter how fat or cranky she got, he'd never leave her. She needed him to tell her that he loved her and he didn't want to be with anyone else. He didn't want to be with Rachel.

But what if he didn't tell her those things? What if he said everything she was afraid to hear? What if he left? What if she had to raise this kid alone… Without Luke.

How did everything get so screwed up? How did she get back here? Back to this place that she had been when they were broken up. This place full of too many doubts to count, and endless worries and paranoia.

She didn't like this place. She wanted to leave it, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. Not until she talked to Luke.

* * *

She walked down the crowded streets of Stars Hollow, doing her best to ignore all the townspeople. She heard all the scattered whispers. After all, this was Stars Hollow and nobody was very good at the whole whispering concept.

As she walked down the street, she caught bits and pieces of conversation.

"Do you think they'll get married?"

"How do you think he'll propose?"

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"She said no to Rory's father… Maybe she'll say no to Luke, too."

"So, that's why they got back together… She's pregnant."

"Maybe he just feels bad for her.

"Do you think it'll last?"

"Luke wouldn't let her do it by herself."

"Maybe she'll run away and take the kid."

"Maybe she'll leave the kid with him."

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"I bet they'll get married."

"I'm betting a summer wedding."

"Lorelai loves the snow… I'm betting a winter wedding."

"Maybe they'll get married before the baby's born."

"No, they'll wait until after the baby is born… Lorelai wouldn't want to be fat in her wedding dress."

"What do you think Rory thinks of this?"

"I bet Rory's really happy."

"Maybe she'll marry Christopher now… He'll raise Luke's baby just like Luke helped raise his."

"What do you think the ring look like?"

"Maybe he'll give her his mother's ring."

"Maybe they'll elope."

"Oh, I hope not… The town would be devastated."

"Do you think he'll move in with her?"

"She wouldn't let him move in... No way"

"What do you think her parents said?"

"I bet she hasn't told them."

"Maybe he'll ask for their permission?"

"No way, they'd never give it to them."

"Maybe he'll ask Rory for her permission?"

"Maybe… We should ask her if she knows anything."

"I bet Luke will give her two thousand daises."

"Didn't Max give her a thousand?"

"Maybe he'll put it in something… Pie, maybe."

"No, she'd just eat it."

"They won't get married."

"Yes they will… Luke loves her, he'll ask."

"I bet you $10."

"You're on."

She finally made it into the diner, where all eyes fixated on her. She ignored them, and walked behind the curtain and up the stairs.

"Hey?" He said, with question as he opened his apartment door and saw Lorelai standing there.

"Hi." She said, not waiting for him to let her in.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was coming to your place later tonight." He said.

"I know, I know…" She said, nervously. "But I had to talk to you." She said, beginning to pace a little.

"O-K." He said, stretching out the word, as if he was trying to go over everything she could possibly want to talk about, in his mind.

"Can we sit?" She asked, gesturing towards the kitchen table.

"Sure." He said, suspiciously.

She nodded, and went over to the table. He followed close behind.

"Want anything? I have left over pie in the fridge." He said.

"No thanks." She said, taking a seat and beginning to drum her fingers on the wood.

"You sure?" He asked, knowing this must be serious if she was denying pie.

"Yup." She said, quickly.

"OK." He said, taking at seat at the table, next to her. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Uhh… Well, I just… I just need to know how this is going to work." She said, nervously.

"What?" He asked.

"This." She said, gesturing towards her stomach.

"Oh." He said, nodding.

"I mean, are you going to move in with me? Are you just going to come and visit every once in awhile? I just need to know… You know, what your role is going to be." Lorelai said.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, Lorelai." He said.

She sighed. That's not the answer she wanted.

"I don't want to tell you what to do, Luke… I want you… to do whatever you want, I don't want to tie you down and make you do things." Lorelai said.

He put his hand on hers and squeezed it. "You aren't tying me down…I _am_ doing what I want… I love you and I'm not leaving." He said.

She still wasn't satisfied.

"But what happens when you don't love me anymore?" She asked.

The question obviously shocked him. "What?" He asked.

"What if we break up or drift apart or what if you decide you don't want to be together anymore… What then?" She asked.

"I'm not anticipating that happening." He told him.

She sighed. "I'll be fat… really fat… Here, you need a visual." She said, as she got up and walked over to the bed. She took a pillow off the bed and stuffed it up her shirt. Luke smiled as she had trouble fitting it all in her shirt.

"OK now, imagine this… plus messy hair." She said, as she took out her ponytail and messed up her hair. "And stretch marks…I'll always smell like throw up… Well, I already smell like throw up." She babbled on.

"No you don't." He told her, still sitting at the kitchen table, slightly amused by the situation.

"I'll never be able to sleep and I'll move around a lot, and probably wake you up." She said. "And I'll sweat a lot." She added.

"I don't mind." He said.

"You say that now." She said, pointing her finger at him. "Who knows how you'll feel a few months from now." She said. "When my fingers and face are swollen and I have to pee every five seconds… and if you think I eat a lot now, you just wait." She said.

He stood up and walked over to her, setting his hands on her waist. "Where's this coming from?" He asked.

"I'm just making sure you know what you're getting yourself into." She said.

"I know, believe me." He told her.

She sighed. "So…?" She asked.

"What?" He asked her.

"You never answered my question." She pointed out.

"What was the question?" He asked.

She sighed. "I need to know how this is going to work." She told him, touching her stomach.

"It's going to work." He told her, surely.

"But, how?" She asked him. She wasn't giving up yet. She needed her answers.

"I don't know, Lorelai." He said, pulling away from her. "We'll make it work." He said.

"How?" She asked again.

"I'm not sure." He told her.

"OK." She said, obviously a little frustrated.

"I can't just tell you how it's going to be, Lorelai. I'm not some fortuneteller… I don't have a crystal ball. I don't know what's going to happen." He said.

"OK." She said, looking down at her feet. She wasn't sure what she went there for. What was she even asking him, anyway? She just wanted to know that he'd always be there. She wanted to know that he would be there forever, that he would never ever leave. But, she couldn't just believe his words. I mean, he could change his mind. He could decide later that he didn't want to be with her. Just because he said he'd be there, didn't mean that he would actually always be there. She needed something more. She needed a guarantee.

But he hadn't given her one.

"I have to go." She told him.

"Are you mad?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and gave him an unconvincing smile. "No, I'm not mad." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"Don't be." She said, before patting his chest, and then walking away, shutting the apartment door behind her.

* * *

That night, she couldn't sleep. All she could do was stare at the clock. Watch as it ticked over and over, as the minutes passed slowly. The small, purple, fuzzy alarm clock watched as she stared at the numbers, calculating how much time was left before she had to get up, in her head.

But, life is always one big question when you're staring at the clock.

Who said that stoners couldn't be smart? She hadn't listened to the song in years, but the lyrics kept going through her head. Well, actually, only that one particular lyric, but that wasn't important.

She wanted to sleep so badly, but she couldn't turn her mind off, and she couldn't pry her eyes away from that stupid, fuzzy clock.

Her conversation with Luke played through her head over and over again, until she had analyzed every single word he said.

She just wanted to know that this would all work out. That she wouldn't end up alone in five years with a child to raise all on her own. That she wouldn't end up with her heart broken and even worse, her child's heart broken.

She just wanted to know that he was really in this. That he wouldn't change his mind once it was all happening. That he wouldn't change his mind once they had a baby and he couldn't get more than two hours of sleep a night. She just needed to know that he was sure.

She just wanted to know if she'd be doing this alone, or if he would help out. Would he stop by and visit? Would he change a few diapers and tell a bedtime story or two? Would he just be the guy that helped out every once in a while or would he be a father?

Would it just be her, with a little of his help, or would it be the two of the raising this baby together? Would he help her pick out the name, or would he just go along with whatever she wanted? Would they make decisions together, or would it always be up to her?

She sighed, and blinked a few times. Her eyes burned. She had been staring at the clock for too long.

Life is always one big question when you're staring at the clock.

With that, she rolled out of bed and put on a sweatshirt. She was dizzy at first. Maybe she had stood up too fast. She felt lightheaded and grabbed on to the railing, until she could see again. She made her way downstairs and into Rory's room, where she pulled out the baby blanket and necklace her mother had given her.

She rubbed the baby blanket against her cheek. It was still so soft. After all these years, it was still as soft as she remembered. She put it down on the table and focused on the necklace.

Marriage.

Her mother was already thinking about it, the town was already thinking about it.

And maybe she was a little, too.

He said he loved her, would he ask? He said he wanted to be with her forever, doesn't that mean marriage? So, why hasn't he asked her?

Maybe he just thinks she would say no. Maybe he's waiting for the right time. Maybe he's waiting until after the baby's born.

Maybe he's waiting until he's sure he wants this. Maybe he's not actually sure if he wants this. Maybe he has doubts.

Maybe he doesn't want to get married. Maybe he doesn't want to marry her.

She fought the tears that were starting to form in her eyes, and shoved the necklace back in the drawer, with a slam. Then, she grabbed the baby blanket and lied down on Rory's bad.

She held it tightly against her cheeks, and tried not to get it wet.

* * *

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said, tiredly as she reached for some coffee.

"That's not decaf!" Sookie shrieked.

Lorelai shrugged, and pressed the cup against her lips, smelling it before she took a sip.

"You can't have that!" Sookie said, as she took it away.

"Ahh." Lorelai said, as she watched Sookie walk away with it. She followed her around the kitchen. "One sip." Lorelai pleaded.

"No." Sookie said.

"One tiny, little sip." Lorelai begged.

"No." Sookie said again.

"Please Sookie, I didn't sleep at all… I _need_ coffee or I will die and then you will then be best friendless and it would be very sad." Lorelai said.

"You can't have decaf." Sookie said.

"I won't tell." Lorelai said.

"Luke would kill me." Sookie told her.

At the mention of Luke, Lorelai froze.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked, noticing her weird behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered something." Lorelai said, still in a daze.

"OK." Sookie said suspiciously.

"I'll see you later, Sookie." Lorelai said, before heading towards the door.

"Don't forget, the baby shower's tonight!" Sookie called.

"Who could forget?" Lorelai said, sarcastically, as she walked through the door.

"Wait! Your coffee!" Sookie yelled, but Lorelai was already out the door. She shrugged and went back to the oven.

Lorelai sighed once the kitchen door was closed. She didn't want questions right now. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey Lorelai!" Rachel called.

"Oh, hey." Lorelai said softly.

"You, OK?" Rachel asked.

"Oh… yeah. I'm fine, I'm just… coffee withdrawal, you know." Lorelai shrugged.

"Right." Rachel nodded.

"So, what's up?" Lorelai asked, making small talk.

"Not much… Just got off the phone with my sister. Her party is next week and she's going crazy, so I'm going to go down there and help her out today." Rachel said.

"Oh." Lorelai said, as if she was interested.

"But, hey, I'm excited about your party tonight… Nobody knows how to throw a party like this place, that's for sure." Rachel said.

"Yup." Lorelai said, nodding her head. "So… You're coming?" She asked.

"Of course… I'll bring my camera and I can take a few pictures… You and Luke will want to remember this night." Rachel smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "That'd be great, Rachel. Thanks." She said, hoping it sounded sincere.

Rachel smiled. "Well, I better go… Kim's is having a _major crisis_." Rachel said with a laugh, and quotations.

"Alright, see you later." Lorelai said.

"Bye."

"Lorelai!" Kirk called from the door. He was hidden behind the huge package he was pushing, on one of those lifty, rolly things.

"Kirk." Lorelai said with a sigh. She hadn't had any coffee and there was no way she'd be able to deal with Kirk.

"Here." He said, putting the package down, and wiping his forehead.

"What is this, Kirk?" She asked, practically groaning.

"Your baby shower present." He said, proudly.

"My what? The shower is tonight." She told him.

"I know." He said.

"So, why are you giving it to me now?" She asked.

"Well, tonight you will be surrounded by gifts. You'll open them and write down who bought what, and then you'll toss it aside. This way you'll have more time to appreciate the gift… Plus, I didn't want to risk anybody else having the same idea as me… this way it will have been my idea first." He explained.

"OK." She shrugged. She sat down on the couch and tried to open the package.

"Here." Kirk said, taking out a Swiss Army knife from his back pocket, and beginning to ripe the tape off the box.

"Are you allowed to have one of those, Kirk?" She asked.

"You aren't going to tell my mother are you?" Kirk asked, suddenly very worried.

Lorelai laughed. "Just be careful with it, alright?" She said.

He nodded, and pulled out two wrapped gifts from the big box.

"Here you go." He said, placing them on the table.

"Oh boy." She said, clapping her hands together, deciding which to open first.

She picked up the one on the right and began to tear the wrapping paper open. "It's like Christmas." She said.

She froze when she tore the wrapping paper off and the present was revealed.

"Kirk?" She asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You got me a breast pump?" She asked, staring down at the present.

"It's a very practical gift, Lorelai." He said.

"It is?" She asked, picking it up and examining it.

"Yes… You'll be thanking me someday." He told her.

"Alright." She said, still looking at the box oddly.

"Open the other one." He begged her.

"I'm afraid to." She said.

"Open it." He told her again.

She shrugged, and tore the wrapping paper of the other present. She opened it and smiled.

"Aw Kirk, thank you." She said, with a smile.

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it. It's beautiful." She said, touching it. It was a cake made entirely out of diapers, and decorated beautifully.

"I wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl, so I decided that the Curious George theme would be best… Everyone loves Curious George." He said.

"Yeah, they do." She said, admiring the present. It was a huge diaper, with Curious George on it. The rest was covered it red confetti. Inside the diaper was a baby bottle, a pacifier, a comb, spoon, fork, a teething ring, a hairbrush, and a small toy monkey.

"I almost got the 'Just Ducky' one, but then I thought… What if it's afraid of ducks?" Kirk said. "That would have been horrible."

"Oh yeah." Lorelai nodded.

"Then, it was almost the 'Playful Puppy' but it was blue and that was too boyish… and then there the whole, what if he's afraid of puppies issue. You can never be too sure." Kirk said.

"Right… But, Kirk, what if he's afraid of monkeys?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh no, you don't think… You're right… I better take it back. I'll just get something else." Kirk said. "And I was trying so hard to get you the perfect gift… I knew I should have just stuck with the baby blanket or a really big teddy bear." He said.

"No, Kirk, it's fine." She said, trying to calm him down.

"No, no I promise I'll get you something even better! Maybe some pacifier clips… or a really nice rattle. I saw a really nice handprint kit." Kirk said, scratching his forehead.

"No, no Kirk, I like this… I really like this." She said, pointing to the basket.

"You do?"

"Yeah." She said. "Plus, everybody loves Curious George, right?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"Alright." She said, patting her legs and beginning to stand up.

"Aren't you going to take the breast pump?" He asked, as she began to walk away.

"I'll just get that one later." She said.

Kirk shrugged, and followed her.

She put the cake on the desk, and turned to face Kirk.

"Thanks Kirk, really, it was a great gift." She said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." He said, finding her behavior odd.

"I'm glad I got some extra time to appreciate it." She told him, laughing slightly.

"I better go, I have to get down to the diner before Luke runs out of pepperoni." Kirk said, already beginning to hurry towards the door.

"Bye Kirk." She said, laughing as he ran out the door.

She turned to look at her present, and examined it for a while, looking at all the little details, like the Q-tips that were tied together in little yellow bows. She wondered why it came with Q-tips. Incase she wanted to clean her ears while she was using her breast pump.

She looked over at the breast pump sitting on the table, and laughed.

And then, the phone rang.

Lorelai looked around to see if Michel was there, and planning on answering the phone. But, he was nowhere to be seen, and Lorelai decided she better pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai?"

"Luke?"

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hi." He said, softly.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Just checking in… You didn't come to the diner this morning."

"I know. I woke up late." She lied. Truth was, she just didn't feel like seeing him.

"Oh, OK."

"Yep." She said, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"So… Are you OK?" He asked.

"Fine." She answered, quickly.

"OK." He said, slowly, obviously not convinced.

"Yep." She replied.

"So, will I see you later today?" He asked.

"Not until the party." She answered. "I have a lot to do." She lied, again.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah, the Inn is crazy… It must be a really good time of year for vacation." Lorelai said.

"Right…" He said.

"So, I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Yeah, at the party." He said.

"OK. Bye." She said, before hanging up.

She sighed. She hated this. She hated doing this. But she needed time. She needed to figure out some things. She had to think.

"Lorelai?" Sookie called, as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey." Lorelai said, with a tiny smile.

"What's this?" She asked.

"A Curious George diaper cake… Kirk gave it to me." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Wow." Sookie said, looking inside of it.

"Yeah, it goes great with the breast pump he also gave me."

"Breast pump?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Weird." Sookie said.

"Very." Lorelai answered.

"What do you do with a diaper cake anyway?" Sookie asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, but it's pretty… I think I'll name it Earl."

* * *

"Mom!" Rory called, as she ran over to her mother.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai grinned, as she hugged her daughter.

Rory touched her stomach. "I think I can see it." Rory smiled.

Lorelai returned her smile. "Really?" She asked.

"Yup, just a little bit." Rory said.

"Great… It's all downhill from here… Better take a picture because the next time you see me I will be 400lbs and have hair on my lip." Lorelai said.

"Why would you have hair on your lip?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I read somewhere that you grow lots of hair when you're pregnant." Lorelai shrugged.

"Gross." Rory said

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said, looking around the square. "He's probably in the diner still." She shrugged.

"OK." Rory said.

"Girls!" Emily called from a few feet away. She waved at them, and they smiled.

"Hey Mom." Lorelai said. "Where's Dad?" She asked.

"He's stuck in a meeting. He might be able to make it later, but he says congratulations." Emily said.

Lorelai nodded. "Is that a present?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yes." Emily said. "But aren't you open all the presents at once?"

"Nah." Lorelai said, waving her hand in the air.

"Are you sure people won't mind?" Emily asked.

"Of course they won't." Lorelai said, reaching for the present.

"Alright." Emily sighed, and handed her the present.

"Yay." Lorelai said as she quickly teared off the wrapping paper.

"This better not be a breast pump." Lorelai said.

"What?" Emily and Rory asked in unison.

"Don't ask." Lorelai said, as she almost had the wrapping paper off. She threw the wrapping paper on the ground, and Rory quickly picked it up before Taylor could see. Lorelai was holding a wooden box that had hearts and other designs carved into it.

"Mom." Lorelai whispered.

"Open it." Emily instructed her.

Lorelai nodded and opened the door. Inside were two tiny, silver boxes. One said 'Baby's first curl' and the other said 'Baby's first tooth.' There was also a long, silver tube that had a white ribbon tied around it. It had the words 'Baby's Birth Certificate' written on it.

"Mom, it's beautiful." She said running her fingers over it, touching the velvet that was inside the box, and the silver.

"It's a keepsake box. I thought you'd like it… Everything can be engraved if you'd like." Emily explained.

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Emily said, returning the smile a little bit.

Rory watched as the two spoke to each other with their eyes, and she too, smiled.

"Mom, open mine next." Rory said after a few moments.

"OK." Lorelai said, laughing slightly, as she wiped away some tears under her eyes. Pregnancy really did make you emotional.

"I got a bunch of things… I couldn't help it. I just kept seeing things… and I had to get them." Rory said, as she held up a very large bag.

"It happens to everyone." Lorelai said.

"I didn't bother wrapping anything."

"It only slows me down." Lorelai smiled.

"OK… Day of the week t-shirts." Rory said with a smile, as she handed the set to Lorelai.

"To match my underwear." Lorelai smiled. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Look how tiny they are." Rory pointed.

"Very tiny." Lorelai nodded.

"OK, next… we have 'I Love my Big Sister' bibs… because, c'mon." Rory said, as she pulled them out of the bag and handed them to her mother. Lorelai nodded, and handed them to her mother.

"They came as a set… One in every single color of the rainbow." Rory explained.

"Hurry up for Mommy, Rory." Lorelai said, getting anxious.

Rory laughed, and pulled out the next item. "A 'Mommy Needs Sleep' t-shirt. I got it in pink, but they had green and white, too." Rory explained.

Lorelai held it up to herself. "Ooh, pretty." She said. "Hopefully it'll still fit me when I'm carrying all that extra baby weight."

"At least you still have that gym card." Rory said.

Lorelai laughed, and Rory reached for the next thing in her bag.

"It's like she's Mary Poppins." Lorelai told Emily.

"Oh, yes I can definitely see the resemblance." Emily said with an eye roll.

Rory cleared her throat and got the women's attention. "Next, we have… Ooh! OK, so this stuff…" Rory said, holding up some containers. "You put a little bit in the bath tub and it changes colors… I did some research, and it's safe… It won't stain skin and it's OK to drink." Rory explained.

"Ooh." Lorelai said, taking one of them and reading the lid. "Luke will hate this." She said.

"Oh yeah." Rory said. "He will."

"What's next?" Lorelai asked, eagerly.

"OK, well this is for you and Luke." Rory said.

"Goody." Lorelai said.

She pulled it out and presented it to her mother.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a decision wheel… When the baby cries, you spin it and it chooses who has to get up." Rory explained.

"Hm… How do I make it so it always spins to Dad?" Lorelai asked, flicking it a couple times.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Rory said.

"OK, so now… This is the best one, you'll love it." Rory said, excitedly.

"More than the bath stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yes." Rory said, as she dramatically pulled out tons of clothing from her bag.

"OK, here we have a 'I Love Lucy' Onesie." Rory said.

Lorelai gasped.

"And then, I bought every other size up, for when the baby gets older." Rory said, showing Lorelai the clothes.

"Oh my God." Lorelai said with her hand on her mouth. "I can't believe it." She said.

"I knew you'd love it." Rory said, very pleased with herself.

Lorelai jumped on her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Mom… please… don't… kill me." Rory said, fighting to breathe.

"Sorry." Lorelai said, letting go and then going to look at her new presents. "Wait until Luke sees." Lorelai said, forgetting about everything that had been going on lately, for a second.

"Hey, wait." Lorelai said.

"Yeah?"

"What if it's a boy?" Lorelai asked.

"We'll tape his eyes open and make him watch episodes until he loves it." Rory said.

"Or make him have a sex change." Lorelai shrugged.

"That too." Rory said.

* * *

Lorelai sat on the stairs of the gazebo, surrounded by billions and billions of presents.

"OK, so Andrew got the Thomas the Tank Engine mobile." Rory said, as she scribbled it down on her rapidly expanding list.

"And it sings!" Lorelai gasped, amused.

"What did Taylor get?" Rory asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "A gift certificate for half off a small ice cream on his or her birthday."

"Of course." Rory said, as she scribbled that down.

"And Mrs. Kim?"

"The rocking chair." Lorelai said, looking over at it adoringly. It really was beautiful.

"Right." Rory said, as that went down on her list.

"How are we going to get all of this stuff home?" Lorelai asked.

"We'll beg Luke to let us borrow his truck… Er, actually we'll just make him move all this stuff." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded, and went to pick up another present, but froze suddenly. Luke. Luke still wasn't there. She looked around the crowded square, searching for him but he wasn't anywhere. She looked down at Rory's watch. He's late. He's very late.

"Hey Rory?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Rory asked, knowing instantly that something was wrong.

"Have you seen Luke?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked around the crowded square. She hadn't seen Luke at all that night, but she hadn't really noticed until then.

"Uh… I don't know, Mom." Rory said, hoping her mother would stay calm and not flip out.

"He said he'd be here." Lorelai said.

"Did you call him?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded. "He didn't answer."

"OK, well… Maybe something came up… or maybe he lost track of time." Rory said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, practically in a whisper.

"Maybe we should ask Liz if she knows where he is."

"Have you seen Rachel yet?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked around again. "Not yet.

"OK." Lorelai said, sniffling and nodding her head.

"Mom?" Rory asked, putting her arm around her mother.

"No, I'm OK." Lorelai said.

"Mom?" Rory repeated.

"I gotta go." Lorelai said, pointing over to the crowd.

"Mom, c'mon." Rory said.

"They are playing that game with the string and the needle… where you can tell how many kids everyone will have and what the gender will be… I can't miss that." Lorelai said.

"Mom…" Rory said, again, because she wasn't sure what else to say. Where was Luke?

"I'm OK." Lorelai said, standing up straighter and beginning to walk away. Rory sighed, and watched her mom disappear in the crowd.

Lorelai made her way through the people. It was like a freaking mosh pit in there. She was pretty sure someone had grabbed her ass.

Once she was free from the pit, she saw her mother sitting in the corner, watching everyone.

"Hi." Lorelai said.

"Hello Lorelai." Emily greeted her.

"Have you seen Luke?" She asked.

"No, I haven't." Emily said.

"Oh." Lorelai said, sitting down on the plastic chair beside her mother.

"Is he late?" Emily asked.

Lorelai nodded, biting her lip to keep the tears from flowing.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked.

She knew she was about to lose it. She was trying so hard not to burst out in tears, especially in front of her mother. She knew they had been getting along lately, but she didn't want to have a meltdown in front of her, especially about Luke. But, Luke wasn't there. He promised he'd be there. And Rachel wasn't there either. Rachel had gone on and on about how much she wanted to be there, and she wasn't there.

There was only one conclusion she could think of, and it was completely killing her.

God, she knew this was going to happen. She told herself it was going to happen. But now that it was actually happening, she couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, she found herself in her mother's arms, crying on her shoulder, with her mother whispering in her ear.

"Shh… It'll be OK." She repeated over and over.

She held on tighter, and let the tears gush down her face.

* * *

He sat there, on the bridge, his feet dangling just inches about the water. His hand was clenched tightly around the small item in his palm. He had been staring into the water for hours.

He needed to think, and this was a great place to think.

He looked down at what he had been holding in his hand for the past few hours. It's shape was imprinted in his skin because he had been holding onto it so tightly. He held it out in front of him, letting the moonlight hit it. It shined brightly, as he studied it. He had looked at it so many times before, but it seemed different tonight. It looked different in the moonlight.

He looked out at the water again. He could see the reflection of the moon, and his boots in the water. He looked over and could see his face. He looked tired, and old.

He was going to be one of those old dads. He was going to have gray hair and a cane before this kid even graduated high school. He'd be one of those old dads that all the other parents came to with questions on the first day of school, because since he looked old, he must have tons of kids and know what he was he doing. But, he'd have to tell them that he had no idea and was just an old dad.

His conversation with Lorelai ran through his head. The past couple of days replayed his mind, as he went over everything that was said and tried to analyze it.

What did that whole talk about the future mean anyway? What was she getting at? And why was she getting distant? Why was she canceling dates and lying? Why was she avoiding him? Why was she asking tons of questions? Why was she barely talking to him?

Maybe she was scared. Maybe she wanted some comfort.

But how could he give her comfort? He was just as scared as she was, probably even more.

Maybe she was having doubts. Maybe she was changing her mind. Maybe she was running away.

Maybe she was just being Lorelai.

He really thought it was going to work. He had it all planned out. He had it all decided. He knew exactly what he'd do and what he'd say, where he'd take her, what he'd wear. He thought they had been on the same page. He thought she wanted the same thing. He thought they'd be happy. He thought it'd all work out.

But he was kidding himself.

Somewhere along the line he hadn't answered a question the way she wanted him to, or he said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Whatever he did, he had messed it up.

He looked out at the water again. It was really beautiful, and peaceful. He liked this bridge. It was quiet, especially tonight since the whole town was at the baby shower.

Baby shower? Crap.

* * *

"I'll go and get you some water." Emily told Lorelai, once Lorelai had stopped crying and pulled away from her.

"Thanks." Lorelai said with a small, gracious smile, as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

She looked around at the drunken townspeople, who were dancing the night away. They were way to drunk to even notice her crying over there in the corner. She thanked God for that.

The square had been covered in lights, and were basically all Lorelai could see through her teary, blurred vision. It reminded her of the times when she was younger, and she would hide behind the enormous Christmas tree and cry about the ugly dress she had been forced to wear that night, and the shoes that had given her golf ball sized blisters. She always remembered the image of the Christmas tree lights through her tears. It was actually sort of pretty, in a sad, stupid way.

"Lorelai." She heard the voice coming towards her, but had to blink a few times before she could actually see the person.

"Oh, hi." She said, wiping her cheeks to make sure she didn't look too obvious.

"You alright?" Rachel asked, as she sat beside her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine… Just you know… Pregnant." She said, with a laugh, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Where's Luke?" Rachel asked.

Lorelai almost let out a huge sigh, at the question. Rachel didn't know where Luke was. At least they weren't together. At least he wasn't leaving her for Rachel.

"I wish I knew." Lorelai said.

"He's not here?" Rachel asked.

"Nope." Lorelai said.

"Weird." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said quietly.

Rachel saw the look on Lorelai's face, and had a pretty good guess on what she was thinking. "He probably has a good reason." Rachel said, encouragingly.

"I'm sure." Lorelai nodded.

"He _loves_ you." She told her.

Lorelai looked up at her.

"Really, he does." Rachel said again.

Lorelai nodded, trying to believe what she was saying.

"Believe me, he has for a long, long time." Rachel said, with a sigh.

"What?" Lorelai asked, squinting with confusion.

"I guess he never told you." Rachel said.

"Told me what?" Lorelai asked.

"About why I left… you know… last time." Rachel said.

"No, I guess he never did tell me." Lorelai said, thinking back.

"His heart wasn't in it." Rachel said simply. "He loved somebody else."

"Who?" Lorelai asked, not even stopping long enough to put the pieces together herself.

"You." Rachel said softly.

"Me?" Lorelai asked, in the same soft tone.

"Yup. You. I told him not to wait too long… to tell you. But leave it to Luke to wait 5 years." Rachel said.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah." She said.

This was definitely not what she was expecting. Definitely, definitely not. Luke loved her? Luke loved her all those years ago? Wow.

She couldn't think much longer than that, because soon another person walked up to her, calling her name.

"Lorelai." He said, simply, but still with so much emotion. He was obviously out of breath. He must have ran all the way there.

"Hi." She said, standing up.

"I'm going to go grab some punch." Rachel said, leaving the two of them alone.

"Where have you been?" Lorelai asked, quietly.

"I'm so sorry." He told her, putting his hands gently on her arms. "I was at the bridge… I lost track of time." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "OK." She said, beginning to walk past him.

"Wait." He said.

She turned to look at him, surprised at how close they actually were.

"We should talk." He stated.

She nodded. He was right. They had to talk. They had lots and lots of things to talk about.

They walked side by side, very quietly all the way to the bridge. Neither said a word to each other. Neither knew where to start or what to say, so they stayed silent.

Luke sat down on the dock, just as he had been before. She did the same.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What?" She asked. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer that question, when it was the exact one she wanted to ask him.

"You've been distant… and you've been acting really weird, canceling dates and avoiding me… Then, with all those questions at my apartment. What's going on?" He asked.

"I haven't been distant… and I'm not acting weird." She told him defensively.

He sighed, and looked into the water again. Then, he turned and looked at her again, straight into her gorgeous blue eyes that were even more stunning in this moonlight.

"I love you." He told her in a way that would hopefully get through to her.

She didn't say anything, and she lost eye contact, staring at the sparkling water.

"Lorelai?" He asked, trying to get her to look at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Look at me." He begged her.

She turned and looked into his eyes, seeing the seriousness of the situation. It scared her.

"I love you." He told her again.

She sighed.

"What?" She asked him.

"What do you mean, what?" He asked, beginning to think the worst. Obviously, she didn't love him, right? Yes.

"You keep telling me that." She told him.

"What?" He asked, now completely confused.

"It just doesn't seem like it." She said.

"What?" He asked again, more shocked than confused.

"You tell me you love me, but then the coffee tastes different, and you go around smiling at _her_, and acting all weird… not answering my questions, not guaranteeing anything. I can't do that. I need to know that you'll love me… forever." She said, the last part so quietly he wasn't sure if he heard her.

"What?" He asked, in a whisper, completely shocked by her confession.

She sighed. She wasn't going to repeat that again.

"I will." He told her.

She shook her head, still looking down at her hands in her lap. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." He said, almost pleading for her to believe him.

She just kept shaking her head, her eyes glassing over, concentrating on not looking up at him because if she did she might just completely fall apart.

"Lorelai, I love you." He said. He sat up straighter, and felt it in his pocket. He looked at the water again, and then out into the woods where it was completely dark. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it in his hands, as his thumb ran over the soft velvet. He looked down at it for a while, debating if this was the right thing to do. If it was the right moment, the right way to do this, the way to fix this, the way to show her how much he really did know he'd love her forever.

He held it out to her, just for her to see. He didn't open it. He just showed it to her, hoping that she would understand and know what was inside.

She had to blink a couple times before she could focus on the object in his hands. She had a pretty good idea what was inside, and was basically shocked at what was happening right in front of her. She took a few deep breaths, and blinked a few more times, just to make sure she wasn't imagining all of this.

"Wh- What?" She asked, having trouble forming words.

He slid closer to her on the dock, and put his hand down behind her. "It's for you." He told her.

She touched the top of it with her fingertips, brushing the velvet ever so slightly.

"Me?" She asked, in a whisper.

"Yeah." He said. "For you." He repeated to her softly, giving it to her.

She took it in her hands, just staring down at it, not moving, only breathing ever so softly.

"Lorelai?" He asked.

"Hm?" She said.

"You can open it." He told her.

"Right." She said, taking a breath, and then slowly opening the small, velvet box. She gasped quietly when she opened it. She breathe heavily, and she examined the diamond ring in front of her.

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

She nodded, because she wasn't able to say anything else at all.

He watched as she looked at the ring. After a few moments, he wanted to what she thought.

"So…" He began. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Pretty." She answered.

He laughed a little bit, and then took his finger and lifted Lorelai's chin, and turned her face so he would look at her.

"Lorelai." He stated.

"Yes." She said.

"I love you." He told her for the millionth time that night.

He gently took the small, velvet box from her hands, and turned it to face her. "I want to marry you." He said.

She looked at the ring, and then back up at him, and sighed.

"What?" He asked, when he saw the face she had on.

"Is it because of the baby?" She asked.

"No." He told her. "I've wanted to marry you way before you were pregnant." He told her, surprised at how much he was revealing to her.

She thought back to her conversation with Rachel, about how Luke had loved her all those years ago.

She nodded. "And it's not about that whole conversation the other day?" She asked.

"No." He told her again.

She continued to nod her head, because she wasn't sure if she could even stop herself.

"But what about Rachel?" She asked.

"Rachel? What about Rachel?" He asked, suddenly very confused.

"I- uh… Well, I know you loved her…" Lorelai said, unsure of what to say.

"Lorelai, I love _you_." He said.

She smiled, finally, for the first time since he saw her. And her smile caused his.

"So…?" He asked her.

She looked at him, and then back down at the ring, and then out at the water that was glowing from the moon.

She wanted a guarantee. She wanted some reassurance, a promise, his word. She wanted to believe him when he said he loved her. She wanted to know that he always would. She wanted assurance that he'd be there for her, and for the baby. She wanted to know that they'd always be together, and that he would love her, even when she was fat and swollen.

"Yes." She told him softly, but surely.

And now she finally had her guarantee, she thought as he pressed his lips against hers and they kissed.

**

* * *

So, well I hope that worked out. I hope it didn't seem too weird, and I hope it wasn't too predictable…. I mean, I bet most people guessed it when he was sitting on the dock with the 'thing' in his hands… but I mean, before that. Like last chapter, did you say 'oh I bet he's gonna propose.' ?**

**And yes, I hope it didn't seem too weird or way, way out of the blue and random… I don't know. **

**Please tell me what you think. **

**You know I'd love to know) **

**Plus, there is only one more chapter left, and you have to get all your reviews and thoughts in! **

**One more week until the new episode! **

**Some small spoilers because I love you: **

**From Fan forum: **

**Luke does not get sent to his apartment or the couch, when Lorelai finds out about April. They sleep in the same bed. **

**Supposedly the teaser for 6.12 and 6.13 are Luke and Lorelai in bed late at night or early in the morning. **

**Also, Sookie watches Paul Anka in 6.13 **

**Rory and Logan plan a date in 6.12 and kiss in 6.13. Rory initiates the kiss after Logan saves the day at the Yale Daily News **

**And also from Fan forum…**

**"Heard it from my sister who was told by her friend who knows Ed Herrman (Richard)  
His daughter is going to be in a few episodes, playing one of Rorys friends  
Her character will be introduced at the wedding...Luke and Lorelais wedding!" **

**All for now… You know you really, really want to leave me a review! **

**Next chapter is the end!**


	16. The End

**Different Path**

**Chapter 16:**

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine :)**

**Summary: She had just never been that good at loving someone, at staying in one place. But this was Luke. He was different, and she was still there. A story about Luke and Lorelai**

**A/N: So, yeah I know this took so, so, so long. I was just a little stumped, you know. Stumped, haha wow. I had like 5,000 different ideas, and I had to figure how to get it all into one chapter so it made sense. And then I had like 3 different ways I wanted to go, so I had to figure out which one I liked best. And yes, it was just a long, long process. **

**Anyway… one month later, I have finally got it all done and everything. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and there is one spoiler at the bottom. It has to do with this week's episode. There is warning at the bottom, too, but I just thought I'd put some more up here. So yeah, if you don't want to know, don't look… but dude, it's very, very good. Please review. It's the last chapter, you know you want to. **

"Hey, who gave us the Dr. Seuss Green Eggs and Ham finger puppet set?" Lorelai asked Luke.

He gave her a funny look, she grinned at him, and showed him the box.

"We're moving." He stated simply after seeing the box.

She giggled, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't they ever get sick of parties?" He asked, gesturing to the town.

"Never." She answered, quickly. "You remember the septic systems." She told him.

"Jeez." He said with an eye roll.

"I think it's nice." She said with a smile, as she watched her friend's dance and party.

"Yeah, nice." He said, rolling his eyes again.

She smiled, and turned back to her gifts. "Oh! Luke, Luke, look at this!" She said, holding out the gift for him to see.

"Fury baby monitors?" He asked, reading the box, with a disgusted expression.

"It's from Bootsie." She said, reading the card. "Who would have thought?" She said with a grin.

"Hey, when should we tell them?" She asked.

"Tell them what?" He asked.

She gave him a look, and gestured towards the diamond ring on her finger. "Oh, I don't know." He shrugged.

"Well… now?" She asked.

"Maybe we should wait until they're sober?" He asked, after glancing at the town.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She nodded.

"You can tell Rory, though." He suggested.

"Oh my God! I have to tell Rory! C'mon." She said, grabbing his hands.

"What?" He asked.

"You're coming with me, Buster." She told him, pulling him along, trying to find her daughter.

"Lorelai, slow down." He told her.

"Where is she?" Lorelai asked.

"Right there." He pointed.

"Oh! C'mon." She said, pulling him with her. "Rory!" Lorelai yelled

"Mom? Luke, hey." Rory said, when she turned around and saw them coming towards her.

"Rory, we have something to tell you." She said, standing up straight, grinning, and practically cutting off the circulation to Luke's hand.

"Lorelai, my, uh hand." He told her. She giggled, and loosened her grip.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, with a smile.

Lorelai head out her left hand, and showed her daughter the ring. "Luke asked me to marry him." She said, squeezing his hand a little.

Rory's mouth dropped. "Oh my God." She said looking at the ring. "Luke." She grinned, and hugged him. "Congratulations." She told them.

Lorelai smiled, and Luke did, too, but he added a little eye roll, too.

"Wow." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded, and didn't have time to say anything else, because Rachel came up to the trio.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, tilting her head.

Lorelai stuck out her finger and nodded.

Rachel turned to Luke, shook her head, laughed, and hit him in the stomach. "Took you long enough."

"Jeez." He said, with an eye roll, but a smile.

"Congratulations, guys." Rachel said, with a smile, before turning to leave. Lorelai watched as she walked into the crowd, and then turned towards her daughter.

"Hey." She asked her daughter.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who gave us the Dr. Seuss finger puppets?"

-

"Is this really happening?" Lorelai asked, as she turned to face him.

"Of course it's happening." He told her, like she was crazy. But she knew her craziness was one of the things he loved about her.

"Just checking." Lorelai said, playing with the hem of the sheets.

"OK, goodnight." Luke said, lying down.

"Goodnight." She said, softly, with something clearly on her mind. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you- Are you sure?"

He looked at her, shocked at the question. "I'm sure." He said with a smile.

"Really, really sure?"

"Lorelai." He told her.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." She said, dropping her hand on her stomach. "Should I stick the pillow up my shirt again?"

"No…Believe me, I know what I'm getting myself into." He said, with a tint of sarcasm. He turned to look at her, and smiled. "But I can't wait, really."

"Me either." She told him, and then leaned in to kiss him.

"Night."

"Night." She told him. "Luke?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I don't want to be fat in my dress." She said.

"What?"

"My wedding dress, keep up."

"Right."

"I don't want to be fat."

"Well, you are pregnant." He told her, and she shot him a look. "I'm just saying." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I got the memo."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe we should wait."

"Wait?"

"I just don't want to be fat."

"Lorelai, it's you, you eat 500 pounds of junk a day and don't gain a pound. You'll probably lose weight."' He said, thinking that maybe she was beginning to have doubts. He knew her track record, after all.

"I've already gained 10 pounds!"

"Didn't notice." He shrugged, and she smiled at him.

"But you're supposed to be beautiful on your wedding day… I'm going to have to get really, really ugly bridesmaid dresses."

"You are beautiful"

"Yeah, get back to me in a few months, mister… And hey, let me know if you still want to marry me when I'm 300 pounds."

"That'll never happen, you'll never be that fat."

"Oh, thanks."

"I would want to marry you if you were 600lbs, bald, and were wearing a Yankees shirt… Well, maybe not the last one… and I sort of like your hair… I could live without it, though… You get the point."

"That you're a hopeless Red Sox fan? Yeah I think I established that a while ago."

"Hey, just wait until next year." He said, jokingly.

"You say that every year." She said, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, and who was it that won the World Series in 2004?"

"Hey, the Babe was just taking a year off… He gets tired once in awhile, you know?"

"When did you become a baseball fan?"

"Fan? Hah."

"Right."

"Anyway… back to my weight dilemma."

"Which is non-existent."

"You're sweet." She told him. "Let's wait until after the baby comes, OK? I want to be pretty."

"You are."

"I want to be skinny."

"You are."

"Not for long."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh my God." She said, her hand going to her stomach immediately.

"What?" He asked, almost jumping out of bed.

"Feel." She said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Whoa." He said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"It kicked me!" He said, like he couldn't believe.

"It did." She grinned.

"It- It kicked me!" He said, again.

She laughed at him, and pressed her lips against his, before snuggling up to him in bed.

Yeah, this was really happening.

-

The next morning, she woke up before he did, and she watched him. She looked at her ring, and at his face. At that man- that amazing man, that she gets to marry, and have a baby with. She couldn't stop smiling. She thought her face might get frozen that way, but she didn't really care.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and thought about everything they've been through. Their eight years of friendship, their year of dating, their breakup, their make-up, and day one of their engagement.

She thought about the years she called him Duke, when she broke her leg and he brought her lunch, when Rory had the chicken pox and he made her mashed potatoes.

She thought about Rory wearing angel wings and asking him to go to her caterpillar's funeral. She thought about the smile he couldn't hide when Rory held his hand and walked across the street with him.

She thought about her angel. He's got wings, baby.

She thinks about him bringing her ice, being the hero, like always. She thinks about the Santa Burger he made for her, how he drove her to the hospital even though he hated them.

She thought about him kneeling behind the diner; by the spot on the wall where his father wrote own an order. She thought about him chasing a tiny chick around her house, breaking her lamp, her standing in front of the diner in her I Love Lucy pajamas. _Grabs your paints, grab your rollers, all you kids, and all you bowlers… _

She thought about him sitting on the bench, beside three girls in tutus, watching her dance with the man she never married. She thought about the chuppah, the goat, standing under it with him, the coupon drawer.

She thought about him giving Ava directions. _Ooh, hot stuff_. She thought about how jealous she was. How she wanted to be the only Chilton mom, he'd ever consider dating.

She thought about sitting in the sleigh with him, under a warm blanket, him buying her basket, eating lunch at the gazebo. She thought about working at the diner, numbering the tables, standing beside him at his uncle's funeral, begging the re-enactors to be there. She thought about the Romanovs.

She thought about screaming at him, telling him to go to hell, the Garfield stationary, Mimi. _You'll get it. How do you know? I know._

She thought about her dream, the alarm clocks, the coffee, the q-tips. She thought about the twins. _They'll both have two heads. More to love_. She thought about her nightgown, the kiss. _Goodbye, Crazy Lady._

She thought about Butch. Is she Sissy now? She thought about those shorts and that tank top, about her speech, him laughing at her in the back. Sissy Gilmore. Sissy Danes. Eh, not bad.

She thought about prince charming, holding out her glass slipper for her, at the dance marathon. She thought about jam hands. She wondered if it would have been a short discussion.

She thought about Thanksgiving, how he waited for them.

She thought about the Inn burning down, being a lonely wanderer, him taking her in, telling him about her dream, the way he smiled when she told him they were married.

She thought about her daughter's graduation, his short hair, his teary eyes, how Christopher wasn't there, but Luke always was.

She thought about her movie night with him. She thought about how adorable he looked sleeping on her couch. She thought about how much better he looks sleeping in her bed.

She thought about the day she found out he moved, him shoveling her walk, yelling at her, breaking the bells with him, what she almost said.

She thought about the earrings he gave her, the ones she's wearing right now. Her favorites.

She thought about her Inn, the bills flying at her, the money she needed, her grandmother's words. She thought about Luke holding her while she cried. She thought about how he lent her the money she needed, with no hesitation. She thought about how much that meant to her.

She thought about the Sock Man. She thought about bailing him out of jail, watching him fall apart, kick a car, get angry, get hurt. She thought about how stupid Nicole was, to let him go.

She thought about the wedding. You look beautiful. She thought about the dance, the way he looked at her, the way he held her, the way she was never close enough to him. Luke can waltz, in an _I'm surprised I still have my clothes on_ type of way.

She thought about tripping all over the diner, dropping things, being clumsy, being nervous. She thought about running into the door, the flowers. You know the last time he bought flowers for someone? Never, very easy stat to remember. She loved the flowers. She thought about Lucky number 7, Luke staring at his salad, Jason showing up. _I'm not a mysterious man am I? Well, the wardrobe was always a bit of a head-scratcher._ She thought about him babbling. She thought about the book, the wedding, the flowers. He thought there was a moment. There was.

She thought about the first time he kissed her. _"What are you doing?"_ She thought about the first time she kissed him. _"Would you just stand still?"_

She thought about the seven weeks she waited for him, the necklace that matched her earrings. _We'll hook up later, maybe. We'll hook up later, definitely._

She thought about him flirting, the extra bounce she put in her walk, just for him. _He so likes me. _

She thought about dinner, Buddy and Maisy, Sniffy, the champagne, the horoscope. He's in. He's all in. _This was a really great first date. _

She thought about the floor show, the meeting, Luke moving away, the whole town being pink. _You still in? You bet I am. _

She thought about his blue flannel shirt, Pippi, Bop-It, the cheesecake, the ice rink, the shelf in his bathroom, the TV, the boots, Fiddler on the Roof, the jungle gym, the baby book, the boat, the soup. She thought about Rachel, his coffee tasting different, her mother's necklace that is still buried in Rory's drawer. She thought about last night, she thought about how he proposed.

Then, she looked up at him, her fiancé. The perfect man. Kelsey Grammar has nothing on him. The perfect man, and she gets to marry him.

She ran her fingers through his hair once last time, before kissing him on the forehead, and sliding out of bed. She had a lot of things to do today.

-

"Pattie, you can't stop now." The little girl whined.

"Honey, you know the story."

The little girl stuck out her bottom lip, and pouted. "Please." She begged.

"Alright, I have a few more minutes before my 3 o'clock class." Pattie laughed, and the little girl clapped. She'd never get sick of hearing this story.

"Well… the next day…"

"_Luke!" Lorelai yelled as she stepped inside her house. _

"_Where have you been?" He asked, meeting her in the hall. _

"_I told you, I was doing errands." _

"_You've been gone for hours." _

"_Not that long." She told him. _

"_What could you possibly be doing for 4 hours?" _

"_Shopping." She said, showing him the bags she got. _

"_Of course." He said. _

"_No, c'mon, you'll like what I got." _

"_If you got me more belts or something, I'm gonna-" _

"_Oh, c'mon, you love that belt." _

_He rolled his eyes, and she started pulling things out of the bag. "Well, first, these are for you." She said, handing him two bars of soap, and a bottle of liquid soap, all in flavors she liked. _

"_What?" He asked, staring down at the things she gave him. _

"_For the jam hands." She told him, and he shook his head and smiled. He dropped the soap, and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "No, wait! There's more!" _

"_More?" He asked. _

"_Yes!" She said, with a grin. She pulled out a tiny, hot pink, tutu and held it out for him. He stared at it with a confused look. _

"_Maybe we'll have two more, and then we could sit them on the bench by the gazebo with you… only this time, I won't be dancing with Max… but c'mon, it'd be cute." She babbled. _

"_Is this your crazy way of telling me it's a girl?" He asked. _

_She shook her head. "We agreed to be surprised." She told him. "But, I got this… just incase… and also…" She said, pulling something else out of the bag. "Kate Spade Barbie." She said, tossing it to him. "Queen Elizabeth I Barbie." She said, tossing that to him. "Build-a-Bear Workshop Cuddly Teddy Barbie." She giggled, as she gave it to him. "And last, but not least, Suite Retreat Barbie." _

"_Uh…" He said. _

"_Well, I know how you feel about buying Barbie's." She told him. _

"_And, what if it's a boy?" _

"_Boys can play with Barbie's." She told him, knowing his reaction. _

"_No son of mine is going to play with a Barbie." He told her, and she giggled. _

"_I'll give them to Martha." Lorelai said. _

"_Right. Martha." Luke nodded. _

"_Have a different idea?" She asked, curiously. _

"_Uh, no. What else did you get?" He asked, pointing to the bag. _

"_Ooh, you'll love these." She clapped, and began pulling out items. "A tiny blue hat." She said. "And a tiny flannel shirt." She told him. _

"_Jeez." He said, but with a smile. _

"_A tiny baseball glove." She said. "And…" She said, drumming on the table. "A tiny Star Trek t-shirt." _

"_Jeez, Lorelai." He said, rolling his eyes. _

"_Think about how cute you'll look… holding hands, walking down the street… your hats, your shirts… aww…" She said. _

"_You're crazy." He told her. _

"_But that's what you love about me." She pointed at him. _

"_God help me." He said. _

"_Hey Luke?" _

"_What?" _

"_C'mon, I have to show you my coupon drawer."_

_-_

"Oh my God, Luke, you are so going to laugh." Lorelai said, looking inside a tiny, shiny bag.

"I really don't want to know." He told her.

"We have here a… Motion Lotion Sampler…"

"A what?"

"A can of Stud Power Sex Oil…" She said, laughing.

"Jeez."

"Glow in the dark handcuffs…" She said, presenting them to him.

"God…"

"Glow in the dark finger paints…"

"Stupid town."

"And finally… Naughty or Nice Coupons."

"Wow."

"Obviously Miss Pattie thinks our sex life is lacking. Should we be offended?" Lorelai asked.

"Jeez." Luke said, and Lorelai giggled, putting the things back in the bag.

"I love presents." She said, beginning to open another box.

"A party for our five year anniversary? Are they serious? If they are planning on doing this every five years, I think I might go crazy."

"Oh c'mon, you know you're having fun."

"Uh, no I'm not."

"Oh, shush." She said, waving him off.

"I'd much rather be out with you, like we originally planned."

"Hey, I tried to get out of it." She shrugged.

"Sure you did."

"Anyway, I'm still all yours tonight… We'll put the kid to bed early…and hey, maybe I'll let you use one of your Naughty Coupons." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Hey, where is that kid of ours, anyway?" Luke asked.

"Rory and Lane took her to the playground." Lorelai answered, scribbling down something on a notepad.

He gave her a look, and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"They are sober, Luke." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you never know… Miss Pattie made her punch… They could get drunk just standing within 10 feet of the punch bowl." He said, in defense.

"It's Rory and Lane. They are responsible. They have successfully babysat your daughter many, many times before… And seriously, you don't think I made them recite the alphabet backwards five hundred times before I let her go with them?" Lorelai asked.

He smiled, and patted her knee, then looked out to see the townspeople around them, dancing under the stars.

It had been six years. So much can happen in six years. So much can change in six years. Even in a town like Stars Hollow.

People say that Stars Hollow never changes, and maybe that is true. You could go away for a month, and come back and it would look as though nothing at all had changed. The gazebo would still be in the center of town, freshly painted, and covered in old Christmas lights. Every lawn in town would still be freshly mowed, and suitable to Taylor's taste. Jackson would still be growing vegetables, and Sookie would still be the accident prone little girl she always had been. Luke would still be standing behind the counter, in his diner, wearing his hat backwards. And Lorelai and Rory Gilmore would still be attached at the hip with Luke's coffee cups in hand.

But, even in a town that always seems to stay the same, some things had changed.

Walking down the streets of Stars Hollow, it's not always noticeable. But, on certain days, you can see it. You just see it, and you know.

When you pass the beautiful house, a few minutes from the town square, you know that things have changed in the past few years. On a nice, summer day, you can see it right outside. Luke Danes with the biggest smile on his face, pushing his 6 year old daughter on the swing. Lorelai sitting on the swing, giggling as she watches her husband try to teach their daughter how to pump correctly.

Some other days, you'd have to take a peek in the window to see it. Lorelai would be standing by the oven, stirring some spaghetti sauce and confident that she won't ruin it. Luke would be sitting at the kitchen table, having a 'tea party' with his daughter, not even caring that she had somehow managed to have jam hands.

And then there are the days where you watch the six year old girl, sitting on the 2nd stool from the register, at Luke's, busily coloring in her coloring book, as Luke watches with a grin on his face. And the days where the little girl, who was sporting a pink backwards baseball cap, was begging her mother for an Oreo, and her mother simply replies that it will spoil her dinner.

Sure, Luke still smiled that exact same smile when the bell above the door rang, and Lorelai walked in the diner. And she still gave her walk an extra bounce, just for him. That stool beside the register still was and always would be Lorelai's, and no one else ever dared to sit in it. Their faces still lit up when they spotted each other from across the room, and locked eyes. The sun that lit up their bedroom, early in the morning, still and always would belong there. Lorelai still woke up at 5:02 every morning, wearing one of his flannel shirts, to kiss Luke goodbye. And they were still very much in love with each other.

But now, they had a family. They had Rory. They had five year old, Marley Christina Danes, as of September 15th, 2005. They had another baby on the way. They had wedding rings on their fingers. They had a new mailbox that proudly stood beside the driveway with 'Danes' simply painted on it. They had a big jungle gym in their front yard, opposite where the Chuppah still stood. They had a newly finished boat, affectionately named 'The Lorelai.'

And all of that, had changed them. But, nobody ever complained.

"Daddy!" Marley Danes called to her father.

He turned to look at her, but she was already jumping on his lap. "Hey." He laughed.

"Rory and Lane pushed me on the swing." She said.

"Mar, you know to pump."

"I know, Daddy. But, it's more fun when they push me. I don't like exercise." She said, smiling.

"That's my girl." Lorelai grinned.

"Ooh, presents." Marley cooed, when she eyed all the presents in front of them. "Oh, look at this one." She said, picking up another fuzzy alarm clock.

"Fuzzy… and it sings 'You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman.' Cool, huh?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"It doesn't even tell you the time." Luke pointed out.

"So?" Mother and daughter said at the same time.

"Right, what was I thinking? As long as it's furry and sings." Luke said, sarcastically.

She nodded, staring at the box. "Are they all for you?" She asked.

"Yeah, honey, most of them." Lorelai said, fixing her hair.

"None for me?" She asked, sadly.

"Well, at your birthday they were _all_ for you." Lorelai said.

"I know." She said, a little frustrated.

"When's the baby coming, Mama?" She asked.

"Soon, baby." Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"I think it'll be a baby boy." Marley said, touching her mother's stomach. Luke smiled at his daughter, and started to play with her brown, curly hair.

"Yeah, I think Daddy's starting to get sick of us, girls." Lorelai said.

Marley looked up at her Dad, as if she was questioning him. "I love my girls." He said, hugging her.

"Pattie was telling me _the story_ today!" Marley told her parent's excitedly.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged glances, and then looked back at their daughter.

"Don't you ever get sick of that story?" Luke asked.

"No way, Jose." She said, shaking her head.

Lorelai and Luke smiled at each other.

"Tell me about the wedding, Momma. Pattie didn't get to finish."

Lorelai smiled, and began the story she had told so many times before.

_Here it was. The different path. The one she would normally run away from. The one she'd hide from, in a room with flowers that were moving. The path she'd drive away from, dragging her 16 year old daughter along with her. The path she always did her best to avoid, here it was, looking straight at her._

_20 years ago, she had been staring this path in the face, and she ran away, leaving nothing but a scribbled note and a large dollhouse behind. She had been 16 years old the last time she was in this position, but it was so much different now. _

_Now it was with Luke. Now she was happy. Now she knew that this was right, and she had no sudden urges to bail out, and leave nothing but a note. _

_She kissed the baby on her head, and put her down in her wooden crib. It was painted light pink, and had flowers on the sides. Luke made it for her, deciding that the baby would need a crib, sooner than it would need a jungle gym. _

_She looked at the sleeping baby one last time before flicking on the baby monitor, and going downstairs. _

_She was getting married tomorrow. Her and Luke were going to get married. December 1st Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore would be getting married. _

_She sat down on the couch, and picked up the phone. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey." She said, quietly, hoping not to wake the baby. _

"_Hey." He replied. _

"_What are you doing?" She asked. _

"_Playing cards with Jess." He answered. "Gimme 2." She heard him say to Jess. _

"_So, what are you doing tonight?" She asked curiously. _

"_I don't know." He said. _

"_You still don't know?" _

"_No." _

"_Well… are you doing anything?" She asked. _

"_I don't know." _

"_Luke." She said, sternly. _

"_Lorelai." He said, mocking her. "Pair of fours." He said to Jess. _

"_This is it, Luke. This is your last night. Your last night… Don't you want to enjoy it?" _

"_I just want it to be over with." He said, making her smile, but she was still determined. _

"_Luke… I want you to have fun." She said. _

"_What about you?" _

"_What about me?" _

"_You're staying home tonight." _

"_Rory is coming over." She said, defensively. _

"_So? I'm with Jess." He told her. _

"_But you and Jess will play cards for an hour, maybe turn on a baseball game later, and fall asleep on the couch." _

"_It's not even baseball season." _

"_You probably won't say a word to each other all night. Maybe a few grunts here and there… but-" _

"_Lorelai." He said, telling her to stop talking. "Two." He said to Jess. _

"_Plus, I have a baby to stay home with." She said. _

"_It wasn't my idea to sleep here tonight." _

"_I know." She said, recalling their discussion with Sookie a few days ago. _

"_And I offered to take the baby." _

"_I know." She said again. _

"_But you wouldn't let me." _

"_I know." She said, with a sigh. _

"_I can take care of her, you know." He told her. "Flush." He told Jess. _

"_I know you can, Luke." Lorelai said, feeling bad that Luke thought she didn't trust him with their daughter. "I just wanted you to have fun." _

"_Well, what about you?" _

"_I will have fun." _

"_You won't get any sleep. She'll be up all night." Luke said. "One." He said to Jess. _

"_Well, do you want to stay up all night with her?" Lorelai asked. _

"_I'll come over and get her, OK?" Luke asked. _

"_No! She's sleeping… and Sookie would have a fit." Lorelai said. _

"_What Sookie doesn't know won't hurt her." Luke said. _

"_It's bad luck, Luke." _

"_I don't believe in that stuff." He told her. _

"_I know, but Sookie would shoot us." _

"_This is stupid." He told her. _

"_I know, but I'll see you tomorrow." She said. _

"_I'm coming over." He told her. _

"_No, Luke. Spend time with your nephew, OK? I'll see you tomorrow." _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you, too." _

"_Kiss the baby for me." _

"_I will." _

"_And Rory, too." _

"_I will." _

"_Bye." _

"_Bye." She said, hanging up the phone. She sighed, and looked around the room. Everything was really quiet. The only noise was the tiny sounds coming from the baby monitor and the ticking of the clock. _

_She sighed again, and got up from the couch. She tiptoed up the stairs, and went into the sewing room. She went into the walk-in closet and pulled out her wedding dress that was safely sealed inside a garment bag. She unzipped it, and admired the dress again. _

_She did this often, but she'd never tell anyone about it. When the house was quiet, and the baby was asleep, she'd always find herself tiptoeing into the sewing room to see her dress one more time. _

_She held it out in front of her and stared at herself in the mirror. She glanced at the door, and decided that, it wouldn't hurt to try it on, one last time. _

_She undressed quickly, and slipped the dress on carefully. She zipped it up, and put the vale on her head, then admired herself in the mirror. _

_She twirled around like a 4-year-old girl, and admired how beautiful the dress was. She knew Luke would like it. It was perfect. _

_She stopped twirling and looked in the mirror. Tomorrow was the big day. This was it. This was her last chance to run away, bolt, dash, dart, scurry, scamper, jog, sprint, hurry, gallop, drive, hustle, hurtle, or trot. That's what she should be doing. That's what she always did. Why didn't she want to now? _

_Because it was Luke. Because he was perfect, amazing, wonderful. Because this was what she has always wanted. Because he was what she has always wanted. Because she was happy. Because it was right. Because they belonged together. _

_Because this was different. _

_-_

"Look who I found!" Rory exclaimed from a few feet away. She and Lane were walking beside each other, but on Rory's other side, she had her arms linked with Jess.

"Jess!" Marley squealed, as she jumped off her father's lap and ran to her favorite cousin.

"Hey kid." He said with a smile, as she jumped into his arms and he picked her up.

"You said you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"And miss this party? No way. No one knows how to throw 'em like the Hollow."

"For Mommy and Daddy?" She asked, pointing to the present he was holding.

"Nope." He told her. "I figured they would be getting lots of presents tonight. It's for you." He told her, handing her the present.

"I resent that Jess." Lorelai frowned.

He laughed. "Here kid."

"For me?" She asked, with a huge grin.

"Open it." He told her.

She nodded, and sat down on the grass. She pushed her hair out of her face, and fixed her dress, then began to tear the wrapping paper open.

Jess sat down beside her and watched for her reaction.

The little girl, grinned. "Daddy, look!" The little girl said, jumping up and showing her father. Luke grinned, when he saw what Jess had given her.

"_I can't believe I let Lorelai talk me into making a speech at the wedding." Jess sighed. _

"_The best man always makes a speech." _

"_That's what she said." He sighed. _

"_I can't believe you actually thought you'd get out of it." Luke said. _

"_Look, you might be mentally disabled when it comes to saying no to Lorelai, but I'm not." _

_Luke laughed. "You're making the speech, aren't you?" _

_Jess sighed. "Yes." _

"_So what were you saying about being mentally disabled?" Luke asked with a smile. _

"_She was pregnant. I couldn't say no to a pregnant woman… Especially a pregnant Lorelai… I thought she was crazy before, but jeez." Jess said, and Luke laughed. _

"_You sure you want to go through with this?" Jess joked. _

"_You just don't want to make the speech." Luke said. _

"_It'd only be a plus." Jess shrugged. _

"_Yeah, I'm sure." Luke said, staring into space. After a moment or two, he stood up, grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. _

"_What? You getting cold feet or something?" He joked. _

"_I just want to see them." Luke said, and Jess stood up and followed him out the door. _

"_Sookie will kill you, you know." _

"_She won't find out." _

"_I wouldn't be surprised if she had some crazy video camera set up outside the house… Probably hired Kirk to do it. This town is an insane asylum in the making. Angelina Jolie must be running around here somewhere." _

"_What?" Luke asked. _

"_Your future wife made me watch it." Jess frowned _

_Luke shrugged, and started walking through the diner, and out the door. _

"_Where are you going?" Jess shouted. _

"_Just for a few minutes." Luke called, and Jess followed him and got in the car. _

"_Dude, this is your last night… Your last night, and you're sneaking in their house to see them? You've got it bad." Jess said. _

"_Yeah, well, maybe when your older you'll understand." Luke joked, as he started the car and headed towards Lorelai's house. _

_When they got there, the girls were already asleep. It wasn't even midnight yet, and Lorelai and Rory were already fast asleep, in Luke and Lorelai's bed. Jess walked over to Marley's crib, while Luke kissed Lorelai's forehead. _

"_She's awake." Jess whispered when he saw Marley lying in her crib, her blue eyes shining brightly. _

"_What?" Luke whispered back, and went to her crib. "She's awake." He stated. _

"_I told you." Jess said. _

_Luke smiled at his baby girl, and picked her up. She cooed a little, and Luke went downstairs, with Jess following him. _

_They sat down on the couch, and Luke stared down at his beautiful daughter. "I think she has your nose." Jess told him. _

_Luke smiled, and then looked around the room. "God, this place is a mess." _

"_It's Lorelai and Rory, what do you expect?" Jess said. "Hey, Red Vines." Jess said, picking up the box and eating a few. _

"_They'll kill you." Luke said. _

"_They won't notice." Jess shrugged. Luke gave looked at him, telling him that of course they'd notice. "What do you want me to spit them out, and put them back?" _

_Luke shook his head, and sat down on the couch with his daughter. _

"_Jeez, look at all these presents." Jess said, glancing at the enormous stacks of presents, all over the living room. _

"_Yeah." Luke nodded. _

"_Jeez, if somebody told me that getting married meant you got all these presents, I would have done it a long time ago." _

"_That's romantic." Luke grunted. _

"_Yeah, maybe you could work it in the vows or something." Jess joked, and Luke rolled his eyes in response _

"_She's cute." Jess said. Luke didn't answer. Marley was wrapping her hand around his finger, and he was watching her, watch him. _

_Jess a camera on the table, and picked it up. _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Taking a picture." Jess replied. _

"_Why?" _

"_So, Lorelai can see all the hot babes you picked up tonight." He said, sarcastically. _

_Luke rolled his eyes. _

"_C'mon Luke, smile." He said, sarcastically again. _

"_Jess." Luke groaned. _

"_C'mon, one picture." He said, seriously this time. _

"_Jeez." Luke said, before the camera went off. _

_Jess looked at the picture and smiled. "That's a keeper." He said, before setting the camera back down on the table. _

"I know you lost your old copy, and now you won't lose it again, because it's in the frame." Jess babbled on.

"It's shiny." Marley said, her eyes fixated on the picture frame, which was very glittery.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do. Thanks Jessie!"

"Don't call me Jessie." Jess told her.

The little girl giggled. "Why not?" She asked, even though she knew he hated it.

"I feel like I'm on Full House, and any minute somebody's going to try and teach me morals, or vacuum my socks."

The little girl giggled, again.

"Here, I got you this, too." Handing her another present.

"Another present?" She gasped.

"It's your lucky day." He said, sarcastically.

"Ooh." She said, opening the present and finding a CD.

"It's just a mix… all of the songs my cool cousin should listen to."

"Lemme see!" Lorelai said, taking the CD. She gasped. "The Clash, AC/DC, The Ramones, Blondie, Bowie, The Doors… Ooh, Jess, you are my hero."

He rolled his eyes, and pulled something else out of his jacket. "I made you a copy, too."

"I always knew you were my favorite nephew." She said, taking the CD.

"He's your only nephew, Momma." Marley told her, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Jess." Lorelai said.

"No problem."

"Hey, what about me?" Rory asked. "I don't get any presents?" She pouted.

"Here." Jess said, tossing a book to her. "I borrowed this from you on Thanksgiving." He said, with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, and took the book.

-

"Hey grandma! Hey grandpa." The little girl said, hugging each of her grandparents.

"Marley, I love your dress." Emily said, sweetly, couching down so they were eye level.

"Mommy made it for me." Marley said, twirling in her dress.

"Very pretty." Emily said.

"Thank you."

"Grandpa! I practiced my math facts! Quiz me, quiz me!" The little girl said, jumping up and down. The old man laughed, and kissed her on the head.

"5+2."

"That's too easy. 7."

"5+5."

"Grandpa!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Too easy! 10."

"6+7."

"Ummm… 13."

"Very good." Richard said, patting her on the head.

"Grandma! We're telling the story… tell about the wedding!"

Emily glanced up at her daughter, and smiled. "OK." She said.

"_Mom?" Lorelai called to her mother, as she peeked her head out from the room she was changing in. _

"_Yes Lorelai?" _

"_Will you uh… help me for a second?" Lorelai asked. _

"_Sure." Emily said, going into the room, and closing the door behind her. _

_Lorelai stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. "God, look at all this baby fat." _

"_You look beautiful, Lorelai." Emily assured he, while fixing up her eye shadow a little bitr. And she did. She did look beautiful. "Nobody would even guess that you had a baby a year ago." _

"_Thanks." Lorelai said. _

"_So, are you ready?" _

"_Not yet." Lorelai said. _

"_Not yet?" _

"_I need one more thing." Lorelai said. _

"_What?" _

_Lorelai held up the necklace that her mother had given her. "My something borrowed." _

"_Of course." Emily nodded. _

"_Put it on me?" Lorelai asked. _

_Emily nodded, and pushed her hair out of the way, before putting the necklace on her daughter. She looked at Lorelai in the mirror. "Beautiful." She told her. _

"_Thanks." _

"_Ready?" _

"_Now or never." Lorelai said, taking a deep breath. This was it. This was her very last chance. In a few minutes she'd be Mrs. Luke Danes. This was it, her last chance to run out that door. _

_Running was always an option for her, it was always there, and if it was any other guy, she'd be gone. But this was Luke, and for the first time in her life, she wanted to stay exactly where she was. _

_For Luke, she stood still. _

_-_

"Alright guys, well I gotta go put Marley to bed… I'll be back." Lorelai said to Luke, Rory, Jess, Emily, Richard, and Sookie.

"Momma, grandma said she was going to tuck me in tonight."

"OK, babe."

"C'mon, grandma." Marley led her grandmother into her room, by the hand.

"So Luke, how's the diner?" Richard asked Luke as Marley and Emily entered her bedroom. Marley put on her favorite, I Love Lucy pajamas, and snuggled into bed. Emily sat beside her, and ran her fingers through her granddaughter's curls for a moment. She was almost a spitting image of Lorelai at this age, although she did have Luke's nose.

"When do you think the baby is going to come?" She asked her grandmother.

"Soon." Emily smiled. The little girl had been waiting for a sibling for years. Luke and Lorelai didn't think they'd be able to have another one, because of their age, but this baby was a miracle. Everyone was excited about the addition to their family, but no one was as thrilled as Marley was. She wanted a little brother or sister more than anything.

Marley looked over to her dresser, where her old baby blanket was. "I think I'll give the baby my blanket." She said.

Emily followed her gaze, and smiled at the tiny, yellow, baby blanket.

"_She's pretty, isn't she?" Lorelai asked, gazing at the little baby in her arms. _

"_She looks like you, Lorelai." Emily said. _

"_Yeah, a little " Lorelai nodded. "I see some Luke in there, too." _

_Emily smiled at the tiny baby in her daughter's arm, as she wrapped her tiny hand around Lorelai's finger. _

"_Look!" Lorelai said. _

"_She's beautiful, Lorelai." _

"_She really is." Lorelai nodded. _

"_Where's Luke?" _

"_Upstairs. He's setting up her crib in our bedroom." _

"_Oh." Emily said. _

"_Hey Mom?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Can you do me a favor?" Lorelai asked. _

"_Sure." Emily said, wondering what she was going to ask. _

"_OK, in Rory's room, in the top drawer of her dresser… there's a yellow baby blanket." Lorelai smiled. _

"_I'll get it." Emily said with a smile, as she stood up and went towards Rory's room. She came back a few moments later, holding the baby blanket. _

_Lorelai smiled, and took the blanket from her, then wrapped her daughter inside of it. "I made Luke wash it yesterday, while we were still at the hospital." Lorelai said. _

"_I think she likes it." Lorelai told her mother. _

_Emily smiled at her daughter, and the baby her daughter was holding. "Thank you. " She said softly. _

"I think that's a nice idea." Emily told her granddaughter.

"I hope the baby will like it."

"The baby will love it." Emily told her, surely.

"Good night Grandma." Marley said, sinking into her bed.

"Goodnight Marley." Emily said, kissing the top of her head, then heading out the door, flicking off the lights on her way out.

She went down the hall, and down the stairs and saw Luke and Lorelai sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for tucking her in, Mom." Lorelai said.

"Thanks for letting me." Emily said.

Lorelai smiled and nodded, patting her stomach.

"Richard, we better get going." Emily said.

"Right, of course." Richard said, standing up.

"Thanks for coming." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Bye Lorelai, Bye Luke."

"Bye."

"We better go, too." Rory said.

"Yeah, I got to open up the diner, tomorrow." Lane said, looking at Luke. He nodded, and patted Lorelai's thigh.

"Bye Mom, bye Luke." Rory said, hugging her mother, and kissing Luke on the cheek.

"Bye Rory. Bye Jess." Luke said. "Bye Lane."

"Don't have too much fun, I don't know if the old man can handle it." Jess said, hitting Luke's shoulder.

"Ha-ha." Luke said.

"Bye."

"Well, I guess I should go, too." Sookie said.

"Bye Sook." Lorelai said.

"Bye guys." She said, with a grin.

When the door closed, Lorelai threw her feet over Luke's lap. "So, I decided which Naughty Coupon I want you to use." She giggled.

"Oh, God."

"It was a tough choice… I was stuck between blindfold me and handcuff me."

"Jeez." Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"But I think I'm going to chose the blindfolding." Lorelai laughed.

"C'mon Crazy Lady." He said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Hey." She said, pulling his hand, so he'd look at her.

"Happy Anniversary." She smiled.

"Happy Anniversary." He said, kissing her.

_He played with the key to the house, while she was squeezing his hand. She couldn't stop grinning, this was too exciting. _

_He opened the door, and started walking in. _

"_Hey wait." She said. _

"_What?" _

"_Aren't you going to carry me?" She grinned. _

_He smiled at her, and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. _

"_Don't drop me." She told him. _

_He looked at her like she was crazy. "I won't drop you." _

"_Just checking." She said, kissing his cheek. He walked through the doorway and put her down. _

"_Happy?" He asked. _

"_Ecstatic." She said, putting her hands on his face, and kissing him. "Hi." She smiled. _

"_Hi." He replied, with a smile that matched her. _

"_We're married." She told him. _

"_Yes we are." He said, playing with the rings on her fingers. _

"_I'm really happy." She told him. _

"_Me too." He said, moving his hands, to her hips, and pulling her closer for a kiss. _

"_C'mon, Mister Danes, to the bedroom." She said, gesturing towards him that she wanted to be picked up. _

"_Jeez." He said, picking her up again. _

"_C'mon, I'll make it worth your while." She told him, batting her eye lashes. _

"_You always do." He told her. _

_-_

So much can happen in 6 years. So much can change in 6 years.

"Bye Pattie." Little Marley Danes called.

"Bye doll." Miss Pattie called.

The little girl stood up, and fixed her dress, before skipping across the square. She looked both ways before crossing the street, and then skipped up the steps and into Luke's diner. She sat at the counter, on the second stool from the register, because everyone knew that the one right beside the register was for Lorelai, and Lorelai only.

"Coffee please."

"You're too young." Said the man in the backwards baseball cap.

"I'm six and three quarters." The little girl told him.

"Too young." He repeated.

The little girl crossed her arms, and pouted.

"I'll give you chocolate milk and you can pretend it's coffee." Luke told her.

"Daddy…" She said, stretching out the word. "Please?" She asked, sweetly, twirling a piece of her hair.

And he knew he was gone. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it.

"Decaf." He said, putting a cup in front of her. "Just this once." He added.

"Of course. Just this once." She grinned, sipping the coffee.

But then, of course, some things will just never change.

-

**Well, there it is. Man, I'm pretty sad. I hope everybody liked this. I hope it wasn't too random or anything. I really hope it was worth it. **

**Please, please review. **

**Spoiler ALERT: ABOUT TUESDAY'S EPISODE. GOOD SPOILER, BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, DO NOT READ BELOW. **

**Luke tells Lorelai he loves her in 6.15- I got it from Fanforum dot com, and they are usually pretty reliable… so who knows. I guess we'll find out, but I hope it's true. **

**Anyways, **

**Could Tuesday get here any faster? Jeez. **

**So… **

**I know I said I would update Kiss with Open Eyes, but I decided to finally get this out, because yeah it's been a whole month. You probably forgot all about this story, it's been so long. And really, I'm so sorry about that. I was just a little stuck.**

**Also, if anybody wants to read the other versions, I had for this, you can. But I sort of took them all and mixed them together, to make this, so it might not really be worth it. Basically, one idea what to have Miss Pattie telling LL's whole story to Marley… then… another idea was having it start from the wedding, so that's where a few of the wedding flashbacks came from and stuff… another idea was just having the whole story start 6 years in advance, and Marley had a little brother. She didn't want to share her jungle gym with him… which lead to the whole story telling… But yeah, I didn't like those ideas very much so yes… Since the story, is focused on LL, I wanted to have that still be the focus. **

**Anyways, **

**I really want to know what everyone thinks. So yeah, please review. **

**And, tomorrow there's supposed to be a huge snow storm, which means I'll be stuck inside, and hopefully that means I'll get Kiss with Open Eyes up. **

**Review! **

**And yeah, it' s been nice while it lasted. Aww… so sad…**


End file.
